Forbbiden Love
by BlackForestRider
Summary: Rebecca Potter stopped Voldie,not Harry.When she's 10 Rebecca leaves home,and ends up livin with Voldie.Love blossoms between the 2,but will it last when she has to go back to Hogwarts?Will she cope with the Potters?Rated M for Chapter 6. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. _Burst out crying_. If J.K. wants to give them to me, please feel free to do so.**

**Warnings: Contains sex, same sex paring (though no sex reference for that), abuse and swearing.**

**A/N. Just to make it clear. Voldermort didn't die when he attacked Rebecca and Harry. He just got sent back to being an 11 year old kid, except with brains. Thanx. Enjoy the story, and please review.**

Chapter 1

Escape

Rebecca Potter sat in the corner, cradling her bruised arm. She'd just received another beating from her father. Thing was she hadn't even done anything wrong. Harry, her younger brother, had broken another china doll and blamed it on Rebecca. As usual their parents believed Harry over Rebecca. They always did. Rebecca wiped away her tears, and slowly climbed to her feet. Her parents and Harry had just gone out, leaving Rebecca alone. Again. This time was different though. This time Rebecca wasn't going to wait around for them to return. She was off. She started to climb the stairs to her room. She'd been planning her escape for ages now. She didn't actually have an idea of where to go, but she was sure she'd find somewhere. She reached her room and started packing. She didn't have a suitcase like her parents or Thomas. She just had a luggage hold-all. Rebecca didn't mind. A suitcase would prove heavier and harder to carry. She grabbed all her clothes, which were all ripped and torn, folded them up neatly and put them in the bag. Then she grabbed her writing stuff (parchment, quill, ink e.c.t.) and wand. Not that she could do many spells. She zipped up her hold-all, but stowed her wand in his jean pocket, and walked out the room. She placed the hold-all at the top of the stairs, and went into her parent's room. They kept both hers and her brother's money. Only Harry got to get his whenever he wanted. Rebecca walked over to the small cabinet labelled 'Funds' and pulled out her wand.

'Alohomora.' she said clearly.

The cabinet unlocked and Rebecca opened it. The Alohomora charm had been Rebecca's first successful charm when she had got her wand. Not that anyone really noticed. They only got her one, because Mr Ollivander insisted on it. She'd never regretted it though. She wasn't allowed to use it often. Her parents thought she only knew one or two. They didn't know that she practiced at night, looking at one of Harry's many books. Not that Harry knew it was gone. He never read the books. The spells he did now, had been thought to him by their dad. Rebecca sighed depressed. She hated how her parents ignored her. She wished that they could see her as a person, but she knew it was hopeless. They loved Harry, because they thought he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. They believed, along with every other witch and wizard, that he'd saved both himself and Rebecca 9 years ago. Rebecca knew better. She remembered that night, she dreamed of it every night after that. It was her who had deflected the Avada Kedavra. She still didn't know how, but she was glad. Otherwise she'd be dead. Unfortunately the whole wizarding world, thought no way could a girl deflect it. Despite the fact that witches and wizards were classed as equals, Rebecca had been outcaste. So everyone thought Harry was the saviour. Rebecca pushed her thoughts away. It was better not to dwell on stuff like that. She looked inside the cabinet. There were 4 draws, each labelled. One said 'James Potter', the one beside it said 'Lily Potter', the one below James said 'Harry Potter', and the final said 'Rebecca Potter.' Rebecca pulled open her draw. She knew there was quite a bit in there. Her parents put 2 sickles in each month since she'd been born. Since Rebecca had never used his she had, she thought about it, 14 gallons and 12 sickles. Arithmacy was also one of her strong points. She collected up the money, counting it into the bag. She actually had 24 gallons and 12 sickles. She guessed her parents had put an extra gallon a year in for birthday and Christmas. They usually just gave her some new clothes, battered clothes. She thanked God that her parents had put a charm on the box, meaning that money was added when it had been arranged. Other wise she doubted she'd have much. She was also thankful that they'd put a charm on the box, allowing only the correct owner of the money to access it. She left the doors open to show her parents that she wasn't scared of them anymore, and walked out their room. She stowed her money in her other jean pocket, and walked over to her bag. She picked it up with her good arm, not that her left arm was that sore anymore, and headed downstairs. Her bag weighed more than she'd originally thought, buts she had developed quite a good strength and was able to lift it. She reached the front door, and flung it open. The sun shone brightly that day, and it took a while for her eyes to adjust. She checked there was no sign of her parents or brother. When she was sure it was all clear, she looked once more back at the house and walked out, closing the door behind her. She walked down the pathway and headed down the street, not glancing back.

**O.K. I know the first chapter is a bit short, but it does get better. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting Tom

Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldermort, walked down the street. He only called himself Lord Voldermort in front of his 'followers'. If he met someone new, normally a muggle, he'd use his given name. He had no idea where he was, not that he cared. He'd apparate back to the small village near his, current home and walked the rest. It was a usual routine for him. He'd walk to some place and then apparate back. He needed the time of walking to relax himself. The amount of trouble his Death Eaters caused him, it was no wonder he hadn't gone mad. He was still surprised the Ministry hadn't discovered where he was hiding. After all he was staying at his house. Riddle Manor. Tom chuckled to himself the Ministry were thick. He'd just turned a corner when someone bumped into him. Tom stumbled back, but remained standing. Which was more than could be said for the other person. Tom looked down to find a small girl looking at him, with an unreadable expression on her face. The girl looked young, but her face looked hard. Tom smiled.

'Here let me help you up.' he said, offering a hand.

The girl looked at it cautiously, before taking it. Tom pulled the girl to his feet. Which wasn't hard, seen as the girl was reasonably light. The girl let go off Tom's hand, as soon as she was on his feet. Tom couldn't quite figure it out, but the girl looked some what familiar. The girl brushed down her jeans, before picking up her bag. Tom looked at the bag, interested. It was some muggle carrying aid, which let them, put a certain amount of stuff in it. By the looks of it, the bag was full.

'Going some where?' Tom asked.

'I don't think that's really any of you business.' replied the girl.

Tom was taken back. The girl may look young but he certainly didn't act it. Her tone was emotionless.

Tom smirked. 'You know most girls wouldn't be able to devise such a tone.'

'Well I'm not like most girls.' replied the girl.

Tom was beginning to like this girl even more. There was something about her that made her seem like trouble. Yet something else told Tom there was more than what seemed with this girl. In a way, it reminded Tom of himself. Tom was about to ask where she was heading, when there was shouting from a nearby house. The girl looked round, and gasped. She turned back to Tom, now with a look of wariness on her face.

'I've got to go.' she said, and ran off.

Tom looked back at the house, from which the shouting had come from, just as 2 figures emerged. One was a man with messy black hair, the other a women with brown silky hair.

'Shit!' muttered Tom, before turning around.

It was the Potters. If it had been any other day he would have fought them. Unfortunately he wasn't as strong as he'd like, and he didn't have any of his 'followers' with him. He headed in the direction from which he'd come from. He hoped the Potters hadn't spotted him. He was getting ready to apparate, when he noticed the girl from before leaning against the wall catching her breath. Only now did Tom recognise her. She was the Potters daughter. He knew her name was Rebecca. Rebecca was the dangerous one. It was because of her that he was now 20. That night had made him, go back and be 11 years old. Only difference was that he was still a master at Dark Arts. Then again, maybe she could be bought over to his side. He smiled to himself. He'd just thought of a plan without intending to. He headed over to Potter's daughter.

Rebecca was leaning against a wall, catching her breath. Not that she really needed to. She could off gone on running, but she thought she might as well catch her breath now. That way if she needed to run she could. She saw a shadow fall over her. She snapped her head up and came face to face with the man form before.

'You?'

'Yes me.' replied the man.

'What do you want?' asked Rebecca, in her emotionless tone.

She used this tone with everyone she talked to. Not that she talked much. She found it better not to communicate with her parents and brother. Less beatings, she found. She knew her emotionless tone made people think she was trouble. She liked it though. It made sure she didn't have anyone as a friend. She'd made a saying up, 'Care for no one and you won't get hurt.' The saying had worked so far.

'Well I was wondering where Miss Rebecca Potter was going and why she was running form her parents?' asked the man intrigued.

Rebecca froze. How the fuck did this man know who she was? She looked at the man, trying to think if she remembered him. Something in her mind recognized him, but she couldn't tell from where or who she was.

'Who are you?' asked Rebecca, placing her hand over the pocket containing her wand.

'Answer my question first.' responded the man with a smirk.

Rebecca thought about his 'request'. Rebecca smirked in an evil, but powerful way. She used this smirk to get her brother scared.

'I'm going because I hate them and want to get away.' Rebecca finally said.

The man's smirk grew. 'Interesting.'

'And you are?' asked Rebecca, growing irritable.

'I'm Tom.' replied the man.

Rebecca was about to ask him his surname, when she heard more shouting. She recognised the voice, as her father.

'Rebecca Louise Potter you get back here right!' he shouted.

'Shit.' swore Rebecca.

Tom sniggered. 'Not many girls your age would know that word.'

'I told you already I'm not like most girls.' snapped Rebecca, she was sick with worry of getting caught.

She headed to pick up his bag, but was beaten to it. Tom had picked the bag up and was weighing it in his hand.

'Give me that.' ordered Rebecca.

Tom looked at him and offered his hand. 'You want to get away then take my hand.'

Rebecca looked at it questioningly. Could she actually trust this man? Her thoughts were interrupted by another shout form her father.

'Rebecca you brat, get back here. NOW!' he thundered.

Rebecca made up her mind, and grabbed Tom's hand. Seconds later she felt a tug at her navel, and instantly knew Tom had apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New beginnings

Tom apparated to the small village near his house. He'd felt Rebecca struggle during the apparation. His guess was that the girl had never experienced it before. Despite Rebecca's struggles, Tom managed to keep a grip on her. He knew that if he'd let go, and then the girl would end up in the middle of nowhere. Tom placed the bag on the ground and flexed his fingers. How the girl had managed to carry it he didn't know. Even he found it weighed a bit. He turned to Rebecca, who was looking around frantically. Rebecca wrenched her hand from Tom's and glared at him.

'Where are we?' Rebecca asked, in a tone that could have easily scared an adult, but not Tom.

'In a small village not far from London.' replied Tom.

'Oh.'

Tom picked up the bag again. 'Shall we go?'

'Where?' Rebecca questioned.

'My house isn't far from here.' replied Tom. 'You can get something to eat, and then see what you want to do.'

Tom had acted like he was giving Rebecca a choice, but truth be told he wasn't prepared to let her go. Tom looked at Rebecca. The girl looked hesitant at his suggestion.

'You don't have to. I can always take you back.'

'No.' said Rebecca immediately.

Tom raised an eyebrow questioningly. He couldn't help but wonder what made a girl so adamant, that she didn't want to see her parents.

'I don't mind going.' said Rebecca, avoiding Tom's gaze.

'Right then.' said Tom, making a note to ask her about it later. 'Let's go.'

Rebecca watched Tom head off, carrying her bag. She mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't have let him take it. He was a complete stranger. Yet something inside Rebecca made out that Tom wasn't a complete stranger. There was something about Tom that made Rebecca feel frightened, but happy at the same time. Plus he wasn't that bad looking. He had black silky-looking hair. Was tall, thin and looked like he'd taken part in loads of Quidditch matches. Rebecca loved riding a broomstick. Although she'd only ridden one a few times, when her parents and brother had been out for the day, she still loved it. She wondered if Tom had anywhere to fly. A voice in her head started telling her off. _'He's invited you for something to eat, not to stay over. _Rebecca sighed, annoyed with herself for getting carried away. She realised that Tom was quite a bit ahead of her. She ran to catch him up, and followed him to his house. They had to climb a hill to get to Tom's place, but even from the bottom of the hill Rebecca could see it was huge. Her conclusion was confirmed, when they got to the top. The house was a manor. Tom carried on ahead of her, while she stopped and stared at the place.

'Stop staring and come on.' he called back to her.

Rebecca caught up with him, just as he got to the front door. Instead of opening the door, he started talking to it.

'Open.' he hissed.

'Why did you tell the door to Open?' Rebecca asked.

Tom looked at her surprised. 'You understood me?'

'Yeah.' said Rebecca, not noticing what the big deal was.

'I didn't know you were a parsletongue.' he said, with a smirk.

'A parsletongue?'

'Yeah, you can talk to snakes.'

'I know what a parsletongue is.' snapped Rebecca, she wasn't thick. 'I just didn't know I was one.'

'Oh, well now you do.'

Before Rebecca could comment, the door opened up. Tom took her hand again.

'I suggest you keep hold if you don't want to get attacked.' he said.

Rebecca decided not to ask into it. She'd find out soon enough. As soon as they had entered, 2 men came into the hallway. Both men bowed lowed, their foreheads near the ground. They both muttered 'My Lord'. This confused Rebecca even more. One man was tall and thin, with long blonde hair. The other was short and fat, and had a sheepish look about him. Rebecca tired of being confused, shook Tom's hand. Tom instantly looked down at her.

'Why are they doing that?' she asked, pointing at the men.

Both men looked up at her. Obviously not knowing she was there before. Both looked at her with shock on their faces.

'But My Lord she's...she's...' stuttered the short, fat man.

'I know who she is Wormtail!' snapped Tom. 'Now go and get some houself to prepare me and my guest some food. Then go!'

Wormtail scurried away, leaving just Tom, Rebecca and the other man in the hallway. Tom turned to the other man.

'Lucuis take this and put it in the study.' he held the bag out to the man called Lucuis. 'Then leave.'

Before Lucuis could take it though, Rebecca quickly moved forwards and grabbed her bag back. Tom and Lucuis looked at her surprised.

'Give that here.' snarled Lucuis.

'No it's mine.' Rebecca said, stubbornly.

'Becky he's just going to put it in my study.' said Tom, in a caring voice.

Rebecca stared at Tom. No one had ever referred to her as Becky before. Tom must have caught onto her surprise.

'What?'

'No one's ever called me Becky before.' answered Rebecca.

'Oh sorry.' said Tom, looking uncomfortable with the situation.

'It doesn't matter.' Rebecca said, smiling.

Rebecca looked at Lucuis and held out her bag. He took immediately, but carefully and went away. She looked back at Tom, who was still staring at her. Rebecca stared back at him. Tom looked away first, towards a door further up.

'Come on.' he said, leading the way.

Rebecca followed obediently. Wondering where they we're going.

'By the way, which do you prefer to be called Rebecca or Becky?' tom asked her.

'Um.' Rebecca thought about it. 'Rebecca please, that's what people have always called me.'

'Rebecca it is.' he said smiling.

They soon came to a set of wooden doors. Tom pushed them open and walked straight into the kitchen. Rebecca gasped at the size of it. She heard Tom snigger.

'You like it?' he questioned.

'It's huge.' she replied.

The kitchen was about twice of the size, of her parents. It was painted in a dark green, with silver snake markings in the top corners of each wall. All in all, it was gorgeous. Rebecca knew that she wasn't meant to like snakes, seen as it was classed as a dark creature, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know what made her fascinated by them, but whatever it was made them her favourite animal.

'Food is served master.' said a small voice.

Rebecca looked down to find a house elf in front of Tom. She was surprised to find the house elf, in a decent shape. The house elves at Potter house were mostly underweight. Her father said that house elves, only needed small amounts of food. The rest of her family agreed, although her mother never really used the house elves. Her brother seemed to enjoy kicking them, which disgusted her. She also disagreed with her father, but when she had voiced her opinions she was greeted with a slap, and no food for two days. She looked to her right to find Tom had gone. She looked around, but couldn't find him.

'Tom?' she called, hoping he'd answer.

'Through the door on the left.' Tom shouted back, much to her relief.

Rebecca looked to her left and saw a wooden door. She walked up and cracked it open. She looked through to find Tom sitting, in a living room, on a green couch. Rebecca guessed he liked the colour green.

'Well are you coming in or not?' he asked her, surprising her.

'How did you know I was there.' she asked, pushing the door further, and walking in.

'I sensed you magical aurora.' he replied. 'Which might I add is pretty strong for your age.'

'Really?'

'You sound shocked at that.' Tom said amused.

'I am.' Rebecca replied, sitting down. 'I don't know many spells.'

'The number of spells you know doesn't strengthen your aurora. Only time does.' he scoffed.

'Oh.' Rebecca said, looking down.

………………………………………

Tom looked at Rebecca, curiously. The girl didn't seem to know a much as he would of thought, seen as she was a Potter. He would have thought her parents would have taught her and her brother this stuff. Even though, the idiots, thought her brother had mucked up his former body. When actually he'd just cried and hid behind Rebecca, that night he came to kill them. He looked at the girl now. She didn't look well cared for, and he was sure he'd saw a bruise on her arm earlier. He was starting to question whether he could kill the girl in front of him. He looked at the drink he'd placed before her. It was spiked with a slow killing potion. He watched her each out for it. Something in him reacted, and he quickly snatched it away. Rebecca's head shot up.

'It's not that chilled.' he lied. 'I'll just get you another one.'

He stood and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and placed the glass on the counter. He leant his body weight against the counter, trying to think of what to do. He'd just proved to himself that he couldn't kill her. The girl was to sweet, young and, though he hated to admit it, beautiful. He cursed himself. He'd fallen for her. Tom summoned the pumpkin juice, and poured her another glass. This time leaving out the killing potion. He walked back into the living room, keeping a straight face, to find Rebecca had left her seat. He looked around the room, and found her looking into the glass case, which contained Nagini. He smirked. Who would have thought Potter's daughter liked snakes. He quietly placed the juice on the table, and crept up behind her. As he got closer, he realized that Rebecca was talking to Nagini. He stopped behind her.

'_Master_.' hissed Nagini.

Rebecca spun round, and looked at him. Fear was written all over her face.

'I'm sorry.' she said frightened. 'I was looking around, and I spotted Nagini, and we got talking.'

Tom was instantly confused. Why was Rebecca apologising? He hadn't even said anything. He reached out, but she instantly drew back and closed her eyes.

'I'm really sorry. Please don't hit me.' she said, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

Tom was instantly taken aback. She thought he was going to hit her. What the hell made her think that? He placed a hand on her left arm. She gasped, as if in pain.

'Rebecca I'm not going to hit you.' Tom said, withdrawing his hand.

Rebecca opened her eyes. 'Your not?'

'No. I was just going to say your drink is on the table.'

'Oh.'

'Why did you think I'd hit you?'

'Cause I didn't ask you to look at your snake.' she muttered, looking at the floor.

Tom suddenly had a thought. Not that he liked this particular thought.

'Rebecca, did you get hit back at your home?'

Rebecca nodded her head slowly, still not looking at him. He resisted the urge to storm over to the Potter's house and kill them all now. He realized Rebecca was crying, and instantly pulled her into a hug.

'Hey, it's O.K.' he said, soothingly.

He hoped none of his followers were watching. He was glad that he'd sent Wormtail and Lucuis away. He vowed to himself that no way was Rebecca going back.

**A/N. This chapter was really to show that Voldermort/Tom isn't as cruel as everyone thinks. Remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Revelations

_One year later._

Rebecca woke up at 7am, even though it was Saturday. She sighed and rolled onto her back. She always seemed to be waking up at 7. Monday to Friday it didn't matter, cause then she had plenty of time to get ready. During the weekdays Tom taught her spells and potions. He told her he wanted to start her education early. They were getting on really well. She smiled to herself. She'd realised around after the first month at staying at Tom's house, which she soon realised was called Riddle Manor, that she had feelings for him. Although she'd never expressed them. She sighed again, and swung her legs out from under the covers. Her bare feet, didn't take long to adjust to the cold tiles. She walked over to her closet, and pulled out some muggle clothes. During the weekends she'd taken to wearing them, she only wore robes during the weekdays. She grabbed her rose v-neck shirt, and a pair of boot-leg jeans. Tom had taken her to a muggle shopping mall in London, 3 days after she'd moved in, saying that if she was insisting on wearing muggle clothes it should be the best. He didn't take her to get her own robes though. She hadn't gone to Diagon Alley or Hogsmead. She knew that if she went she'd be recognised, seen as she'd made front page news. After her disappearance, the Daily Prophet had printed the story saying that she'd been kidnapped by Voldermort. The article had included 3 interviews. One from the minister saying they'd get her back. The other was Dumbledore saying that Voldermort had kidnapped Rebecca, as plot to destroy Harry. The final one was of her parents. She'd felt sick, reading about how her parents desperately wanted her back, and missed her terribly. Rebecca had ended up tearing the article up, before Tom could even read it. Not that it bothered him, he just got another one. Anyway, they'd spent the day getting Rebecca, a new wardrobe. Now her closet was full of shirts, jeans, skirts, dresses and shoes, all of which we're top of the range. Then she grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra, and went into the bathroom. Even though Rebecca knew Tom wouldn't be up yet. She still changed in the bathroom. She was always worried that he'd come in, if she changed in her bedroom. Once she was dressed, she brushed her teeth and cleaned her face, before applying her make-up. The make-up had been given to her by Mrs Malfoy. She'd met the Malfoy family about a week after arriving at the Riddle Manor. It had been the last day of the month.

_Flashback_

Rebecca was in her room reading, when she heard the doorbell go. She heard Tom going to answer it. Curious, Rebecca set the book to the side, got up, smoothed down her jeans and walked over to her door. She opened it slightly and looked out. She pulled her long brown hair, to the side, to get a clear view. Thankfully her room was right at the stop of the staircase, which meant she had a birds-eye view of the visitors. She recognised the man instantly. It was the man, who'd taken her bag on her first day here. Lucuis. She watched a thin woman with blonde hair walk in, followed by a boy. The boy looked about Rebecca's age, and had blonde hair similar to Lucius's, but shorter.

'Lucuis.' greeted Tom, in the same tone he used with Rebecca.

'My Lord.' replied Lucuis, bowing.

Rebecca still didn't get why Lucuis did that every time he met Tom. She'd questioned Tom about it, but he ignored her and changed the subject. She made a note to herself to ask later. Also Lucuis was the only other person, besides herself, that she'd heard Tom use this tone with. Every other person Rebecca had heard Tom talk to, had received a harsh tone. That was something else she'd have to ask him about. Tom turned to the woman.

'Narcissa.' he said.

'My Lord.' she replied, bowing like Lucuis.

'And this must be Draco.' said Tom, looking at Draco.

'Yes, sir.' Draco replied, he looked down frightened.

Rebecca couldn't figure out what he was scared about. O.K., sure she'd been scared of Tom at first. But that was because she thought he'd hit her. The boy parents, who Rebecca assumed were the man and woman, obviously knew Tom. So why was he scared?

'Well I'm glad to see you've finally bought your son along, Lucuis.' said Tom.

'I believed it was high time for him to met you.' replied Lucuis, straightening up.

'Good, now I just need to sort someone out.' Tom said.

'Excuse me, sir.' asked Draco quietly. 'Can I ask a question?'

'Of course Draco.' came Tom's reply.

'Who's she?' said Draco, pointing up the stairs.

It took Rebecca about 3 seconds to realise Draco was pointing at her. She realised Tom was looking in the direction Draco was pointing at. She instantly retreated back into her room, closing the door, hoping that Tom hadn't spotted her. He had told her not to come out until everyone had left.

'Rebecca you can come out.' called Tom.

Rebecca sighed with relief that he wasn't mad. She opened the door, and looked out again. This time she saw that every one was looking in her direction. She gulped nervously.

'Come on.' said Tom. 'Don't keep them waiting.'

Rebecca stepped out of her room and slowly made her way done the stairs. She felt really uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. Once she had stepped of thee last step, Rebecca went and stood next to Tom.

'Lucuis, Narcissa, Draco this is Rebecca.' said Tom, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Rebecca shifted nervously, keeping her eyes down. Why did she have to be so bloody curious? She hated standing here; she wasn't good with meeting new people. In other words she was, although she hated to admit it, shy. A pair of black shoes came into her view. Rebecca looked up, and came face to face with Draco. Although he was smiling, Rebecca could see the nervousness in his eyes. Draco stuck his hand out.

'Draco Malfoy.' he said.

'Rebecca.' she replied, taking his hand.

'Don't you have a last name?' asked Draco, amused.

'I don't use it.' Rebecca replied, letting go of his hand.

'Well I can tell you're a Potter anyway.' Draco carried on.

'Great.' murmured Rebecca.

'Tell you what I won't use it.' Draco bargained.

'Deal.'

'Rebecca why don't you show Draco your room, and then you can go the back way to the library.' Tom said, from behind her.

Rebecca turned to look at him. 'O.K.' she said smiling.

Rebecca was about to lead Draco away, when she remembered she hadn't asked his parents permission. Tom had been strict on politeness, along with other stuff. It was part of one of her lessons. She turned to Lucuis and Narcissa.

'Would you mind if I show your son around?' Rebecca asked, politely.

'Of course not.' Lucuis replied.

'It's not many days you come across a young lady with knowledge in politeness.' commented Narcissa.

'Tom taught me. He says that it's important to show that you have manners. Manners are what separate the rich from the poor.' said Rebecca, remembering Tom's saying.

'Correct.' said Lucuis, looking impressed. 'Draco, you look after Miss Rebecca.'

'I will father.' said Draco.

'Come on Draco.' said Rebecca, pulling him along.

_End Flashback_

Since then Draco and his parents had come on the very last night of each night. Rebecca still didn't know what happened on those nights, but she knew something did. When she'd asked Tom about it, he'd just told her that it was a meeting to discus business. That was the other thing that Rebecca didn't know about. She had no idea what Tom did for a living. He obviously had plenty of money, and was well respected but she'd never seen him leave the house during the day, to go to work. There had been a few occasions when he did go out, at night; she had no idea what he did. Rebecca had a good idea that her answers lay in the meetings. Unfortunately Draco never let her go and see. Even though he was daring, and wasn't frightened easily, he never let her go and see, no matter how much she asked. Rebecca had a suspicion that Draco knew what went on in those meetings, but he wouldn't spill. However tonight was different. Tonight Draco wouldn't be here when the meeting was on. He had a party to go to, and was unable to come. Leaving Rebecca free to go and have a look. Now all she had to do was wait until tonight.

Tom groaned when he realized what day it was. He hated the last days of the month, because it meant he had to have another meeting. He'd grown to hate them even more, since Rebecca had moved in. He was always worried she'd find out. He knew he had to tell her, but he was frightened she'd leave or kill him. He rolled over and looked at his clock. 8 am. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'_Good morning massster_.' hissed a familiar voice.

Tom turned to find Nagini, wrapped around one of his bed posts. He smiled at his familiar. Nagini was his closet friend, even if she was an animal. He felt able to talk to her about anything. Plus the fact that none of his followers could speak parsletongue, enabled him to speak to her at any time. Although now he had to make sure Rebecca wasn't there.

'_Morning Nagini_.' he replied.

'_How isss today_?' asked Nagini.

'_Dreadful_.' replied Tom, walking over to his closet. '_I've got another meeting today_.'

'_Well at leassst you only have them once a month_.' Nagini replied.

'_I know_, _I know.' _Tom said, pulling out a pair of robes. '_I just don't like having them, while she'ss in the house_.'

'_You really care about her, don't you_?' asked Nagini.

'_Yeah_.' admitted Tom.'_Argh, cursse me for having feelingss for her_.'

'_I think it'ss a good thing. Afterall even the Dark Lord needs someone_.'

'_Shut up Nagini_.' said Tom, unwilling to continue this conversation.

'_You should tell her_.' said Nagini.

Tom headed over to the bathroom door. '_Just leave it Nagini_.' he said, shutting the door behind him.

Tom leant his head against his head against the door. He contemplated tellling Rebecca everyday how he felt, but the words always got caught in his throat. Plus he was worried she might reject him. He sighed, annoyed with his emotions. He stepped away from the door, and turned the shower on. Maybe a shower would help.

'Not bloody likely.' a voice in his head muttered.

Rebecca sat in the library, reading one of Tom's many books. She spent nearly every Saturday morning here. Rebecca loved Tom's library, for three reasons. The first was because it was huge. The library beat the Potters hand down, and there's was pretty big. The second was because of the types of books Tom had. Where as her parents library, had mostly Quidditch and few spell books, Tom's library had loads of books on every categories. Rebecca's favourite books were the spell ones, and the dark arts. The spell ones, because most of them were way past her age group standard, which meant when Rebecca accomplished doing one it made her feel special and clever. Something neither of her parents had ever accomplished with her. The dark arts books were something else. Although Rebecca knew the dark arts were bad, and considered evil, she still found them interesting. Most of the dark arts books in here were about the history of the arts. Some contained wizards who were well accomplished in the dark arts. Rebecca found that every book mentioned Voldermort, except for the ones before he'd come to power. She'd found out about what he'd done, but she hadn't managed to find out his past. Unfortunately none of the books told her of Voldermort's real name, which meant she had no way to search. She'd found a few that had mentioned her brother, and had resisted the urge to scribble out his name and write in her own. She hadn't told Tom that bit of info yet. She'd decided to keep quiet, plus they'd never talked about her family since that 1st day. Rebecca turned a page in the book, which was lying on her lap. The book was relatively new, with a black cover and red writing at the top. The writing read: 'The Dark Arts: the history and spells surrounding it'.

'Haven't you read that book before?'

Rebecca snapped her head up, startled by the voice. She relaxed as soon as she found out, who had spoken. Tom was standing in the doorway, with Nagini wrapped loosely round his neck. Rebecca had learnt early on that Nagini was Tom's familiar. Tom was wearing a loose pair of trousers, a baggy shirt and a black robe. He always came down in that outfit, but it was always clean. Since Rebecca always managed to wake up earlier than Tom, she didn't change into her exercise clothes in the morning. Rebecca noticed Tom's hair was still damp, and guessed he'd had a shower. Rebecca never bothered on Saturday mornings she waited until of her regular exercise. Rebecca noted that she preferred Tom's hair dry, rather than wet. She realised Tom was waiting for her to answer his question.

'I have.'

'So why are you reading it again?' he asked, walking over.

'Because it's my favourite.'

'Oh.'

Tom sat down next to her on the couch. Rebecca tensed, trying to keep her heart rate at bay. She felt something glide onto her shoulders, and looked to find Nagini slithering from Tom's shoulders to hers.

'_Hello Nagini_.' Rebecca said, in parsletongue.

'_Morning Missss Potter_.' Nagini replied.

'_Nagini_!' Rebecca hissed annoyed.

'_SSorry_.' apologised Nagini

Rebecca just shook her head. She hated being referred to as 'Miss Potter'. Even though it was her correct title, she preferred to be just called Rebecca. She looked back at Tom, to find him staring at her.

'What?'

'I just wondered why you don't like being called Miss Potter?'

'Because it reminds me of my past.'

'Oh.'

They both sat in silence for a while. Rebecca tried to carry on reading, but she couldn't concentrate. In the end she gave up, and just glanced along the books, but not taking in any of the titles.

'I've got a meeting tonight.' Tom said, breaking the silence.

'O.K.' said Rebecca, already knowing.

'So I need you to...'

'I know. Got into my room tonight and stay there until you come and get me.' Rebecca said, knowing the routine.

'Yeah.' said Tom, he pulled into a hug. 'I know you hate staying up in your room.'

'Can't I come with you?' asked Rebecca, pointlessly.

'No.' said Tom, simply.

'But...'

'No buts.' said Tom, cutting her off .Now lets go and get some breakfast.

After breakfast Tom and Rebecca, once she'd changed, started their exercises. Tom had made Rebecca do different exercise, although she'd found them hard at first, she was starting to enjoy them. The exercises involved them doing hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, karate and kung-fu. Tom had told Rebecca that learning to fight was important, in case you ever lost you wand. Additional exercise which Rebecca did by herself was gymnastics. This she had been taught by Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix. Although Bella was a bitch to everyone she'd her talk to, she seemed to behave when Tom was around. What very few people knew was Bella was a trained gymnast, and Tom had got her to train Rebecca. Rebecca soon learnt that Bella pushed her hard. The first weeks had been hell, but she was progressing.

After the exercises, Tom and her had lunch. After zooming round on her broom for and hour and half, which she loved, Rebecca headed off for the shower. By the time she was clean and dressed, it was evening. She smiled all she had to do now was wait for the meeting to begin.

By the time the meeting had begun, Rebecca was ready to just jump into bed. She ignored her tiredness, and stayed awake. At around 9.30, Rebecca guessed it was safe to go and look. She made her way over the door, and cracked it open. After surveying the corridor, and being absolutely convinced no one was there, Rebecca headed downstairs. She knew the meetings were held in the room next to Tom's study. The room was as bleak, as bleak can be. The floor was stone, as were the wall, and the only bit of colour was that of the red throne at the top of the room. Rebecca had seen in there once, whilst looking wrong. Tom had told not to go in there after that, and that it was where he dealt with business. Rebecca couldn't hear any noise, but could definitely see light. She guessed there was a silencing charm around the room. When she was at the door, she looked to see if there was any hole to look through. Disappointment filled her, making her resort to plan B. She pulled out her wand and cast a silencing charm on the door, and then she grasped the door handle and shifted it open slightly. Screams instantly filled Rebecca's ears. She watched horrified as a man lay twisting in pain. By the way his body was arched; Rebecca guessed he was under the Cruciatus curse. After what seemed like an eternity for Rebecca, when it was actually just under a minute, the curse was lifted off the man.

'Thank you my lord for being so kind.' said the man, bending down and kissing the hem of another man's robes.

This man was sitting on the throne at the top of the room. His hood was pulled up, so Rebecca couldn't see his face.

'Don't fail me again Severus.' replied a familiar voice.

Rebecca watched as the hood was pulled back, revealing Tom's face. Finally everything clicked into place. The people always calling him my lord, the way everyone respected him-or rather feared him, the fact that he had loads of money. Tom Riddle was Lord Voldermort. This time Rebecca couldn't stop from gasping, in shock and pain. However since the room was deadly quiet, her gasp maximised in volume. Every person in the room turned to look at her. Yet Rebecca's eyes remained looking at Tom. She watched his eyes fill with shock, at the fact that she was there. Before anyone could even comprehend what to do, Rebecca turned and ran back to her room. Hoping no one had seen her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Forgiveness and Acceptance

'Shit'

Tom stood up, making Severus Snape retreat back quickly. Tom ignored the stares of his followers and ran out of the room. He saw Rebecca disappear up the stairs.

'Rebecca come back.' he called after her, but she didn't say answer.

He followed her up the stairs and had just reached the top, when she slammed her door shut. Tom tried the door handle, but found it locked. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the lock.

'Alohomora.'

The lock clicked open. Tom pocketed his wand and pushed open the door. He saw Rebecca straight away. She was sitting on the bed, with her back to the door. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was looking down at something.

'You knew all along.' Rebecca said emotionlessly, before Tom could utter a word.

'Knew what? He asked.

'Knew what really happened that Halloween night.'

'Yeah.' replied Tom quietly.

'Why?' asked Rebecca, still showing no emotion.

'There was a prophecy and...'

I know about the bloody prophecy!' snapped Rebecca, finally showing her anger. 'I've heard flammin Dumbledore go on about it, and how it's about my fucking brother.'

Tom remained silent. He'd never seen Rebecca angry in the past 5 months, she'd been here. Sure he'd seen her get annoyed, but not angry.

'What I meant.' continued Rebecca, using her emotionless tone again. 'Is why you kept me here if you knew?

Tom sighed and walked over to one of the nearby chairs. He could now see what Rebecca had been looking at. In her hands was a photo frame, containing the picture of them both. The picture had been taken a month earlier, at Rebecca's birthday party. It had only been a small one, with the Malfoys, but Narcissa had insisted on getting a picture of the both. Tom could also see Rebecca's face. Tear marks streaked her cheeks, and her eyes were bloodshot. He felt a pain of guilt, at knowing she'd been crying.

'Well?'

Tom snapped out of his thoughts. 'I hadn't intended to, to begin with. My plan had been to kill you with a potion, but something happened that day.'

'What happened?'

'I fell in love with you.' he muttered.

'What?'

'I fell in love with you!' he shouted.

Rebecca turned and faced Tom, letting her emotionless mask fall. Had he just told her he loved her?

'There you happy now?' continued Tom, turning red. 'Now you can go and tell the precious Order, that Voldermort loves Rebecca flammin Potter.'

Tom stormed out her room, without giving her a chance to respond. She heard him go back downstairs and slam the door, presumably to the room where the meeting was. Rebecca sat there trying to sort out her head. Now she had a choice. Go back to the family she hated, or stay with the man she was meant to kill. She fell back on to her bed, and thumped the bed. Why did everything in her life have to be so god damn hard?

'_Rebecca._' hissed a familiar voice.

'_Nagini_?' replied Nagini, wondering what Tom's familiar was doing here.

'_Yess_.' responded Nagini, appearing up the post of her bed.

'_What are you doing here Nagini_?'

'_I thought I'd come and check up on you, now that you know the truth_.'

'_Great, even you knew. Was I the only one who didn't know I was living with Lord Voldermort_?'

'_Pretty much_.'

'_Why did no one bother to tell me_?'

'_Because Tom forbade it. He wass sscared_.'

'_Sscared_?'

'_He didn't want you to go_.'

'_He seemed O.K. with me going just now_.' replied Rebecca acidicly.

'_Tom hides his feelings. Living your life with no one, who's human, that cares about you will do that to you_.'

'_He's got his followers_.'

'_They worship, not care_.' replied Nagini.

'_Oh Nagini, what do I do_?' Rebecca asked desperately, turning to face the snake. '_Do I stay, knowing I have to kill him, or do I go back to the family that treats my like dirt_?'

'_Who said you have to kill him_?' questioned Nagini.

'_The prophecy_.'

'_Some prophecies don't come true. They're just likely outcomes. Just cause Dumbledork said it has to be done, doesn't mean it has to_.'

'_But it's like a major rule, that Tom has to be killed_.' stated Rebecca, sullenly.

'_Some rules are made to be broken_.' replied Nagini, winking.

Rebecca looked at Nagini surprised. Nagini was the one who had told Rebecca to always respect the rules. In a strange way, she was like a mother to Rebecca. Nagini uncoiled herself from the poll, and slithered towards the door. She stopped just before heading out into the corridor.

'_The choice is yours_.' she hissed back. '_You can either follow the easy path, and ruturn home. Or you can follow your heart. Either way he's still downstairs, and Snape has gone. So no light person will know_.'

With that Nagini left the room. Rebecca wondered why Snape, being there would let the light side know. She dismissed the thought, and concentrated on what to do. It didn't take her long to figure out what to do. She jumped off the bed, and raced down the stairs, jumping over the banister once she was close to the bottom. She thanked those exercises now. She sprinted towards the door; she'd been in front of not long ago. Taking a deep breath, and then exhaling, she opened the door. She opened it quietly, so that it would cause a better scene. No one noticed her standing in the doorway. The death eaters were talking amongst themselves, whilst Lucuis and Tom were in a deep conversation. Rebecca made a mental note, to hit Draco for not telling her about who Tom was. Taking another deep breath, she shouted as loud as she could.

'TOM RIDDLE.'

The room went deadly silent, and all eyes rested upon her. Rebecca ignored Tom's followers, and concentrated on Tom. His face was a mixture of anger and surprise. Hoping her nerves didn't get the best of her, Rebecca headed towards Tom. Everyone moved out the way, obviously to see what would happen.

'How dare you leave without giving me a chance to reply.' Rebecca continued, not shouting but still talking sternly. 'I don't care if your followers let you treat them like that, but I for one will not stand for it.'

By now Rebecca was standing in front of Tom, breathing hard. His eyes were filled with shock, as were Lucuis, and presumably everyone else's. Tom's eyes flicked to Lucuis.

'Hey you look at me not him.' Rebecca snapped, amazed at her new found strength to talk to tom like that. 'He's not the one you walked out on.'

'I...' Tom began nervously, but then his face turned to anger.

'Just who do you think you are?' he shouted and jumping to his feet, causing Rebecca to step back. 'How dare you speak to me like that! I should Crucio you now.'

'Go on then.' dared Rebecca, trying to keep as calm as possible.

'What?' questioned Tom.

'Crucio me.' said Rebecca. 'But I just though you should know I made my choice.'

'Choice?' asked Tom, losing his anger and looking bewildered.

'To go or stay.'

'And?'

Rebecca could hear Tom's nervousness. She smiled gently and stepped forwards so their faces were almost touching.

'I choose stay.' answered Rebecca, before kissing him.

Tom instantly froze. Rebecca's lips were on his and he froze! He finally got hold of himself, and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled back, and smirked, causing Tom to cringe.

'I'll let you finish your meeting.' she said.

Tom suddenly remembered there were around 40 odd death eaters present. He let go off Rebecca, and nodded to her. She lent forward and kissed him briefly on the lips, before walking out the room. Tom stood shocked for a moment, before composing himself.

'Get out now!' he ordered, menacingly.

While every death eater fled in fear, one remained. Tom turned to Lucuis, who was smirking at him.

'What?' Tom snapped.

'Told you she liked you.' replied Lucuis.

Tom rolled his eyes and pointed to the door. 'Out.'

'I'm going.' replied Lucuis.

Tom was left standing in the empty meeting room, as he called it. His mind was racing. Half of him telling him to go to Rebecca and tell her she should go. After all she was only a kid. The half of him told him to let things take its course. He sat in his chair and placed his head in his hands. After a while, he heard someone scowl. Tom looked up to find Rebecca looking at him annoyed. He realised that Rebecca looked a lot older, when she was annoyed.

'If your going to say I'm too young to know what I'm doing, then I'm going to smack you round the head.' said Rebecca, folding her arms.

'You know its true.' said Tom, wishing it wasn't.

'Maybe, but I think that after everything I've gone through. I deserve some happiness.'

'You've just got a crush. It's natural since you've been cooped up with me for 12 months.'

'I've seen Draco.' argued Rebecca.

Tom thought about that. True Rebecca had seen Draco a number of times since she'd come. Rebecca unfolded her arms, and walked up to him. Tom started into her green eyes, as she stared into his.

'I know what I feel for you isn't a crush.' she admitted.

'How?' asked Tom, standing up to face her properly.

'Because when I kiss you I know that I love you.' replied Rebecca, blushing.

Tom stood unable to find any words to speak. No one had ever told him they loved him. He searched Rebecca's eyes, for any sense that she was lying. He found nothing. Rebecca stood on tip toes, and brushed her lips against his, still maintaining eye contact. Tom instantly wrapped his arms around her waist again, and crushed their lips together. Rebecca's arms wrapped around his neck, and she deepened the kiss. Tom had no plan on ruining his chances with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. This story isn't set in the same time frame as J.K. Rowlings books. OK. So the year is 2006.**

Chapter 6

The night before school

_August 31st 2006 (Rebecca is 15)_

'Do I really have to go?' asked Rebecca.

'Yes.' replied Tom.

'But I haven't gone for the last 4 years a letters come.'

'Yes, but you need to go to get your OWLS.'

'But I'm already ahead of them.'

'Then the year will fly by.'

Rebecca huffed and folded her arms. It was now 21:30, and Rebecca was still in Tom's study. Rebecca was trying to get Tom to let her not go to Hogwarts. Since she'd turned 11, an owl had come on July 15th with her letter to Hogwarts. For the past 4 years they'd sent the owl back, with its flight plan erased, and she'd stayed at the manor. Now this year Tom wanted her to go, saying it was so she could do her OWLS. Rebecca didn't want to go, nor did she really need to. After all she didn't need a bunch of tests to tell her that she was at a NEWT level. After all her boyfriend had been teaching her. Rebecca smiled at the fact, that Tom was her boyfriend. Even after around 5 years of being together, they hadn't done anything. Much to Rebecca's disappointment. She'd told him she was ready, but he refused saying she was still to young. She was happy with their relationship, but she still wanted to go further. Her and Tom weren't the only ones that were happy, since they'd got together. Bella, Lucuis and Snape, who'd been told was a spy working for them, had told her that Tom was less moody. Also the number of attacks had dropped. Rebecca had convinced Tom to stop attacking muggle borns. Tom had a whole new objective now. He wanted protection against muggles knowing. Both Tom and Rebecca had agreed that the number of muggles who would destroy witches and wizards was too high. They realised, together, that Dumbledore was the enemy, and he need to be stopped. The fact that the attacks on muggle borns had stopped, had sent the ministry into a frenzy. They were at a lost of what was happening. The Daily Prophet was saying the Tom, or Voldermort as they called him, had suddenly had a change of heart. The theory had been dismissed by both Fudge and Dumbledore. If only they knew.

'But they'll ask questions.' argued Rebecca.

'I'm sure you'll cope.' replied Tom, still not backing down.

'What about Dumbledork?' asked Rebecca, causing Tom to smile. He always smiled when she called Dumbledore, Dumbledork.

'You're Occlumency skills match mine, so you'll be fine.'

'But I'll miss you.' admitted Rebecca, looking at Tom with pleading eyes.

She didn't want to leave him. She knew she'd miss him like hell. She'd spent everyday, for the past 5 years, with him. Tom stood up and came round to her. He pulled her gently up, and cuddled her. She'd grown taller in the past 5 years. She gone from having to stand on tiptoes to kiss Tom, to just being able to look up, and stretch slightly.

'I'll miss you too.' he whispered. 'But you need to go.'

Rebecca nodded her head, finally admitting defeat. She blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She hated crying in front of Tom, even though he didn't mind. He gently took hold of her chin, and turned her head to look at him. She smiled as best as she could. He nodded understandingly. They both had a strong connection. They could understand each other with out words. Rebecca knew Tom didn't want her to go, but it was time she went and faced the wizarding world. Tom kissed her, briefly, on the lips. Rebecca smiled.

'You're going to be lonely, without me.' she said.

Tom smiled back. 'Then I best make the most of the few hours I have left with you.'

He kissed her again, running his tongue across her lips. Rebecca opened her mouth willingly, letting his tongue slid in. She moaned. She loved the way, Tom made her insides melt. Caught up in the moment, Rebecca slid her hands from around his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. He froze, and pulled away, stepping back.

'Rebecca...'

'Please.' she interrupted. 'I know you've said before that I'm too young, but I want to. Just let me have tonight, before I go.'

Tom's eyes bore into hers questioningly. She knew he wanted her, but he was still unsure. She stepped forwards and placed her hands on his chest.

'Please.' she whispered.

His face remained the same for a moment, before he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought their bodies together.

'If you really want to.' he whispered, seductively.

'Yes.' Rebecca whispered.

He smirked, before kissing her again. She waited a few minutes, exploring his mouth, before resuming unbuttoning his shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, she pushed the shirt of him. His chest was firm and detailed beautifully. His stomach was flat and well toned. She felt his hands slid up her back, pulling her top with him. She raised her arms, and broke the kiss, as the top was pulled over her head.

Tom looked at Rebecca, now standing in just her short skirt, bra and underwear. He knew that this wasn't the best idea, but he couldn't help himself. She was just too beautiful. He ran his hands down her figure. She let out a gasp, full of pleasure. He smiled, before resuming kissing her. His hands soon found their way to her skirt. They soon broke away, and he realised that he was left in just his boxers, and Rebecca was in her underwear and bra. Not that the bra was doing much. The black lace, was just asking to be taken off. He reached out and took her hand. If they were going to do it, then they weren't going to do it in his study. He led her over to a secret passage way, and opened it. Pulling her along, they soon arrived in his chambers. He let her go, and closed the passage way entrance. He turned back to find Rebecca sitting on the bed, smirking at him. He knew she was toying with him; she was going to make this night memorable, for both of them.

He made his way over to her, and pushed her down on to the bed. He ran his hands down the front of her body, and up her back. He paused at her bra, and then unfastened it. He pulled it away, revealing her perfectly shaped breasts. He knelt to her chest and traced her breasts with his tongue. Rebecca let out a soft moan. Her breathing became more ragged. Her back arched, and she clung to him as he licked in circles, nibbling, and slightly sucking. He loved the response that he was receiving from her. He ran his hands down her slender back. Sliding his fingers under her underwear he pulled it down a little and manoeuvred her to remove them, all the while working from her lips, to her neck, and to her breasts and back again

Rebecca was sure she couldn't take anymore, but that was before he gently plunged two fingers into her. She shouted his name, with pleasure. He laughed softly and looked into her eyes. She could see his need for her as well as he could see her need for him. His thumb stroked her clitoris and Rebecca started bucking her hips against his hand. She was soon met with her release.

'Wow!' She whispered and nipped at his ear and kissed his neck.

'That's nothing, my love,' he replied.

He climbed off her, and that's when she remembered he was still wearing his boxers.

'No fair.' she said, sitting up. 'You've still got something on.'

'What you going to do about it?' he teased.

Rebecca smirked, letting instinct taking over. How she knew what he wanted she had no idea. She pulled him back onto the bed, so he was lying beneath her. Rebecca proceeded to removing his boxers. As soon as they were gone, she traced his excretion with her finger. She heard him groan and he was instantly hard, not that he hadn't almost been before she touched him. She lowered herself, and slowly took him in her mouth. He groaned loudly, his hands automatically twisting through her hair. She teased him, twirling her tongue around him and groping him. After a few minutes of playing with him, Rebecca lay back on the bed, letting Tom crawl on top of her.

'Are you absolutely sure that you want this?' He asked seriously.

'Yes,' she smiled in answer.

He placed himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in to her. She gasped slightly, at the new pain she was experiencing. He told her that he would try and remain gentle. It took her a minute or so to become accustomed to the feeling of him inside her, but as soon as she was she told him to continue. Before she knew what was happening, she was meeting him thrust for thrust. The warmth emanated between them and Rebecca felt that this was the best thing that had ever happened. He was on the edge with her, and they soon fell from it and lost all control. He collapsed on top of her, but she didn't care. She couldn't get over the wonderful feeling, she had.

'Tom?'

He turned to look at her.

'Thank you.'

He smiled and kissed her. She barely noticed Tom, moving her until she was under the covers. She smiled, as he lay next to her. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

'Now I'm definitely going to miss you.' she said, as he stroked her hair.

'It's only till Christmas, then you'll be home.' he replied.

Rebecca nodded her head, and fell asleep. Hoping that Christmas would come soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hogwarts Express

Rebecca stood staring at the red train. The name 'Hogwarts Express' was painted on the front. Rebecca couldn't believe it. She was actually going to Hogwarts. She knew she'd see her brother and parents again. Tom had warned her that James was the DADA teacher, whilst Lily was the Potions teacher along with Severus. Rebecca smiled as she thought of Tom. She remembered feeling slightly shocked, when she woke up in his embrace naked. But that had only lasted for a minute, if that. Soon happiness flooded her. She couldn't believe they had finally done it. She wished Tom could of been here, unfortunately Aurous, were here.

'Hey Rebecca!'

Rebecca snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to look at Draco. The Malfoys had dropped them off together. Draco had been told to look after her, even though she was capable of looking after herself.

'You O.K.?' he asked.

'Yeah, just thinking about Tom.' she replied.

'I swear I'll never meet a stranger couple.' said Draco, shaking his head.

'Shut up.' said Rebecca, punching his arm.

'Ow.' complained Draco. 'No fair, you've had training.'

'Quit complaining Malfoy.'

'Alright. Come on.'

Rebecca nodded her head, and grabbed hold of her suitcase. Her suitcase had been made for her specifically. The case itself was carved from oak, and had a pure gold handle. There were four snakes, in each corner, made of silver. Her name was engraved in the case, and surrounded with rubies and emeralds. The emeralds for her eyes, the rubies for Tom. She wasn't scared or disgusted with him having red eyes. She actually found them even more interesting. She picked up another box, and followed Draco, keeping her head down. She didn't want people to know who she was yet. She'd got her styled, to slant over her face, to hide her scar, and had grown taller, so she looked different. But she knew that anyone who'd she'd know when she was living with the Potter would recognise her. Draco offered to help her with her suitcase, but she refused. He shrugged and led her towards a compartment. They soon came to the Malfoy cabin, which Draco always used. Rebecca gulped when she realised saw the name of the cabin opposite them. Potter Cabin. She pulled on Draco's arm. He followed her gaze.

'Shit.' he swore.

He opened the door, and pushed her into the cabin. She collapsed on the seat, just as Draco closed the compartment door. His face was paler than usual, and Rebecca was sure she was as white as snow.

'Rebecca I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that the Potter's were moving cabins.'

'It's fine Draco. I'll be O.K. I just had a shock. I haven't seen them in around 5 years, and I'm not quite sure what's going to happen.'

'You'll be O.K. I won't let them hurt you, and you can kick their ass with or without a wand. Seen as you can do wandless magic' he said, sitting opposite her.

'How do you know that?' asked Rebecca, 'Only Tom knows.'

'He told my dad, who I heard tell my mum.' he said, grinning.

'You Draco Malfoy are to damn nosey.'

Rebecca got up, and lifted her suitcase up onto the shelf. Then she looked at the box. Tom had given her the box, telling her not to open it until she was on the train. She opened it up, and gasped at what was lying inside.

'What is it?' questioned Draco.

'Tom's given me a snake.' Rebecca said.

'No way.' said Draco, standing up, and looking into the box. 'Hell that's a Midnight Adder. There really rare.'

Rebecca looked at the snake in the box. It was around 25 inches long, and was midnight blue, with black zigzags across its back. The snake opened its eyes, and took in its surroundings.

'_Hello_.' said Rebecca.

The snake looked at her. '_You speak my language_?'

'_Yess_.'

'_Are you my mistress_.'

'_I guessss sso_.' replied Rebecca, still shocked that she had a snake. '_Am I correct in assuming that you are to be my familiar_?'

'_Yesss_.'

_Do you have a name_?'

'_It's Midnight_.'

'_That fit's_.' said Rebecca smiling.

The snake nodded, in agreement. Rebecca outstretched her arm, and Midnight wrapped around the lower half of her arm, before making herself towards Rebecca's neck. Soon Midnight was wrapped loosely around her neck. It reminded Rebecca of Nagini, when she'd wrap around Tom's neck.

'What's her name?' asked Draco, gently petting Midnight.

'Midnight.' replied Rebecca.

'Couldn't you come with something less obvious?' asked Draco, with a sneer.

'It was already picked for her. I don't want to confuse her.'

'She's gorgeous.'

There were raised voices heard from outside the cabin. 'What the hell?' muttered Draco.

'Don't know.' replied Rebecca.

'Can I open the door?' asked Draco.

'Sure. I've got to meet them sometime.' said Rebecca, finally getting over her fear. 'Besides I can't be the Dark Lord's girlfriend, and be scared of the Potters. I'd be as bad as a Weasley then.'

'You ain't even met them yet.' responded Draco, with his trade mark sneer.

'A Weasley's a Weasley.' said Rebecca with her sneer, using Draco's exact words at describing them.

Draco shook his head and pulled open the door, and stuck his head out the door.

'Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle what are you doing out here?' Rebecca heard Draco asked.

'Potter, Weasley and Granger wouldn't let us past.' came a cool reply.

Rebecca froze. One of her family members was out there. Seen as they were all children, Rebecca guessed it was Harry. She took a deep breath, time to face her brother. She stood up, placed Midnight back in her box and walked up to Draco. She leant out, and found 4 people to her right, and 3 to her left, looking at her. She looked at the people on her right. 3 boys and one girl. She figured these were Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. She knew what they all looked like with out meeting them. Draco had shown her a photo of the Slytherin House, and pointed them out. She looked at the 3 people on her left. Her blood ran cold, as she recognised her brother. Harry looked just like James, except he had Lily's eyes. There was another boy with red hair and freckles, who Rebecca knew was Ron Weasley, and a girl with bushy brown hair, she had to be Hermionie Granger.

'Hey Draco, who's the girl?' asked Blaise.

'I'll tell you later.' said Draco. 'Just get inside.'

'Hey Malfoy I don't remember you asking us if they could.' said Harry.

Harry sounded like James, making Rebecca feel fear inside her. The last time she'd heard James's voice had been the day he shouted at her to come back.

'I don't need to Potter, I've got a cabin just like you.' snapped Malfoy.

'Yeah, but both my parents are teachers, and I'm the 'Wizarding World Saviour'. Harry said, with a smirk.

Rebecca couldn't help but snigger. He still thought he'd saved himself. She wondered how thick he could be.

'You got something to say girl.' snapped Harry.

Rebecca smirked, and saw the fear in her brother's and his friend's eyes come to light. 'Nah, I just think you're pathetic.'

Draco looked at her, with both shock and pride in his eyes. She heard Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, all burst out laughing, as did a few other people. Rebecca realised that a crowd had gathered to watch the dispute.

'Pathetic? Do you know who I am?' asked Harry angrily.

'Yeah.' said Rebecca, looking at her nails in an 'I'm bored fashion.'; 'You're the son of a man and women, who caused their daughter to runaway.'

Everyone, but Draco, looked shocked at this. Draco shook his head.

'I thought you were waiting till the feast.' he whispered, so only Rebecca heard.

'I was, but then Potter came.' replied Rebecca.

'Hey.' shouted Ron, who now decided to talk. 'Mind explaining what you meant by that last comment.'

'What'd you think I meant Weasley.' snapped Rebecca. 'I know your not the brightest knife in the draw, but do try and use your poor excuse of a brain.'

This caused a lot more laughs, included three red heads, who were definitely Weasley. Two were boys and looked identical. Rebecca knew they were the Weasley twins, who looked oddly familiar. The other was a girl, who Rebecca figured to be Ginny. Ron turned as red as his hair and glared at his three siblings.

'Shut up, you three!' he shouted.

'Hey Weasley.' shouted Rebecca.

Ron turned to look at her. 'What?'

'You should treat your family with respect.'

'Wait I still what you meant by my sister running-away.' said Harry, before Ron could respond to Rebecca's comment. 'Everyone knows she was taken by You-Know-Who.'

Rebecca laughed, and stepped out the cabin. 'Please don't tell me the supposed Saviour is scared of saying Voldermort.'

Gasps escaped nearly everyone's lips. A few people looked ready to faint, at hearing Voldermort name. Harry looked shocked, and then angry.

'How dare you speak his name. Are you stupid?'

'No Potter, I ain't stupid. But I don't think there is anything to fear in a name.' replied Rebecca, glaring at Harry. 'Now if you don't mind we are nearly at Hogwarts, and I don't want to be late for the sorting, because of some stupid Potter.'

'Hey what's going on here?' asked a voice that Rebecca knew instantly.

'Dad.' called Harry.

Draco's hand grabbed onto hers. Rebecca looked at him and shook her head.

'I ain't scared of him any more.' she whispered to him.

Draco shook his head, but didn't object. 'Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle inside now.'

Rebecca watched as Harry hugged James. Anger churned through her. She hated this man. This man caused her nothing but pain, for 9 years. He was everything a parent shouldn't be.

'So what's going on?' asked James, ruffling Harry's hair.

'That girl was being mean, and she said His name.' said Harry.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. 'I wasn't being mean Potter, just telling the truth.'

'Hey kid, don't take that tone with my son.' snapped James.

'What you going to do Potter?' sneered Rebecca, causing gasps from everyone around. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco had their heads stuck out at this point.

'I'm a teacher I can take points away from your house.' replied James, full of himself.

'Bit hard, when I ain't been sorted yet.' responded Rebecca.

'You're new?'

'No Potter, I just forgot my house. Of course I'm new.' everyone sniggered.

James glared at everyone, causing them to keep quiet. 'If you don't want to loose points then leave.' he shouted.

'Jeez Potter, you're worse than Snape. And he's like a bat out of hell.'

'I heard that.' snapped a cool voice.

Rebecca spun round to face Snape. She smirked, which caused him to smile. But it quickly went. She knew he wouldn't be able to show people that he knew her. He strode up to her.

'What gave you the impression I was a bat out of hell?' he asked.

'The way your clock trails after you, makes it look like wings that are down. Kinda.' said Rebecca, earning a gasp. 'Plus you dress in black. May I suggest you wear some colour? Like pink?'

Everyone burst out laughing, even the Potters. Rebecca smirked at Snape, and he glared at her. She knew he'd found it funny, having seen a slight twitch in his lips.

'Everyone in there cabins, and may I suggest that you not try insulting me again.' said Snape, before turning on his heel and walking away.

Rebecca turned to look at Draco. 'Was it something I said?'

Draco rolled his eyes and jested for her to back inside. Rebecca smirked and waited till Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were in. She was about to set foot in, when James called to her.

'Hey kid, have we met before?' he asked.

'Yep,' responded Rebecca. 'I was at your house just over 5 years ago.'

'What's your name?' he asked. 'I can't seem to remember.'

'You'll find out soon enough.' Rebecca said, stepping into the cabin and shutting it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hogwarts

Rebecca stepped off the Hogwarts Express. Draco had explained that their cases and pets were taken up to the castle later. Draco had also explained that Rebecca had to go with the first years, to be sorted. She followed the crowd of talkative first years, to the black lake. There waiting for them was Hagrid. Draco had explained each of the teachers and what they looked like. Hagrid was the easiest to remember, as he was basically the largest. Rebecca jumped into one of the boats, and they were soon setting off across the lake. Thankfully no one had noticed her. Yet. They soon reached the castle, and in a matter of minutes were standing in front of a set of large oak doors. Rebecca waited for Professor McGonagall, who Draco had said always led the first years, to take them into the Great Hall. McGonagall soon appeared and began, describing the houses. Rebecca already knew them all. Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the clever, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the cunning. Rebecca's heart started racing as the oak door opened up. She felt like running away, but she knew it would just complicate things. Plus she wasn't going to make Tom or anyone else, think she was afraid. Her feet managed to guide themselves into the hall. She saw four Aurors standing in the hall, two on either side of the room. She kept her face hidden, and waited for the hat to begin its song. The hat gave a small 'ahem', gaining everyone's attention, before it started to sing.

_Our saviour returns today._

_Five years away, and she returns._

_Tasks she's faced will seem pathetic,_

_Compared to what she'll face this year._

_She'll have to face those who hurt her bad._

_She'll have to deal with unexpected news._

_But most of all,_

_She'll have to decide between the light_

_Or her love._

_Our saviour returns today._

The entire hall erupted into instant chatter. Stuff like 'what's the hat on about?' and 'Who's the saviour?' Rebecca had a horrible feeling that the hat was talking about her. After all she was the real saviour, and she returned today. She gulped nervously. 'Please let me wrong' she thought. Rebecca waited for her name to be called out. Soon every first year had been sorted and she was left standing in the hall, on her own. She looked up to find McGonagall rolling up her parchment. Obviously she hadn't realised there was one student left.

'Um, Professor?' asked Rebecca, gaining everyone's attention.

Professor McGonagall looked at Rebecca surprised. 'Sorry, but what's your name?'

Before Rebecca could answer, another voice spoke up.

'Pup?'

Rebecca instantly recognised the voice. She spun round, a smile on her face. There standing at the end of the hall, was her godfather. Sirius Black. She saw another figure come and stand by Sirius. Remus Lupin, her second godfather. She hadn't seen either of them for over 5 years. They had hardly come over, and when they did she was forced into her room. The last time she'd seen them was at her 10th brithday party. Her last party at the Potters. All the gifts she'd gotten had been taken away, some were given to Harry others were sent away. Both looked at her with shock.

'Oh my god Cub!' Remus cried.

'Uncle Remmy, don't cry like that.' said Rebecca, covering her ears.

'Pup, is that really you?' asked Sirius, still not looking quite sure.

'No, Uncle Siri.' Rebecca said sarcastically. 'Of course it's me.' she snapped.

Rebecca saw Sirius's face brighten up. Before she could do anything, Sirius had ran to her, picked her up and was hugging her, whilst swinging her around. Rebecca cried out in shock, and began waving her arms.

'Sirius put me down!' she shouted.

He dropped her back on her feet, and she brushed down her robes. He reached out and tucked a piece of her hair, behind her ear. Just like he used to before she left. She forced herself not to cry, with joy. She saw Remus run up, and about to hug her. She jumped back.

'I ain't fallen for that. No offence put I want to keep my bones intact.' she said, knowing Remus would hold her just as tight as Sirius had.

Remus looked sadly at her, making her feel guilty. She cursed her guilt.

'Oh sod it.' Rebecca said, and flung her arms around Remus's neck.

He didn't lift her up, and the hug wasn't as tight as Sirius's had been. Rebecca buried her face in the crook of her godfathers neck.

'I missed you both so much.' she whispered.

'We missed you too, Cub.' he said back.

Rebecca pulled herself away from Remus. She remembered that she hadn't answered McGonagall's question. She turned round and faced the professor.

'Does that answer your question?' Rebecca asked her.

McGonagall slowly nodded her head. 'Potter, Rebecca.'

Those who hadn't figured out who she was ended up gasping in shock. Rebecca rolled her eyes, and walked up to the stool. McGonagall gave her a warm smile, and placed the sorting hat on Rebecca's head.

'Well it's about time, you put me on.' called the hat, irritated.

Rebecca and some other people, who'd gotten over the shock, laughed. 'Come on and sort me then.' Rebecca said, impatiently.

'I'm about to, you have Black's impatience, for sure.' snapped the hat.

Rebecca cringed, whilst Sirius ended up laughing, except it sounded like a bark, loudly. She felt the hat searching her head.

'Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. There's definitely bravery, seen as your here despite being nervous.'

Rebecca blushed. 'Did he have to say that?' she thought. 'Yes I did.' replied the hat in her mind. She sat up straight shocked. She hadn't known the hat could do that.

'Anyway, there's loyalty towards keeping you boyfriends name a secret.'

She saw both her 'uncles' eye her with interest. She knew that they were going to be asking a lot of questions.

'There's knowledge, curtsey of your boyfriend again.'

'Shut up about my boyfriend.' she thought. 'Fine.' replied the hat.

'And cunningness shows up, from your past achievements.'

Rebecca guessed the sorting hat was on about finding out about Tom being Voldermort.

'Hmm. I wish I could say All, because that's the best one. But seen as I'm not able to I'll go with GRYFFINDOR.'

Rebecca smiled, as cheering erupted in the hall. Although she wished she was with Draco, she knew Gryffindor wasn't that bad. McGonagall took the hat off her head, and Rebecca jumped down.

'Well done pup.' shouted Sirius.

Rebecca sighed. She knew no matter how much she asked Sirius, he would always call her pup. Just like Remus would call her cub. She waved at them both, and made her way towards the Gryffindor table. She ignored her parents gaze, and sat down. Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell quiet.

'And now I think it is time to eat.'

Food appeared on the tables, and students began to eat. Rebecca filled her plate, and began to eat. Once everyone was full the food disappeared, leaving the tables bare once again. Dumbledore stood up.

'Now that we're all fed and watered I think I will say a few words. The forest in the grounds is forbidden, and no magic should be used between classes, in the halls. Now it is time for bed.'

Everyone got up and headed for their dorms. Rebecca just stood up, when Dumbledore spoke again.

'Miss Potter could you stay behind please.'

Rebecca sighed. She'd expected this, but it didn't mean she had to like it. She saw Draco look at her, looking ready to say something. Rebecca shook her head. He nodded back, and left with his friends. She watched her godfather's leave, and sat back down. Once the hall was empty, she made her way towards the high table.

'Becky it's so nice to have you back.' said Dumbledore, in his 'grandfatherly' tone.

'It's Rebecca.' said Rebecca, annoyed.

'Why do you use your birth name?' asked Harry, who had refused to go. 'Becky or Bxs is so much cooler.'

'Because Potter, Rebecca is less common.' snarled Rebecca.

Rebecca saw Dumbledore tense. She had no doubt that Dumbledore, hadn't heard that response since Tom. Tom had told her about his Hogwarts day, and his interview with Dumbledore, when he tried to get the DADA job.

'Is that all?' asked Rebecca, tiredly.

'Rebecca Potter don't use that tone.' Lily snapped.

'It's just that I have at least 3 people to see before I go to bed.' continued Rebecca, ignoring Lily.

'I won't keep you longer than required.' said Dumbledore, using his 'grandfatherly' tone again. 'The main question is where have you been?'

'I was found by the guy, who is now my boyfriend.' replied Rebecca.

'I see, but I ask you how you managed to escape Lord Voldermort?' asked Dumbledore, with the annoying twinkle in his eye.

Rebecca began to laugh. 'You foolish old man. I wasn't taken by Voldermort. I ran away.'

'Excuse me?' asked Dumbledore, losing the twinkle.

'I ran away. I was sick of my treatment at the Potter's, so I left. Although I do regret, not keeping in contact with my godfathers.'

'They aren't your godfather's anymore.' snarled James.

'What?' snapped Rebecca, turning to face him.

'We removed them around 2 years' ago.' said Lily.

'That would have made me 13, which means that in order for Sirius and Remus to have been removed from their posts as godfathers, I would have had to sign a document. Now since I haven't signed anything, I can safely say that they are still my godfathers.'

'They were removed as Harry's godfathers, and they will be removed as yours.' stated James, grabbing Rebecca by her arm tightly. 'And you will do well to remember to do as I say, and not argue.'

Rebecca smirked, before grabbing hold of James's hand. She wrenched his hand away and shoved him hard. James was sent flying backwards, and landed against the wall. Rebecca hadn't meant for it to be that strong, but her magic had aided her with more strength than she had intended.

'Dad!' cried Harry, as he ran to him.

'James are you O.K.?' asked Lily, panicked.

James glared at Rebecca. 'What the hell was that?' he shouted.

'Self Defence. Thanks to my boyfriend, I'm quite good at it. Though he's much better.'

'That's very impressive Rebecca.' said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye.

'Save it headmaster. I have no intention on joining you, so don't waste your breath. Now if you don't mind I have my godfather's to visit, and a friend in another house.'

'Who the hell do you know in another house?' asked Harry.

'Never you mind.' snapped Rebecca, and with that she stormed out the room.

**Thanx for the feedback. I'm loading 4 chapters up at a time. I'm in the middle of Chapter 23, at the moment. Please review the story. The more Review, the quicker I'll update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Oh my God, thank you for the reviews I've got. I didn't know how it would go down with people. But thanx. Just to say Midnight, is a girl and she will be more major in later chaps. Anyway thanx, agian. Please keep reviewing.**

Chapter 9

Night time conversations

Rebecca headed down to the dungeons, she'd see Draco first, then her godfathers. She was glad she was able to remember Draco's directions. She stood outside the Slytherin's portrait, now came the tricky part. Getting in, or getting Draco to come out. She was contemplating hammering on the door, when a cool voice spoke to her.

'I don't believe this is your house Miss Potter.'

Rebecca turned and faced Snape. His face held his blank mask, which he used around others. Rebecca just smirked.

'Come on Severus, drop the mask.' replied Rebecca.

Snape smiled at her. Over the years of getting to know each other, Rebecca classed Snape as a close friend, and considered him as another of her godfathers. Although she adored Sirius and Remus, Severus had been there for her the past 5 years. They hadn't got on at first, but after her first Occlumency lesson, she'd begun to relay on him. It was Severus, who helped her through the nightmares of the Potters. He was one of the few who she'd opened up to. He walked over to her, and looked at her questioningly.

'Would I be right in assuming you here for Mr Malfoy?'

'Correct, as usual.' she responded.

'I'll go get him.' he said, and went inside the Slytherin Common Room.

Two minutes later, Draco came out. He smiled at her, and opened his arms. 'What is it with hugs today?' she thought. She walked up to him and hugged him. To most people, they might think that her and Draco were together. The fact was that Rebecca cared for Draco like a brother. Sure they fought, but it was just petty stiff, and they always made up. Draco pulled away.

'So how did it go with the Potters and Dumbeldork?' he asked.

'So so.' said Rebecca shrugging her shoulders. 'I told them I'd run away, and that I was now happy. I ended up using Self Defence on James though. He went flying across the room.'

Draco laughed. 'Bet that shocked them.'

'Sure did.' replied Rebecca. 'Although I think I'm goin to get loads of stick of Harry.'

'Don't worry. Like I said before you can kick their arses.'

'I know.'

Snape came out of the Common Room, and looked at them.

'Time to break up this little love nest.' he said, smirking.

'Snape!' exclaimed Draco and Rebecca, simultaneously.

'I'm joking.' said Snape, raising his hands. 'But you Draco need to be in your Common Room, as do you Rebecca.'

'Yes Professor.' said Draco, he looked back at Rebecca. 'See ya tomorrow.'

Rebecca nodded her head. Draco left, after giving her a quick hug. Rebecca turned to Snape.

'Do you know where my godfather's rooms are?' she asked.

'You should be going to your Common Room.'

'I just want to say 'Hi'. After all I haven't seen them in over 5 years.'

'Fine, it's on the 4th floor, along with the rest of the Aurors rooms.' said Snape. 'It's labelled Black and Lupin.'

'They share a room?' questioned Rebecca.

'Yes, ask them about it.' he snapped, but Rebecca knew he was covering up for something.

'Fine. I'll tell them you said 'Hi'.' said Rebecca, knowing full well that Snape still didn't get on with her godfathers.

'Do that and I'll take away points.' he threatened.

'Fine. See ya.' she said, and headed off to the 4th floor.

After a lot of walking around, and changing stair cases, Rebecca found herself standing outside the chamber of Sirius and Remus. She knocked on the door, and waited. Rebecca listened to the clatter of objects and different swear words, which emitted themselves from inside the room. The door opened, revealing a flushed Remus. She smiled at him.

'Cub!' he exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug.

'Hi, Uncle Remmy.' she said, hugging him back.

'Who the bloody hell is it?' shouted Sirius.

'Sirius watch your tongue, we have a guest.' shouted Remus, letting go of Rebecca.

Remus led Rebecca into the living-room. Sirius poked his head out the bedroom door. His face went from gloomy to happy.

'Pup!'

'God what is it with everyone shouting today?' moaned Rebecca.

'Well excuse us, but we haven't seen you in 5 years.' pouted Sirius.

'Quit complaining Uncle Siri.'

'Come here and give me hug then.' said Sirius, opening his arms up.

'How many hugs must one girl endure in a day?' muttered Rebecca.

After being swung round, again, by Sirius, Rebecca sat in between Remus and Sirius. Remus had made some hot chocolate for all of them. Now Rebecca was just waiting for the big question.

'So where have you been?' asked Sirius, seriously.

'Sirius.' warned Remus.

'No it's O.K. Moony, I should explain.' said Rebecca, setting her chocolate on the table. 'Basically I ran away.'

'Why did you run away?' asked Sirius.

Rebecca looked at her hands. 'I just need to be away from the Potters.'

'I'm going to take a wild guess, and say that they didn't treat you kindly.' said Remus.

Rebecca nodded and heard Sirius gasps, finally catching on. She closed her eyes, and tried to get her tears to stay put. Unfortunately luck wasn't with her. She felt the tears escape, and run down her cheek.

'Hey come here.' said Remus, and pulled her into a hug.

'I'm sorry.' said Rebecca.

'You have no reason to be sorry.' said Remus, rubbing her back soothingly.

Have a minute or two, Rebecca pulled away. She wiped away her tears, and smiled at Remus.

'Thanks Uncle Remmy.'

'I'm going to kill that bastard.' shouted Sirius, standing up.

Rebecca grabbed his arm. 'No Uncle Siri, don't. I'm O.K.'

'O.K.? Rebecca you were just crying. I have no idea what that son of a bitch did to you, but if it makes you cry, then I'm going to knock him into next century.'

'And then you'll get sent to Azkaban.' argued Rebecca. 'Just leave him.'

Sirius sat back down reluctantly. He was still fuming, so Rebecca decided to change the topic.

'How come you guys ain't Harry's godfathers anymore.'

Both Remus and Sirius look at each other. Rebecca could see the uncertainty in their eyes. Rebecca finally got it. The fact they shared a room, should have set alarm bells of at the start. Also the clattering of objects and the fact Sirius was in the bedroom, now made sense. Rebecca cringed as her mind realised they had been interrupted, doing something.

'You're a couple.' stated Rebecca.

'How did you guess?' said Remus, looking sullenly at her.

'The one room was a major hint.' replied Rebecca.

'I'll guess you'll side with them now, and think we're disgusting.' said Sirius, gloomily.

'What the hell gave you that idea?' asked Rebecca.

'Well everyone else does.' snapped Sirius.

'Well I ain't everybody. I don't have a problem with you two, so there.' said Rebecca.

Both their heads snapped up, and stared at her. 'You don't have a problem with it?' asked Remus uncertainly.

'No, you idiots. You're my godfathers and if you're both gay, then fine. I'm not homophobic like the rest of my family.' said Rebecca.

Sirius pulled her into, yet another, hug. 'God you have no idea, how relieving that is.'

Rebecca just hugged him back. She pulled away and looked at the clock.

'Shit!' she exclaimed.

'What?' asked Remus and Sirius together.

'I should be in the Common Room by now.' she hastily got to her feet.

Remus disappeared into another room, and came back a minute later with a piece of parchment.

'Here you go.' said Remus, handing her the note.

'What is it?'

'It just says you were with us. Just in case anyone stops you. Seen as Sirius is an Auror, and I'm a teacher it shouldn't be a problem.'

'Wait you're a teacher?' asked Rebecca, taking the note.

'Yeah I teach Charms.' Remus said. 'It's my first day tomorrow. Flitwick decided to go on retirement, so I took the job. Much to James's dismay. He tried every trick, to get me unaccepted. He said about the werewolf change, but I spoke with the Minister. He told me Sirius can take over when I'm unable to.'

'Cool.' said Rebecca, walking to the door. 'I'll see you both tomorrow.'

'Bye Cub.'

'Bye Pup.'

'Bye Uncle Remmy and Uncle Siri.' she called, and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room

Rebecca gave a small groan, when she saw who was sitting, waiting for her when she got back. Sitting on the couch were James, Lily and Dumbledore.

'Where have you been?' shouted James.

'James keep your voice down.' said Lily.

'Sorry sweetheart.' he said kissing her.

'Get a room.' moaned Rebecca.

'Rebecca your in trouble for being late, don't push your luck.' scolded Dumbledore.

'Actually I was visiting a teacher, so I can't be punished.'

'Who did you go and visit?' asked Lily, breaking the kiss with James.

'Uncle Remmy and Uncle Siri.' replied Rebecca coolly.

'Why the hell did you visit those freaks?' snapped James.

Rebecca controlled the urge to punch James. 'They're not freaks Potter, and if you wish to keep you nose intact you'll shut up.'

'You can't threaten me you bitch.' hissed James.

'Well seen as you just swore, I think that justifies my threat. Now if you don't mind. I'm tired.'

Rebecca shoved past James and Lily, and walked towards the girl's dorms. She paused at the top, and turned to glare at James and Lily.

'Oh and by the way, if you want to remain alive, then stay out of Uncle Siri's way.'

'Why?' asked Lily.

'Because he isn't happy about the way you treated me when I was younger.'

Rebecca gave a triumphant smile, when she saw both James and Lily's worried faces. She turned and walked into her dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Just to let people know. Harry hasn't done any of the stuff J.K. Rowling wrote about. So there has been no Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets hasn't been discovered (Yet), Sirius never went to Azkaban, and Harry didn't take part in the Triwizard Cup.**

Chapter 10

Breakfast and Morning Classes

Rebecca rolled over and looked at the clock. 8.30. She swore and jumped out of bed. Breakfast would end in about half an hour. She cursed the fact that she was in a different environment. That was probably why she over slept. She quickly got dressed, checked on Midnight and then raced down to breakfast. She skidded into the hall, to find it packed with students. She felt uncomfortable with the hundreds of students in the hall. She wasn't used to being around this many kids. Last night had been O.K., seen as she'd been preoccupied. Now she just felt nervous. 'Just keep calm.' she told herself. She walked over to the Gryffindor table. The hall suddenly quietened down, and whispers followed her. She ignored them and sat down at the end, furthest from the Teachers table, of the Gryffindor Table. She decided to look up, to find nearly every person in the hall staring at her.

'I ain't an animal at the zoo people!' she shouted.

Everybody's gaze went and talking resumed in the hall. She picked up a croissant, and poured herself some pumpkin juice. Once she was finished, Rebecca scanned the Teachers Table, searching for Sirius and Remus. She found the couple at the far right end, talking between themselves. Remus looked up and smiled at her. He elbowed Sirius, who was in the process of putting food in his mouth. He looked at Remus annoyed, but Remus just nodded his head towards Rebecca. Sirius looked at her, and gave her a huge grin. Rebecca smiled at them both, before turning back to get something else to eat. That's when she noticed that Harry was sitting in front of her, with Weasley and Granger either side of him.

'Can I help you?' Rebecca asked, not really interested.

'Mother and Father told me you went and saw those two freaks last night.' he said, coldly.

'I have no idea who you're talking about, Potter.' lied Rebecca, she had a good idea that Harry was referring to her godfathers.

'I'm referring to Black and Lupin, of course.' replied Harry, cruelly.

Rebecca stood up abruptly, causing the hall to one again fall silent. 'I'm going to say the same thing as I said to your father. They're not freaks Potter, and if you wish to keep you nose intact you'll shut up.'

'Don't you dare threaten me, you worthless squib.' shouted Harry, rising to his feet.

'A worthless squib am I?' asked Rebecca, losing her cool. 'We'll see about that. I, Rebecca Potter, challenge you, Harry Potter, to a dual. To be held tonight at 19 hundred hours, on the Quidditch Pitch. What do you say to that Potter?'

Harry looked hesitant, before his face became hard again. 'Deal.'

Rebecca smiled. 'Let's make it intresting Potter. Let's have no seconds and will just see who the first to fall is.'

Now Harry really did look worried. 'O.K.' he said nervously.

'Good.' smirked Rebecca, her smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

Rebecca sat down, just as the owls began to swarm in. She blanked them out, seen as she didn't have an owl. She watched a Snowy Owl swoop down, and land in front of Harry. A small grey owl, landed in front of Weasley, and a brown tawny owl landed in front of Granger. Just then a pure black eagle owl landed in front of her. She stared at the owl, in shock. The owl looked at her, and presented its leg. She carefully removed the letter, ignoring the shocked face on Harry, and opened it.

_Dear Rebecca._

_I realised that you didn't have an owl, so I thought I send Morbid, excuse the name, for you. She's yours to keep, and don't worry you can reply to me as well. She isn't one to stop for anybody. Also I've got a small locator, which will vibrate if I want to send you anything. That way I don't have to use two owls. Don't worry it won't hurt her. Hope your enjoying school, see you at Christmas. Or sooner if I can. You never know._

_Lots of Love_

_T.R._

Rebecca smiled at the letter. She hadn't expected Tom to send her a letter, let alone an owl. She looked at the eagle owl. Morbid was really stunning. She had long black feather, and ruby eyes. The eyes, reminded her of Tom's. She grinned, and started stroking the owl.

'Wicked bird there Rebecca.' said a voice.

Rebecca looked up, and found the Weasley twins standing behind Harry, and his friends. Rebecca recognised them now they were up close. She couldn't believe she hadn't recognised them on the train. She'd seen them at Harry's 10th birthday party. They looked exactley the same except being taller. Somehow she'd as ways managed to tell them apart, despite them looking the same.

'Let us introduce ourselves.' began. 'I'm...'

'George Weasley, and he's Fred Weasley.' she said pointing to Fred.

The twins looked at her in awe. 'How did you manage to that? Now ones ever done that?' asked Fred.

'I don't know I was always able to tell you apart.' answered Rebecca.

'Wait you've seen us before?' asked George.

'Harry's 10th party. You and your family came round.' supplied Rebecca.

Fred and George still looked lost. 'Never mind.' dismissed Rebecca.

'Well if we already know you then you've gotta be O.K.' said Fred, with a grin.

'Either way, we'll be seeing you around.' said George

Rebecca just smiled at them. The twins left the hall, leaving a very red Ron. Rebecca just smirked, and made her way to collect her timetable from McGonagall, who was standing at the front handing them out.

'Since we didn't get your owl, stating which lessons you wanted to do. We've just come up with a timetable, with the subjects we selected. If you're not happy then you can change.' said Professor McGonagall, apologetically.

'It doesn't matter Professor. I'm sure I'll find the timetable acceptable.' Rebecca said, taking her timetable.

She looked at the timetable. She was doing Astronomy, Arithmacy, Charms, DADA, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration. The only ones that looked to be a drag, we're Divination, Herbology and History of Magic. Rebecca decided not to bother getting a new timetable. She'd just deal with them.

'So what ya got?'

Rebecca turned round, and smiled at Draco. 'Astronomy, Arithmacy, Charms, DADA, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration.' she answered.

'Well I've got all of those, except Div and History.' he replied.

'So we'll definitely see each other during the day.' said Rebecca.

'Yep.' said Draco.

The sound of students moving around, indicated that it was time for lessons. Rebecca looked at her timetable. She had Charms with Ravenclaw, Arithmacy with Hufflepuff, Double Potions with Slytherin, and then double DADA with Slytherin. She sighed, not looking forward to having her father at the end of the day, and to the fact that she had her mother for Potions. Draco had said that due to the number of accidents in potions, mainly by Neville Longbottom, Dumbledore had assigned two potions teachers for one lesson. Both Severus and Lily, taught the class. Needless to say Severus had thrown a fit, when he'd been told. She looked at Draco.

'See ya in Potions.'

'Yeah, and try not out smart the Ravenclaws.' Draco replied.

'Spoil sport.' mumbled Rebecca.

'Go on.' he said, pointing to the door.

'Alright I'm going.' she said, and headed off.

She smirked at the knowledge that she had Charms. 'Ravenclaws were about to find out what real knowledge is.' she thought.

Rebecca found the Charms room, after seeking directions from Professor Snape. She headed into the class room, relieved to find that Remus hadn't appeared. She looked around the room, and instantly spotted her brother and his mates. She groaned in annoyance, and walked to the front of the class. She sat in the room along with two boys other boys. They looked at her, the boy nearest her stuck his hand out.

'I'm Dean.' he greeted, and pointed to the other boy. 'And that's Seamus.

'Rebecca.' she said, shaking Dean's hand.

'We know. Heck everyone knows your name.' said Seamus.

'You're tellin me. Everyone seems to go silent, when I walk into a room.' moaned Rebecca.

'That's cause you've been gone for 5 years, and you're a Potter.' explained Dean.

'I get the 5 year thing, but why would me being a Potter have anything to do with it?' asked Rebecca.

'Well your brother, acts like he's king of the Wizarding World.' said Seamus.

'In other words he's a big-headed prick?' offered Rebecca.

'Pretty much,' said Seamus, causing all three of them to laugh.

Just then Remus walked into the room, and the class hushed down. He looked around the room, and gave a quick smile to Rebecca.

'Good Morning class.' he said.

'Good Morning Professor Lupin.' the class called back.

'Firstly I have to talk about your OWLS. OWLS are the most important exams you'll take. Many people think NEWTS is the most important subject, but really you don't have to take your NEWTS. Although nearly everyone usually does. So in order for you to get good marks, you need to concentrate. Today we'll be practising summoning charms. Now these are very hard to achieve, and it takes a lot of practice. The spell is Accio, and then you say whatever you want. For example' Remus pulled out his wand, and pointed it at a quill on his desk. 'Accio quill.'

The class watched as the quill flew into Remus's hand, and gave a quick clap. 'Right, now you need to picture the thing you want in your mind. This will make the spell more successful. Concentrate on the object, nothing else. Now I want you all to practise with your quill's.'

The class started practising. Rebecca looked at her quill. She could do this spell, but she didn't really want to attract any attention. Dean elbowed her.

'Ain't you going to practise.'

Rebecca nodded, and pointed her wand at the quill. 'Accio quill.'

The quill flew into her hand, and Dean let out an amazing gasp. 'Wow Rebecca, you got that on your first go.'

'Has someone been able to accomplish it?' asked Remus, obviously hearing part of Dean's sentence.

'Rebecca has.' shouted Dean, before Rebecca could stop him.

Remus looked at Rebecca. 'You have?'

Rebecca nodded shyly. 'Great.' she thought, 'Now every one's looking at me.'

'Let's see.' said Remus.

Rebecca pointed her wand at the quill. 'Accio quill.'

The quill flew into her hand, once again, earning a collective gasp from the class. She blushed deeply. She really hated all this attention.

'Well done Miss Potter.' congratulated Remus. '10 points to Gryffindor. Now you can practise on something larger.'

For the rest of the lesson, Rebecca summoned books, small statues, and finally she was able to summon Harry's wand. This had taken a lot more concentration, but the result had been most enjoyable. Harry had thrown a fit, when he saw his wand fly out of his hand. By the end of the lesson Remus had awarded her another 20 points, and Ravenclaw 10 points. The class was told to write a full report on the summoning charm, including the incantation. Rebecca was just about to leave, when Remus asked her to stay behind. She bid goodbye to Seamus and Dean, and turned back to Remus.

'Yes, Uncle?'

'You could do summoning charms before you came to my lesson, couldn't you?' he asked.

'Yes' answered Rebecca.

'Would I be correct in assuming your boyfriend taught you?' Rebecca nodded. 'I really need to meet this guy. He's either clever or very old. I'm hoping for the first one.'

'He's slightly older than me.' said Rebecca

'hmm.' said Remus. 'I think this conversation will have to wait, seen as you have lessons to attend.'

'O.K. Uncle Remmy. I'll see you later.' said Rebecca, heading off to potions.

Arithmacy was reasonably fun. The fact that it didn't require a wand, didn't mean Rebecca didn't out shine the Hufflepuffs. She was trying really hard to dumb herself down, but for some reason it wasn't working. Maths had always been a strong point for her. She'd ended up being awarded 10 points, and no homework. Rebecca arrived at the dungeons, for her Potions lesson. She wondered what her mother was like as a teacher, and how Snape coped with her. It was known knowledge that Snape hated James and Lily, like nothing on earth. He wasn't keen on Sirius and Remus either, but he was willing to tolerate them. Well that's what he'd told her. Someone flung their arms around Rebecca's waist, making her jump.

'Calm down Rebecca.' drawled a familiar voice.

'Draco, don't do that.' snapped Rebecca, wriggling out of Draco's grasp.

'Well don't let your guard down.' retorted Draco.

Rebecca just stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh. 'Bit childish, don't you think?' asked Draco.

'Well I need to act childish, seen as I'm talking to you.' quipped Rebecca.

'Very funny.' said Draco, sarcastically.

Rebecca smirked at Draco. She was just joking with him, and he knew it. Just at that moment the dungeon doors opened. Everybody started filling in. Rebecca saw Sanpe first, ad gave him a quick smile. He didn't respond, but she knew he'd seen her. The next person she spotted was Lily. Rebecca told herself to calm down, and followed Draco. A lot of gasps erupted through out the dungeon. 'Perhaps not the best way to lie low.' she thought. Snape stood up from his class, and the dungeon fell quiet once more.

'I'm going to say this once.' he snarled. 'If any of you muck around during the practical session of Potion, I'll send you straight to the Headmasters office.'

'How come he's just on about the practical section?' she whispered to Draco.

'Cause Snape does practical potion, whilst Potter does theory.' answered Draco.

'Gotcha'

Rebecca watched Lily stand up, and start the theory lesson. She looked exactly like she did 5 years ago, except for being a little taller. Rebecca was brought out of her thoughts, hearing her name being called. She looked at Lily, realising she'd asked a question. Rebecca heard Harry, and his friends sniggering.

'Rebecca I asked you what 2 ingredients are used in Draught of Peace?' she asked, with an unmistakable sneer.

'Professor Potter, that isn't exactly fair. After all we haven't covered that potion.' said Snape, before Rebecca could answer.

'Duh, that's why she asked me.' Rebecca thought. She knew Lily wanted to show her up as an idiot.

'It's O.K. Professor Snape.' said Rebecca, she turned to Lily. 'In answer to your question Professor Potter. The 2 ingredients needed are moonstone and syrup of hellebore. Although the moonstone needs to be in powdered form, so it can dissolve into the hellebore.'

Rebecca sat back in her chair with a smirk across her face. Lily was looking at her with shock and anger. Snape on the other hand looked ecstatic. 'Probably cause I upstaged my so called mother.' thought Rebecca. Lily turned and started to ask another question.

'Excuse me Professor Potter?' interrupted Rebecca.

'Yes Rebecca.' said Lily, unimpressed.

'I just wondered if I got the answer right?' asked Rebecca, knowing full well she had.

Most of the Slytherins started sniggering at this, whilst a lot of the Gryffindors looked at in awe. Lily looked at her, with unmistakable aggravate.

'Yes you got it right.' she said, before returning to her questions.

Rebecca smiled, in joy. Lily didn't ask her anymore questions, and when it came to the practical session, Rebecca couldn't have been happier. They had to make to make Draught of Peace. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor thought this to be very amusing. 3 people ended up doing the Draught correctly. Draco, Hermionie and Rebecca. Snape decided to award both houses 10 points each. The bell rung and the students started heading for lunch.

'Rebecca stay behind please.' said Lily.

Rebecca looked at Draco. 'I'll see you later.'

He nodded and then left. Rebecca turned back round to face Lily. Snape had already gone, so she was on her own. Lily observed her for a few minutes before talking.

'How did you know the ingredients for Draught of Peace?' she asked.

'Because I'd already made it.' said Rebecca.

'When on earth did you do that, and who taught you?' she asked, slightly angry.

'I made it over a year ago, and I was taught by one of my boyfriends friends.' said Rebecca, still not giving any names.

'I want to know who this boyfriend of yours is now.' said Lily, sternly.

Rebecca realised that, when Lily spoke to her she didn't use the motherly tone she did with Harry.

'No.' Rebecca replied.

'I want ot know now!' shouted Lily.

'And I want to know why you hate me!' screamed Rebecca, finally loosing her cool. 'But we don't always get what we want.'

Rebecca didn't wait for a reply; she just stormed out the room and ran back to her dormitory. Her tears were running down her cheeks, as she flung herself onto the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dual

Rebecca ended up missing lunch altogether. Not that she was hungry anyway. If it hadn't been for the fact everyone would ask questions, she would have stayed in bed for the rest of the afternoon. She cleaned herself up, as best as she could. Her eyes were still blood-shot, showing that she'd been crying. Rebecca grabbed her bag, and headed for DADA. She arrived just as the class began to file in. She looked around the room for Draco, and found him in the middle of the class. He was sitting next to Blaise, and had a spare seat next to him. Hoping it was for her, Rebecca made her way over to it. She dropped her bag and the floor, making Draco turn round. He smiled at first, and then frowned.

'Rebecca what's wrong?' he asked, with concern.

'Nothing I'm fine.' Rebecca lied, sitting down.

'Liar, your eyes are all blood-shot. Which probably means you've been crying.' said Draco. 'So what's wrong?'

'I just remembered some bad memories.' said Rebecca.

Draco opened his mouth to say something else, but at that moment Potter entered. He turned round and smiled at the class. Rebecca realised that in front of pupils he was a kind person, and it was just her that had seen his cruel side. He began the lesson with the talk on OWLS, which by now everyone had heard like a million times. Then he began the lesson.

'Now since it's our first lesson. I thought we'd do some duelling.' said James, earning a cheer from the class. 'All of you up.'

Everyone got up, and stood in the middle. James flicked his wand and the desks stacked themselves in a corner.

'Slytherin's to the left, Gryffindors to the right.' said James.

Rebecca said a quick goodbye to Draco, and went and stood with Dean and Seamus.

'You seem friends with Malfoy.' said Dean.

'Yeah, you got a problem with it?' asked Rebecca, not really wanting to start a fight.

'Nah, just curious.' he replied, grinning.

Rebecca smiled back, and watched as a dual platform appeared. Everyone looked in anticipation, at the platform.

'O.K. I'm going to pick 2 names randomly, and those two people can each dual. ' announced James. 'Now I want all of you to write your name on a piece of parchment, and put it into this bowl.'

He grabbed a bowl, and started passing it round. Once everyone's name was in the bowl, James rummaged round, and picked out the first two names.

'Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley.' called James.

Everyone watched both boys, make their way onto the platform. The dual didn't last long, and ended with Draco winning. Rebecca realised that her spell knowledge exceeded everyone else's. She told herself to be careful, on which spells to use. After reading so many dark magic books, she knew one wrong spell could expose who she lived with. Next up was Granger and Pansy. Granger won, but only just. Crabbe ended up duelling Seamus, with Seamus wining, and Blaise duelled Dean, with Blaise winning. The lesson wasn't far off form finishing, when James spoke.

'O.K. well we've only got time for one more dual.' everyone who hadn't gone groaned. 'I know you all want a go, but we can continue this on the last lesson of term.'

Everyone cheered. James picked out two names and then placed the bowl down. Everyone waited in anticipation.

'O.K. first is.' James unravelled one piece of paper. 'Harry Potter.' All the Gryffindors started cheering, except Rebecca,' And second is...' James unrolled the second piece of paper, and looked at it with a smirk. 'Rebecca Potter.'

The whole room gasped. Now Rebecca understood James's smirk. He thought Harry was going to win. Rebecca grinned. How wrong he was. The Slytherin's and Gryffindors cheered as Rebecca made her way up onto the platform. Both houses wondering which sibling would win the fight.

'Well Harry it looks like our dual has been brought forward.' said Rebecca, walking towards the middle of the platform.

'Get ready to loose.' said Harry with a smirk, similar to his father's.

They both bowed and walked to opposite ends. Rebecca raised her wand, ready to dual. Harry did the same. As soon as James said 'Go' Harry sent a spell at her.

'EXPELLIARMUS.'

Acting on instinct, Rebecca waved her wand and gold light appeared in front of her. The spell was absorbed by the light. Rebecca waved her wand again, and the light disappeared.

'My turn.' Rebecca muttered, aiming her wand at Harry. 'RICTUSEMPRA.'

Harry ended up falling to ground laughing, and having trouble breathing. Rebecca watched in amusement as Harry struggled for breath.

'Finite Incantatem.' spoke James, from behind her.

Harry stopped laughing, and stood up. He raised his wand once again.

'STUPEFY.' shouted Harry.

This time Rebecca waited until the spell was almost touching her. Then she did a back flip, resulting in the spell narrowly missing James. The class cheered as the dual started to heat up. Rebecca raised her wand, just as the bell went. Everyone ignored it.

'TARANTALLEGRA.'

Harry's legs began to dance uncontrollably. The class cheered, and once again James had to say the counter-curse. Harry looked positively angry. He raised his wand.

'EXPELLIARMUS.' shouted Harry, again.

Rebecca brought her shield up, wordlessly. 'Come on Potter you can do better than that.'

'Rebecca just end this so we can go to lunch.' shouted Draco.

'Oh keep your hair on Draco.' retorted Rebecca. 'But seen as you insist. EXPELLIARMUS.'

Harry's wand flew out of his hand, and into Rebecca's. 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS.'

Harry froze, and fell to the floor, rigid. Rebecca walked up to him, and dropped his wand next to him. She bent down next to him.

'Not a squib now, am I?' she hissed.

Rebecca stood up, not waiting for an answer. She looked back at James, and bowed. His face was crossed between anger and amazement. Rebecca smirked.

'I, Rebecca Potter, end this dual as the winner.' she stated formally.

The class cheered, and Rebecca gave a small bow before exiting the room. All her worries over the Potter's hating her, forgotten.

**A/N. I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't really want to end it any other way.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N. This chapter starts off a bit differently. The first paragraph is like a narrator's speech, type of thing. It's basically a bit of a recap of what happens in September. I'll probably do this with other chapters aswell. Anyway Enjoy, and pleaze review. Thanx.**

Chapter 12

Bad Memories.

The news of the dual soon spread through out the school. Rebecca got a huge telling off from Fred and George, about not waiting for them to be able to see it. The lesson's themselves seemed to get easier after the first day. All teachers knew that she exceeded OWL standards and had requested she be moved ahead. Unfortunately Dumbledore had refused. The Potter's had seemed to get worst. Harry had resorted to calling her names and spreading rumours. Rebecca ended up in quite a few fights, but by the end of September news had spread not to get on the wrong side. Those who were friends with Harry, had started calling her 'A traitorous bitch.', seen as she was friends with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Although she had her own friends. Dean and Seamus had remained her friends since the first day, as were Fred and George, Ginny became her friend soon afterwards. She showed them all Midnight, and although they were afraid at first, they soon realised that she wasn't a threat. Midnight had taken to going into the forbidden forest, during the day. She usually met up with Nagini, which pleased both Rebecca and Tom seen as their familiars, who now had someone of their own kind around. September went by, and it was soon October. Rebecca kept in regular contact with Tom, but no amount of letters could help the fact that she missed him. He'd been more annoyed the last week of September, because of the Death Eater meeting at the end of the month. Rebecca had asked Severus to take her with him, but he had said No. She'd expected it anyway, but she was still annoyed with him. Rebecca ended up going to see Remus and Sirius for night time visits. She'd only stay an hour, and made sure to be back in the Common Room, before curfew. Dumbledore tried to persuade her everyday to join the Order. He used reasons like 'Voldermort tried to kill you're brother.' and 'You could be a great asset to our cause.', and every time she had said No. Everyone still questioned her who her boyfriend was, which she hadn't given away. When she described him to Ginny, not the looks just personality, she'd described him as dreamy. Rebecca wondered if Ginny would still think like that, if she knew. It was now the end of the month, or as Tom referred to it, 'The worst day of the month.'

Rebecca ran over to Snape's quarters hoping to catch him before he went. She wanted to try one more time. She knocked on the door, but got no answer. So she started hammering on it, shouting 'Open up.'

'If you're after Snape he's gone.' called a cool voice.

Rebecca turned to look at Draco. 'Damn it.'

'Why did you want him?' he asked.

'Duh, I wanted him to take me to see him.' responded Rebecca.

'Even I know he wouldn't let you go.' said Draco, taking her hand and leading her away.

'It would've been worth a shot.' said Rebecca, sadly.

'You'll see him soon.'

'Yeah in 2 and a half months.'

'Oh well, on a different topic. Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team tomorrow?' Draco asked.

'Don't know. What positions are there for my team?'

'Um.' Draco paused thinking. 'Chaser and Seeker. Although your brother's tryin out for that again. He was the seeker last year.'

'One he's not my brother.' said Rebecca, 'And two a little competition will do him good.'

'What happened to you lying low?' Draco asked, once they reached his common room.

'It went out the window, after the first day.' said Rebecca.

'Thought as much. Do you wanna come in?' asked Draco, gesturing towards the door.

'Nah, I think I'll just go see my godfathers and then head for bed.' said Rebecca.

'O.K. See ya tomorrow.' said Draco, heading into the portrait.

'See ya.' Rebecca called back.

Rebecca headed for her godfather's room. She passed Harry on the way, who shoved her, but she didn't care. One person she did see, who did get on her nerves, was Dumbledore.

'Ah hello Miss Potter, I was just coming to see you.' he said cheerfully.

'Will all due respect sir, I'm on my way to meet my godfathers, so let's make this quick.' Rebecca started. 'The answer is No, like every other night. I will not join the Order, nor will I ever join it. I feel your issues in this war, need to be looked at. So until that happens, my answer will remain the same. Good day.'

Rebecca walked off, not waiting for Dumbledore's reply. She made it to Sirius and Lupin's quarters without any further interruptions. She knocked on it, and waited for a reply. When none came Rebecca tried again. Still no one answer. 'Weird.' she thought. Rebecca tried the door, to find it locked. She pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the lock.

'Alohomora.' she said, and heard a click.

'Must tell Uncle Remmy and Siri, to put up wards.' she thought. She entered the living room, and found it empty. She checked each room, opening the bedroom door slowly, just in case they were up to anything. Yet their quarters were empty. Admitting defeat, Rebecca wandered back to the Common Room. She wondered where her godfathers were. She opened the door, to find a large crowd standing in the room.

'Fight. Fight. Fight.' cheered the crowd.

'What the fuck?' shouted Rebecca, above the crowd.

Heads turned, and paled. People started elbowing other people, and a small gap started to appear. Rebecca walked down the gap, until she came to the area in the middle. She frowned, when she saw 2 boys in the middle of the crowd. Harry and Dean had both cuts and bruises over their faces.

'Would someone like to explain, what is going on?' asked Rebecca.

'The bastard started insulting you.' stated Dean.

'I was only saying the truth.' snarled Harry.

'Why you son-of-a-bitch.' shouted Dean, and threw a punch at Harry.

'THAT'S ENOUGH.' shouted Rebecca. 'Dean leave him, and Harry get out of my sight.'

'Leave him?' questioned Dean.

'Yes, he's not worth getting a detention.' said Rebecca, helping Dean to his feet.

'I'm not going anywhere you traitorous bitch.' shouted Harry, getting to his feet.

'Harry I'm not going to hit you, but if you continue I will go to a teacher.' threatened Rebecca, she turned her back on him and headed for the girls dorms.

'Whatever you freak-loving bitch.' sneered Harry.

'Excuse me?' said Rebecca, turning back to look at him.

'You hang around with freaks, so you're a freak-loving bitch.'

'Am I correct in assuming that by freaks you mean my godfathers?' asked Rebecca, her anger rising.

Harry nodded his head, with a smirk. 'Right.' Rebecca said, nodding her head. 'That's settled then.'

Rebecca walked up to Harry, and punched him in the face. Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Fred and George all cheered, along with a few others who just wanted a fight. Harry clutched his broken nose, in tears.

'I told you if you called them freaks again I'd break your nose.' said Rebecca.

Harry rushed out of the room, with Ron and Hermionie in toe. Fred came up to her and slapped her on the back.

'Nice going Rebecca.'

'Yeah.' agreed George.

Rebecca turned to look at Dean. 'In future don't loose your cool.' she said sternly.

'Hey what about you? You broke his nose.' said Dean.

'Yes, but that's cause he insulted my family, and I'd already told him that would happen if he repeated those words.' said Rebecca.

'Alright.' said Dean, still annoyed.

'Come on Dean Thomas, lets get you cleaned up.' said Seamus, pulling him up to the boys dorm.

Rebecca watched the two go, before turning back to Ginny. 'So Gin, how was your day?'

Gin and Rebecca talked for the next hour, whilst Fred and George played exploding snap. Dean and Seamus came down 5 minutes later, with Dean looking a lot better. Ron and Hermionie came back at around 8.30; they glared at Rebecca before heading off to their respected dorms. Dean and Seamus headed off to bed, a few minutes later. She was thankful that they'd managed to get a room to share, other wise she dreaded to think what could have happened. At around 9 o'clock the dorm door opened, and James, Lily and Harry entered. James looked up, and his concerned face went to anger.

'You.' he snarled.

'Greetings Potter's.' said Rebecca calmly.

'How dare you hurt Harry.' he shouted.

'With all due respect Professor, he insulted my godfathers.' said Rebecca.

'He told the truth!'

Rebecca glared at James, whilst Fred and George rose to their feet, ready to restrain her. 'If it wasn't for the fact that I would be expelled Potter, I would have already broken your nose. As it is, I will settle for a threat.' said Rebecca. 'I suggest that if you don't want me to call the Aurors, then you keep you opinions to yourself.'

'Aurors will side with me on this matter girl.' he snarled.

Rebecca froze. She hadn't been called 'girl', since he last beat her. She stared at him with anger and fear. She knew he wouldn't hit her here, but that still didn't mean he couldn't make old memories resurface.

'Rebecca?' asked Ginny, waving her hand in front of her face.

'Sorry.' apologised Rebecca, she looked back at James. 'Do you want to put you theory to the test?' asked Rebecca.

James glared at her, before turning back to Harry. He gave his son a hug, and bid goodnight. Lily did the same, and they both left together. Harry turned to her. His nose was red, but fixed.

'What's the matter Rebecca, did Dad remind you of something?' snarled Harry.

Rebecca just stared at him. 'How did he know?' she thought. 'Oh yeah, he was there.' She ignored Harry, which just made him laugh cruelly. He walked up to his dorm, leaving Rebecca, Gin, Fred and George alone in the Common Room.

'What was he on about Rebecca?' asked Gin.

'Nothing.' lied Rebecca. 'I'm going to bed.'

Gin didn't look like she bought it, but still bid her goodnight. As did Fred and George. She was half way up the stair, when she heard the siblings start to talk.

'Do you think it was nothing?' asked Gin.

'Nope.' said Fred and George together.

'Me neither.' said Gin. 'I think it's got something to do with her past.'

Rebecca smiled at Gin's guess work. She really was good at guessing these things.

'Has she ever spoken about her past?' asked Fred.

'Just her boyfriend, but even that's cryptic.' replied Gin.

'Yeah, it's like she's scared of what people will think of her boyfriend.' said George.

'Yeah.' muttered Gin and Fred.

Rebecca carried on up to her dorm, at that point. She knew that they were suspicious, before hearing that talk. She walked in quietly, so she didn't disturb her room-mates. Although only two were in. She shared are room with Gin and a girl named Lavender Brown, and another girl called Luna Lovegood. She didn't speak to Luna or Lavender, as they were usually asleep by the time she came up to bed. She grabbed her nightdress and went into the bathroom. She came out, just as Gin came in.

'Hey.' said Gin.

'Hey.' replied Rebecca.

'You O.K.?'

'Yeah just tired.'

'O.K. night.' said Gin, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Rebecca walked over to her bed, and climbed in. She checked on Midngiht, and feed her. Then she drew the curtains around her, and settled down for sleep.

_-Dream-_

_Rebecca was cowering in a small corner. Her father stood over her, his face twisted in anger._

_'You stupid girl!' he yelled. 'You broke your mother's favourite china doll.'_

_'I didn't do it.' cried Rebecca, with tears streaming her face. 'Harry did it.'_

_'How dare you blame Harry for this. He saved you Voldermort and this is how you act towards him.' James yelled. 'You need to learn respect girl.'_

_James grabbed Rebecca's arm and pulled her out the room. He dragged her up the stairs, and threw into a small room upstairs. The only light source, coming from outside. James slammed the door shut. He picked up Rebecca, and slapped her round the face. _

_'You need to learn respect, and I'm going to make you learn it.' _

_James threw her across the room, and she landed in a heap, on the other side of the room. She received a series of punches, form James. After what seemed like forever, the punches stopped. Rebecca was covered in cuts and bruises, except for her face, and crying in pain. James kicked her in the stomach, causing her to curl up in pain. He spat on her before exiting the room. _

_-End of Dream-_

'Rebecca!'

Rebecca woke up with a start, covered in sweat. Gin was by her side, as was Lavender.

'Luna's gone to get a teacher.' said Lavender.

Rebecca was shaking like mad, and had her knees drawn up to her chest. Gin was rubbing her back, trying to her down. McGonagall came rushing in, followed by a frantic looking Remus and Sirius.

'Rebecca.' cried Sirius.

He rushed over, Gin moved away, and pulled her into a tight hug. Rebecca hardly noticed them. She couldn't get the scene to stop playing over in her mind. She'd just turned 9 at the time; it was the first china breaking incident. Harry ended up breaking one more, 10 months later. That was the day she left. Remus came over and started rubbing her back.

'What happened?' asked McGonagall.

'I don't really know.' said Gin. 'She started screaming in her sleep, like she was in pain'

'Rebecca did you have a bad dream?' asked Remus.

Rebecca nodded her head, and ended up bursting into tears. She hadn't cried like this since she first went to Tom, and he'd gotten her to explain everything. He was the only one who knew every thing that went on. Severus knew parts, but not the whole story. Sirius hugged her even tighter.

'Shush.' he hushed. 'It's O.K. It was just a dream.'

'Wasn't a dream.' whispered Rebecca.

'What?' asked Remus.

'It wasn't a dream.' said Rebecca, a little louder.

'Well if it wasn't a dream. What was it?' asked McGonagall.

'A memory.' replied Rebecca, before sinking into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. By the way thanx for the reviews so far. Really like the response. Also, ****Sorry I havn't updated recently. I've just gone back to school, and am swamped with homework. So here is 4 chapters. Don't know when I'll be able to update next. Any way PLEASE review.**

Chapter 13

Quidditch

Rebecca woke up, looking at a pure white ceiling. She closed her eyes, and groaned.

'Cub?'

Rebecca opened her eyes, to find Remus's face looking back at her. 'Hi Uncle Remmy.'

'Oh thank goodness your awake.' he said, pulling her into a hug.

Rebecca suddenly remembered last night's events, including the dream. She closed her eyes, telling herself to calm down. Something stirred at her feet. She opened her eyes, to find Sirius's head leaning on the bed. He looked in an awfully uncomfortable position.

'Uncle Remmy why am I in the hospital wing?' asked Rebecca.

'Well you passed out, and Minerva thought it was best you came here.' explained Remus.

'O.K.' said Rebecca, 'Hey what time is it?'

'About 8, why?' answered Remus.

'I don't want to miss the Quidditch try outs.'

'Who said Quidditch?' asked Sirius, suddenly sitting upright.

Remus slapped him on the head. 'Do you think of anything else except Quidditch?'

'Of course I do.' answered Sirius, rubbing his head. 'I also think about my stomach. I'm a growing boy.'

Rebecca laughed, whilst Remus just shook his head. 'Your not a boy anymore Sirius.'

'I am on the inside.' replied Sirius.

Rebecca nearly fell out of bed, due to how much she was laughing. She grabbed her chest, and tried to calm down. Once she was calm, she looked up to find both her godfather's smiling.

'How you doing?' asked Sirius.

'O.K. It was just a bad dream.' said Rebecca.

'Rather a bad memory.' corrected Remus.

Rebecca looked down at her covers. She didn't want to explain all of this now. Sirius seemed to understand.

'Tell you what.' Rebecca raised her head. 'You can explain it all tonight, during your nightly visit.'

'O.K. Uncle Siri.' agreed Rebecca.

Madame Pomfery came rushing in, only just realising Rebecca was awake. She spent 15 minutes giving Rebecca a check up, and asking some questions. Including 'what was the dream?' Rebecca refused to answer. After a lot of persuasion, from Rebecca and her godfathers, Madame Pomfery let her go. Remus had already brought some clothes down for her, so she didn't need to go back to her dorm. Rebecca walked down to the Great Hall, with Sirius and Remus. It was almost the end of breakfast, but Rebecca wasn't overly hungry. She would have missed it, if Remus hadn't threatened her that neither he nor Sirius would eat until she did. Needless to say Sirius started winning at Remus and then Rebecca. So in the end she had agreed to have something. As soon as she entered the hall, gazes fixed on her. Gin was out of her seat and rushed towards her. She flung her arms around her.

'Oh my god, are you O.K.?' asked Gin.

'I'm fine Gin, just a bit shaken that's all.' reassured Rebecca.

'You food.' said Remus sternly.

'Yes sir.' said Rebecca, mockingly.

Sirius ran to the teachers table and started shoving food in his face. A lot of people started laughing, including Remus. He shook his head, and went over to join him.

'Stop eating like a pig.' he said crossly, smacking him over the head again.

More laughter erupted from the hall, including some of the teachers. Rebecca followed Gin over to the Gryffindor table, where she was instantly bombarded with questions. Dean, Seamus, Fred, George and Gin all asked about the dream, but Rebecca didn't answer. She finished breakfast, and headed out to get a broomstick. She was going to have to borrow one today, and then if she made the team she would go and buy a broom. She was just about to exit the Hall, when James stepped in front of her. Rebecca looked at him with shock, not because he was there, but because he had the look of concern on his face.

'Are you O.K.?' he asked, sincerely.

Rebecca stared at him. 'What?'

'Are you O.K.?' he repeated.

'Why do you care?' asked Rebecca, wanting to know what his game was.

'I'm your father, of course I care.' he said, 'Look I know we've had some rough times recently, but your mother and I want to make amends.'

James put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump back. 'Leave me alone!' she shouted.

James looked at her with shock, along with the entire hall. But Rebecca was past caring, what people thought. There was no way she was letting James touch her, ever again.

'Rebecca what's wrong?' he asked.

'YOU!' she shouted. 'I don't know what sick game your trying to play, but I'm not playing it Potter.'

'Rebecca I have no idea what you're on about. I just want to get to know you.' he said.

Rebecca could here the lack of meaning in his words. There was no way he wanted to know her. He just wanted his slave back. Well he was too late. She was prepared to say that he just wanted a slave, but didn't. Since her words, would just result in tons of questions, and probably interrogation from the Ministry.

'Well to late Potter.' she sneered, deciding to play along a bit. 'You're not my father any more. You stopped being my father just over 13 years ago.'

'What the hell are you on about?' asked James confused, his anger showing. 'You ran away 5 years ago.'

Rebecca leaned closer to James. 'Yes but you stopped being my father after you first hit me when I was nearly 2.' she hissed, so only he could hear.

Rebecca watched with glee, as James's face paled. 'I can explain...' he began.

'Save it Potter. Whatever your excuse I don't want to hear It.' said Rebecca. 'I have no need for you or your wife. I coped for most of my life without you, so I can cope now.'

Rebecca walked past James, and headed to get herself a broom. She walked out with her friends. Gin was trying out for the Chaser, whilst Fred and George were already on the team as beaters. Seamus and Dean didn't want to join, so they say along with the twins to give support. Rebecca saw Harry, already there. He walked over and smiled.

'Mother and Father explained that it was time to make amends.' he said.

'I don't care what your parents said Harry. I will never forgive you or them.' she said and walked over to join the rest of the seeker try-outs.

'Wait your tryin for seeker?' asked Harry.

'Correct.' said Rebecca.

'What you ridin?' he asked.

'Cleansweeper.' answered Rebecca; she knew that Harry would probably have the Nimbus 2006, seen as that was the latest.

'I got a Nimbus 2006.' said Harry, smugly.

'Well I decided not to bother getting a broom, encase I don't get in. If I do then I'll buy myself one.' said Rebecca.

'Well I know I'll get on the team. I've been seeker since 2nd year.'

'Well you've never seen me on a broom.' said Rebecca.

Harry just turned and went to talk to Ron, who was trying out for Chaser. Chaser try-outs were first. There were just 3 people trying out. Ron, Gin and Neville. Neville went first, and was easily the worst. He and the two chasers already on the team took the sky. One of the already existing chasers was Lavender, the boy Rebecca didn't know. Neville, Lavender and the other boy passed between them. After 3 minutes Angelina Johnson, head of the team and keeper, blew her whistle. Neville had scored one goal, and dropped the quaffle 4 times. Next up was Ron, who ended up scoring 3 goals, and dropping the quaffle once. Finally it was Gin. Rebecca watched her zoom around, at a great speed despite also riding a Cleansweeper. By the time Angelina blew her whistle, Gin had scored 5 goals and hadn't dropped the ball once.

'Ginny Weasley congratulations you're on the team.' said Angelina.

Ginny screamed in delight. Rebecca rushed over to her, and hugged her.

'Well done Gin.' she said, whilst jumping around.

The other 4 boys came down, and Fred and George presented her with a small figure of a broom.

'What's this supposed to do?' asked Gin.

Fred waved his wand, muttering 'Finite Incantatem'. The broom grew to it's proper size. Gin looked at it in awe, while Rebecca looked at the make. It was a Nimbus 2005.

'Wow Gin.' said Rebecca; she knew Nimbus 2005 was powerful seen as she used them back home.

'Gin looked at her brother's with a huge grin on her face. 'Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.' she cried.

'O.K. stop screaming...' started George.

'...Or we'll take it away.' finished Fred.

Gin grinned at them, and nodded her head. The twins, Seamus and Dean headed back to the stands. Gin looked back at Rebecca, and held out the broom.

'What?' asked Rebecca.

'Use it for the try-outs.' answered Gin.

'No way Gin.'

'Go on. You know you need something better than a Cleansweeper to get seeker.'

'Yeah, but Gin you haven't even ridin it yet.'

'Then don't break it.' said Gin, she chucked the broom, and Rebecca caught it. 'Kick his arse.' she said, pointing at the sky.

Rebecca looked at the sky and saw Harry trying out. She turned back to Gin, to argue, but she'd already gone. Rebecca admitted defeat, and placed the Cleansweeper on the ground. She looked at the Nimbus 2005. She knew that her performance would be better on this, than on a Cleansweeper, seen as she practised on these at home. Tom said he got the second-best model, so if they broke then it wasn't as bad. She watched as Harry landed back down.

'3 minutes Mr. Potter, very good.' said Angelina. 'Who's next.'

Rebecca made her way forward. 'Name?' asked Angelina.

'Rebecca Potter.' answered Rebecca.

Angelina looked at her, with a smile. 'Well let's see which Potter is the best.'

Angelina set of the snitch and waited a few minutes, before blowing her whistle. Rebecca mounted the broom, and kicked off. She let herself get used to the broom, which didn't take long. She scanned the grounds for the snitch. She scanned a couple of times, before spotting it. She zoomed in the direction of it. The snitch flew away, and put up a tough fight, but Rebecca finally caught it. She landed back down and handed the snitch to Angelina. Her friends came running over, waiting for the result. Angelina looked at her with awe.

'1 minute 45 seconds.' she said gobsmacked.

'No way!' shouted Fred.

'What?' asked Rebecca.

'You beat the school record, that's what.' answered George.

'So I made the team?' asked Rebecca.

Gin came over and smacked her on the arm. 'Yes you made the team, you idiot.'

Rebecca grinned, before jumping around. She spotted Harry giving a hard glare, before walking off, but she didn't care. She'd made the team. Rebecca, Gin, the twins, Dean and Seamus headed back to the castle. They were nearly across the grounds when Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle came up to them. Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Well?' he asked.

'I did it!' screamed Rebecca.

'Nicely done Rebecca. It'll be a pleasure competing against you.' Draco said.

'You can try Malfoy.' said Gin. 'She didn't just get it, she beat the record.'

'Seriously?' asked Blaise.

'Yep.' answered Gin, blushing slightly as Blaise looked at her.

'Cool, what'd you get?' asked Malfoy.

'1 minute 45 seconds.' answered Rebecca.

'Shit what were you ridin?' asked Draco, looking amazed.

'Nimbus 2005.'

'Don't you dare get a 2006 or 2007.' he said.

'2007's ain't out yet, moron.' answered Fred.

'They are if you're rich.' quipped Draco.

'Well I ain't rich, and I ain't asking the Potters.' said Rebecca.

'Well then I'm in luck.' he said. 'See ya.'

Draco walked off towards the Quidditch pitch. Rebecca, Gin, the twins, Dean and Seamus entered the castle, and walked up to the Common Room.

'I'm just going to send an owl.' said Rebecca. 'I'll meet you guys later.'

'Bye.' couroused her friends.

Rebecca headed up to the Owlery. She grabbed some parchment out of her robes, and wrote a quick note

_To T.R._

_Just thought I'd tell you that I made Seeker, and beat the record. I did it in 1 minute 45 seconds. How are you? Missing you like hell, as always. Wish I could see you._

_All my love_

_Rebecca_

Rebecca walked over to Morbid, and attached the letter to the owls leg. Morbid set off, leaving Rebecca. She watched her owl disappear, hoping that Tom's reply would say he'd see her soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hogsmead

'Hey do you want to go into Hogsmead?' asked Fred, at lunch.

'Sure.' agrred Gin, Geroge, Dean and Seamus.

'What about you Rebecca?'

'Huh?' said Rebecca, snapping out of her thoughts.

'What's up with you?' asked George.

'Just thinking.' answered Rebecca.

'What about?' asked Gin.

'Nothin.' dismissed Rebecca, not wanting to say her boyfriend again. 'What did you ask before?'

'I wanted to know if you wanted to go into Hogsmead?' asked Fred.

'Sure, I always wanted to go.'

All five of them looked at her in shock. 'You've never been?' asked Dean.

'No, I didn't want to be caught and taken back to the Potter's.' responded Rebecca, looking down.

There was a long silence, which was eventually broken by Fred. 'Well then Miss Potter,' he began.

'Allow us to show you the village of Hogsmead.' finsihed George.

The twins stood, followed by Seamus, Dean and Gin. Rebecca smiled at them and rose to her feet. The six of them got to the Great Hall doors, when Rebecca had an idea.

'Hold on a sec.' Rebecca said to her friends.

She turned and ran towards the Slytherin table. She stopped at the end of the table, where Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting. Draco looked at her with a 'what-are-you-doing?' face.

'Calm down Draco.' said Rebecca, ignoring the looks she was getting from students and teachers. 'I wanted to know if you and your mates wanted to join me and my friends in Hogsmead?'

'What about lying low?' whispered Draco, going slightly pink.

'Bit late now.' whispered Rebecca. 'Besides I thought Malfoys liked having the spotlight.'

'Yes, but this is awkward.' answered Draco.

'Well it's up to you Draco. You can come or not. We'll be outside in about 10 minutes.' said Rebecca, rasing her voice to it's normal level.

Rebecca gave the rest of Draco's friends a smile, before heading back to her friends. They exited the Hall, before Dean asked her the question on everyone's mind.

'What the hell was that about?'

'I think all this Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalery, is childish. So since Draco's my friend I thought I'd invite him.' answered Rebecca.

'Hold how do you even know Malfoy?' asked Gin.

'I met him shortly after I ran away, but don't tell anyone.' said Rebecca, trusting her firends.

'But wait don't that mean Malfoy's known where you were all this time?' asked Fred.

'Yes, which is why you can't spill.' warned Rebecca.

'O.K. I think I can safely say none of us will tell.' said Seamus, as they entered the Common Room.

The twins, Gin and Dean all nodded. 'Right now that's settled, lets dump our robes off, and get our coats.'

The boys headed to their dorms, while Gin and Rebecca headed for theirs. 10 minutes later they were standing outside the castle, wrapped in coats and scareves. Despite it only being the start of October, the weather had become colder.

'We goin then?' asked Dean.

'Yeah, I guess Draco didn't want to come.' said Rebecca, feeling down.

'Don't be so sure of that.' said a cool voice.

Rebecca turned round to find Draco and his mates, standing behind them. 'Decided to come then?' asked Rebecca.

'Why not.' said Draco.

'Now can we go?' whinned Dean.

'Shut up Dean.' said Seamus.

Dean stuck his tongue out. 'Well excuse me for wanting to go.'

'Come on lets go.' said Rebecca.

All 11 of them, headed to Hogsmead. Rebecca couldn't refuse to let out a small gasp at the sight of it. After all this was her first time to a wizard village. The Potters had never seen fit to take her. The only wizard shop she'd been into to was Olivanders, and she'd been forced to floo there and back, without every going outside the shop. The village was filled with shops and pubs. Rebecca looked around in awe.

'Wow.' she whispered.

'Not bad, huh?' Gin asked.

'More like fantastic.' answered Rebecca.

'Right what's first?' asked Blaise.

'Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop!' shouted Fred and George, in unison.

They all headed for the Joke Shop, and came out 15 minutes later with a collection of joke and prank objects. Next they headed for Honeydukes. Rebecca couldn't believe the amount of weets there were. The place was filled with shelves of sweets. They split up into 4 pairs and one three, agreeing to meet outside, seen as it was crowded with Hogwarts students. Crabbe and Goyle went one way, whilst Fred and George went another, Pansy joined Draco and Rebecca, leaving Gin and Blaise together. Rebecca watched in ammusement as Gin blushed, at realising she'd been paired with Blaise. Rebecca had a strong suspision that Gin had a crush on Blaise, but decided not to spill. Rebecca, Draco and Pansy headed for the chocolate first. Half an hour later, they all met up outside. Rebecca had bought a load of different flavoured chocolate, 3 boxes of Every Flavour Beans, some Fizzing Wizzbees, a few levitating balls and quite a few sugar quills. She was glad that Tom had given her some some money to come to Hogwarts with. Even though she'd refused it, and only had it because he'd sneeked it into her trunk.

'Fuck Rebecca, your going to get high on that stuff!' exclaimed Gin.

'I'm not going to eat it all in one go Gin.' said Rebecca, ammused.

'Oh.' said Gin, looking embarresed.

'Where next?' asked Goyle.

'Well I wouldn't mind going to the bookshop?' said Rebecca.

Everyone groaned. 'Alright, how about you guys go to one of the pubs, and I'll join you in a few minutes?' suggested Rebecca.

'Sound's good to me.' said Pansy.

'Same.' chorused the rest of them,

'Right I won't be long.' said Rebecca, heading off.

'Will be in the Three Broomsticks.' shouted Dean, pointin to one of the pubs.

Rebecca nodded and headed for the bookshop. She found it easily enough, and went stright to the spell books. After a quick browse, Rebecca exited with 2 advanced spell books and a dark arts book. The women behind the counter had questioned her about them, but once Rebecca said her name the woman seemed O.K. Although Rebecca hated to admit it, maybe being Harry Potter's sister had an advantage. Not that she would ever say that to anyone. She was crossing the street when someone knocked into her. She fell on her arse.

'Shit.' she swore.

'Now Miss Potter language.'

Rebecca opened her eyes to find Lucuis and Narcissa standing in front. 'Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.' said Rebecca hastily, standing up. 'I'm sorry I ran into you Mr. Malfoy.'

'Rebecca how many times have we told you it's Lucuis and Narcissa.' said Narcissa.

'Sorry.' said Rebecca smiling.

Lucuis bent down and picked up one of the books that had fallen out. 'Dark Arts, Potions and Spells.' Lucuis read out.

Rebecca looked away nervously. 'How did you manage to buy this?' asked Lucuis, intrigued.

'Well there are a few perks to being a Potter.' answered Rebecca, making Lucuis smirk.

He handed her the book back, and she quickly put it away. 'Make sure you don't get caught with that.' warned Narcissa.'

'I won't Narcissa.' assured Rebecca.

'Well we best be off.' said Lucuis.

'Going anywhere interesting?' asked Rebecca.

'We're off to see the Minister.' answered Lucuis.

'And unfortunately I have to come aswell.' said Narcissa, with a sour face.

'You wanted to come!' exclaimed Lucuis, turning to his wife.

'Yes, but that was before I realised it was going to be a boring politics meeting. By that time you'd told the Minister I'd be occompinaying you.' retorted Narcissa.

Lucuis just shook his head, and turned back to Rebecca. 'So where is my son?' he asked.

'Three Broomsticks. I was just heading over there.' replied Rebecca.

'Well we won't keep you any longer.' said Lucuis, extending his hand. 'Goodbye.'

Rebecca shook his hand. 'Goodbye Lucuis.'

Lucuis let go, and Rebecca turned to Narcissa. 'Goodbye Narcissa.'

'Goodbye Rebecca, and give my love to Draco.'

'I will.'

Lucuis and Narcissa walked off, leaving Rebecca alone. Rebecca turned and headed for the Three Broomsticks. The pub was fairly busy, when Rebecca entered it. She spotted Draco, signaling to where they were sitting. She joined them, and sat down in the vacant chair between Gin and Pansy.

'You took your time.' complained Draco.

'Well I'm sorry, but I ran into your parents. Literally.' answered Rebecca.

'My parents?' questioned Draco.

'Yeah, they were on their way to see the Minister when I bumped into your father.' replied Rebeca.

'Hey Rebecca, I gotta ask. Have you been living with Draco for the past 5 years?' asked Dean.

'No.' answered Rebecca and Draco.

'Alright.' said Dean.

'So what did you get?' asked Gin.

'Just a few books.' answered Rebecca, simply.

Draco went and got another round of butterbeers. After an hour, they all decided to head back to the castle. They shrunk their purchases, and left the pub. When they got outside, it was already starting to turn dark.

'We'll just be in time for dinner.' said Crabbe, happily.

'What is it with men, and their stomachs?' complained Pansy.

'It's because their pigs.' said Gin.

'Yep.' agreed Rebecca.

'Right.' said Fred, defencsively.

'CHARGE.' shouted George.

All 3 girls screamed and ran for it, with the 8 boys chasing them. Rebecca dodged the returning students, to avoid Fred, George and Draco. Crabbe and Goyle had chaised after Pansy, whilst Dean, Seamus and Blaise went for Gin. Rebecca had almost made it to the castle, when she tripped over one of the students foot. She fell, smashing into the floor.

'Oh god.' shouted someone from above her.

'Rebecca!' exclaimed a frantic Draco.

Rebecca groaned and rolled over. She'd managed to cut both her hands, cut her chin and scrape both kness, tearing her jeans in the process. Her body ached all over, and there was blood coming from her cuts. She felt someone lift her up. Rebecca opened her eyes, to find herself in Fred's arms.

'It's O.K. I'll take you up to the hospital wing.' he said, looking down at her.

He looked up, and Rebecca turned her head to find Gin, Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle come running. Draco had Ron by the scruff of the colar, and looked ready to deck him.

'Draco leave him, we need to get Rebecca to the hospital wing' shouted Fred.

When Draco didn't let go of Ron, Fred turned to his twin. 'George help me here.' he shouted.

'Come on Draco.' said George, pulling Draco away from Ron.

'I'll get you later Weasley.' said Draco, threatingly.

Fred turned and walked towards the castle, with Draco, Fred, Gin, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle following. Rebecca moaned in pain. Her hands, knees and chin throbbed, like hell. She felt all 5 areas still bleeding. Fred walked quickly to the wing, and ended up kicking the door open.

'Madame Pomfery!' he yelled.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing out, and paled when she saw Rebecca. 'Put her over here.' she said, pointing to a bed.

Fred walked over to the bed, and lay Rebecca gently down. Madame Pomfrey went rushing out of the room, and came back carrying 4 dressings, wipes and a potion. She put the potion to Rebecca's lips.

'Drink this.' she said, and Rebecca obeyed.

Once the potion was gone she felt the pain ease. Madame Pomfrey started cleaning her wounds. She had to pull the jeans up, making Rebecca hiss in pain.

'What happened?' she asked.

'She fell.' answered Dean.

'No, Wealey tripped her.' said Draco.

'No, he didn't.' said Rebecca, even though it hurt her chin to move. 'I tripped over his foot.'

'Oh.' said Draco, embaressedly.

'Will she be O.K.?' asked Gin.

'She'll be fine Miss Weasley.' assured Madame Pomfrey.

All 10 of them let out a sigh of relief. Madame Pomfrey, applied a dressing to both her knees and hands. She cleaned the graze on the chin, but left that exposed. Rebecca didn't want anything over it anyway. It would just look stupid. Once Madame Pomfrey had given the once over. She sent the others on their way telling them to come back later for dinner. It was going to be an hour before dinner time. Which meant Rebecca had plenty of time to rest. Rebecca laid down, much to her dismay at being kept in the hospital wing. She tried to get some sleep, but just ended up lying awake resting her sore cuts. After what seemed like forever the other 10 came back. After Madame Pomferey gave her another check up, she was aloud to go. All 11 of them headed down for dinner. The hall was alive with chatter, when they all entered. The chatter slowly stopped, when people say that their were both Gryffindors and Slytherins coming in as a gang. Rebecca turned to Draco, seen as they were at the front, he just shrugged. He opened his arms for a hug, and Rebecca stepped into it, causing a load of gasps.

'What happened to lying low?' whispered Rebecca, in Draco's ear.

'Like you said, Malfoy's like having the spotlight.' whispered Draco.

Rebecca giggled, and pulled away. She noticed that behind them Fred, George, Gin, Dean and Seamus were shaking hands with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. They all headed for their correct tables and sat down. Talking resumed after a while, but it was all about the joint friendships between Gryffindors and Slytherins. Rebecca had just started eating, when Lavendar Brown spoke to her.

'Rebecca what happened to your chin?' People near by turned to look at her, and started staring.

'I tripped over,' said Rebecca, really not wanting to make a scene.

'It looks awafully painful.' continued Lavendar.

'Leave her alone Brown.' snapped Dean.

'Hey, leave my girlfriend alone Thomas.' shouted Ron, defensively.

'Shut up Ronald.' shouted Fred and George together.

'What's got into you guys?' asked Ron, getting angrier.

'Probably you Ron.' snapped Gin.

'What did I do?' questioned Ron.

'Well you're the one who she tripped her over.' answered Seamus.

'Guys.' pleaded Rebecca, wanting them to shut up.

'Hey it's not his fault, the stupid bitch wasn't looking where she was going.' shouted Harry, taking Ron's side.

'What did you just call her Potter?' asked Dean, angrilly.

'Dean, leave it.' said Rebecca sternly.

'You heard me Thomas.' shouted Harry, now nearly the entire hall was watching the fight.

'Oh, I'm so going to kick your arse.' said Dean, attempting to to get up.

At that point Remus and Sirius appeared. 'Now Mr. Thomas just calm down, and...' started Remus

'Rebecca what happened to your chin!' exclaimed Sirius, interupting Remus.

That caught everyones attention. Rebecca stood up, slamming her cutlery down.

'WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERY MEAL I HAVE, HAVE TO END IN A SCENE.' she screamed, before storming out of the room.

Rebecca ran out of the Great Hall, and straight into the school grounds. The cold wind slamemd into her, and whipped her hair around her face. Ignoring it, she headed for the black lake. She needed to relax, and this was the only place she could do it. Swimming was the only thing that she'd ever really found to calm her down. Well that and talking to Tom. Yet seen as he wasn't here, swimming would have to do. She ran up the bank, along side the lake, and stopped when she was a sutible height away from the water. She knew the water in the black lake, was colder than what she would be used to. But she didn't care, she just needed to calm down. She heard shouts from across the grounds, and looked to find the entire school rushing out. 'Great.' she thought. Not bothering to take off any of her clothes, she dived in. The water was colder than she would of liked it. In fact she was sure it was nearly at freezing temperatures. She surfaced, taking in a deep lung full of air. Then she started swimming from one side of the bank to other, ignoring the fact that her dressings were soaked. She heard shouts form the teachers and other students, to get out, but she just kept going. Rebecca had no idea she was swimming for, until she finally stopped. She would of kept going, if it wasn't for her muscles screaming at her to rest. She turned, and swam to the side bank. Gripping the rocks, that made up the bank she climbed out of the water. She ignored the pain in her hands, at having made contact with the rought rock surfaces. Once she was out she walked back down the bank. There was still quite a large crowd. Most of the first and second years had gone to bed. 'Must be late.' thought Rebecca. She could see Dumbledore had lost his twinkle, and couldn't help but smirk. As soon as she was at the bottom of the hill, Rebecca was instantly pulled into a hug by Remus.

'Don't ever do that again.' he scolded, but Rebecca could tell he'd been scared.

'I'm sorry Uncle Remmy, I just needed to relax.' apologised Rebecca.

'Come on.' said Remus, picking her in his arms. 'Let's get you warmed up.'

'Professor Lupin, Miss Potter needs to come to my office now.' said Dumbledore sternly.

'Albus, let the poor girl get warm and sleep. She can talk tomorrow.' resoned McGonagal.

Dumbledore looked hesitant, and would have refused if it weren't for Snape. 'As much as I hate to agree with Minevra.' said Snape, earning a glare from McGonagal. 'Miss Potter needs rest and warmth.'

'Fine, but she comes to my office straight away after breakfast tomorrow.' ordered Dumbledore, and walked off.

'Come on Cub, lets get you inside.' said Remus, and walking off with Sirius in tow.

Rebecca leant her head against her godfathers chest, and let herself drift off to sleep.Feeling much better, even if she was freezing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gifts and Cheers

Rebecca woke up, feeling like shit. Her limbs ached and her body still felt cold. She grabbed the covers and pulled them around her. That's when she realised that the covers weren't her usual ones. She snapped her eyes open, and then closed them when the light hit them. She opened them again, slowly this time, and looked around. The room had a rectangle window, letting in a stream of sunshine. The room wasn't very large, but not small. There was a double bed, with cream covers, cream curtain were tied to the posts. The room was empty, and Rebecca tried to remember where she was. She could remember going swimming, and realised her dressings had been changed. The door opened slowly, and a black dog popped its head in.

'Hello Uncle Siri.' said Rebecca, recognising her godfather's animagus form.

The dog barked and bounded on to her. 'Uncle Siri.' laughed Rebecca, as the dog licked her.

Remus came rushing into the room, and glared at the dog. 'Padfoot get off her now!'

The dog stuck his tongue out, and jumped off the bed, before changing back. 'Spoil sport.' mumbled Sirius.

Remus came over and sat on the bed. 'How you feeling?' he asked.

'I'm aching and cold.' answered Rebecca.

'I'm not surprised. You know you've made your way into the Hogwarts Amazing Stunts History book.' said Sirius cheerily.

'Sirius, that's not a good think.' scolded Remus.

'Like hell it's not, I tried to get into that book for 7 years, and failed. She comes along, and does it in 2 months.' retorted Sirius. 'By the way, why did you do that?'

'I needed to calm down, and when I'm stressed I swim.' explained Rebecca. 'The lake was the only place I could swim, except it was colder than I'm used to.'

'You know you nearly caught hyperthermia.' said Remus, sternly.

'Sorry.'

'Come on we need to go see Dumbledore and then you need breakfast, and so do I.' announced Sirius.

'Padfoot you just ate.' said Remus, shocked.

'That was a snack.'

'How are 3 sausages, 2 rashes of bacon and an egg, all in a sandwich, a snack?' questioned Remus.

'Simple I wasn't in the Hall so it was a snack.' said Sirius, grinning madly.

'I swear you're going to get fat one of these days.'

'Well I do enough exercise to keep me in shape.' said Sirius, winking at Remus.

'Ew, gross thought.' complained Rebecca.

Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. 'Come on get ready.' said Remus, and led Sirius out of the room.

Rebecca grabbed the fresh set of clothes in the room, and headed for the shower. 15 minutes later, her and her godfathers were heading down to Dumbledore's office. Remus and Sirius had explained that she would probably get a detention or something. When she entered the office, she saw both James and Lily standing there.

'What are they doing here?' asked Rebecca annoyed.

'Rebecca, they are your parents, and...' began Dumbledore.

'Let's make one thing clear, shall we. They. Are. Not. My. Parents.' interrupted Rebecca.

'Whether you like it or not Rebecca we are.' shouted James.

'James shout at her again, and I swear I'll punch you.' shouted Sirius.

'She's my daughter and I can do what I like.' replied James. 'And who the hell said you two can come here. Last time I checked freaks weren't invited.'

Hurt flashed across both Remus and Sirius faces. Rebecca turned to James, and glared at him.

'Right.' she shouted. 'I let you off the last two times, this time you're going to get it.'

She lunged at James, and sent him crashing to the floor. She ignored the throbbing pain in here hands and knees, and curled her hand into a fist. She was about to deck him, when Remus pulled her off.

'Rebecca leave him, he's not getting expelled over.'

'I don't care; I'm going to knock his head off.'

'YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING.' bellowed Dumbledore. 'I don't know where you've been these last 5 years, but whoever's been caring for you, is not a good carer.'

'He's better than them.' retorted Rebecca, still glaring at the Potter's.

'Rebecca I know that you've had some problems with your family.' Rebecca scoffed. 'But you will learn to control your anger.'

'Just give me my punishment, and send me on my way.' said Rebecca, finally getting out of Remus's grasp.

'You will be serving detentions with Professor Snape for the next 5 days, and for your performance here, you will serve 1 detention with your father and another with your mother. All will be at 7pm.'

'Right.' said Rebecca, and walked out the office.

Remus and Sirius followed her out. Remus said, she did well not to lunge at James again, after he'd let her go. Rebecca just shrugged, she still wanted to deck him one. They were walking down the stairs, when Rebecca spotted Fred, George, Gin, Dean and Seamus.

'Hey you guys!' she shouted.

They all turned round and grinned at her. 'Rebecca!' exclaimed Gin, happily.

Rebecca turned back to Remus and Sirius. 'I'll see you later.' she said.

They nodded and Rebecca headed down to the other Gryffindors. Gin automatically hugged her, whilst the other guys just patted her on the back. Fred and George told her how'd, she'd manage to get in the Hogwarts Amazing Stunts History book. She'd explained to them all about why she went swimming in the lake, and by the time they got down to the Hall, they were on about what the plans were for today. Gin had told her that Midnight had been fed, and let out. Cheering erupted in the hall, as soon as Rebecca entered. Rebecca blushed, and tried to run out again. Fred and George grabbed her arms and spun around.

'Oh no.' said George.

'This is your applause for getting in to the History book.' said Fred.

'Guys let me go.' pleaded Rebecca.

'No!' said the twins, Gin, Dean and Seamus in unison.

They all led her towards the Gryffindor table, where the cheers were the loudest, even Granger, Weasley and Harry were clapping. The only people not clapping were the teachers, but a lot were smiling. Rebecca sat down, still very red in the face. Dumbledore stood up, and the cheering died away.

'Now I know most of you think, what Miss Potter did was amazing.' began Dumbledore.

'She got put into the Hogwarts Amazing Stunts History book.' shouted Fred.

'Mr Weasley please remain quiet.' snapped Dumbledore, with a glare. 'Now I want to point out, that what Miss Potter did was extremely stupid and dangerous, as such she has been punished.'

A lot of shouts erupted from the hall, all in the defence of Rebecca, but Dumbledore ignored them. He just sat back down, and continued eating.

'What a jerk.' muttered Gin.

'It doesn't matter Gin.' reassured Rebecca.

The rest of breakfast was spent just talking randomly. Madame Pomfrey came and dropped of a pain reliefe potion, making Rebecca feel a lot better. Then it was time for the post. Rebecca spotted Morbid immediately. The owl was carrying a long package. Rebecca guessed what it was before Morbid dropped it. She caught the package, and let her owl rest. Fred and George were eyeing the package.

'Is that...' began George.

'A broom?' finished Fred.

'I'm guessing so.' replied Rebecca, placing both packages aside.

'Well open it.' cried Gin.

Rebecca tore off the package and gasped when she saw it. The broom was not only a Nimbus 2007, but it had been decorated especially for her. The handle was a dark brown, and the two foot rests were silver in colour, and decorated with a snake coiling around each of them. At the top of the handle, there was a ring of red and green jewels.

'Wow!' exclaimed Rebecca.

'Wow?' questioned Fred.

'More like bloody amazing.' countered George.

'Rebecca whoever sent you the latest model personally made for you, must really like you.' said Gin.

'And rich.' said Dean.

'Really Rich.' corrected Seamus.

'Well who sent it?' asked Gin.

'Um,' Rebecca picked up the note, which had come with the broom.

_A little birdie told me you didn't have your own broom. So I got you this. I can't have my love being a seeker, with out a decent broom. Hope you like it. I'm sure you know what the colour gems are for. _

_T.R._

Rebecca smiled. Tom had gotten her a broom. She looked up and looked at her friends.

'My boyfriend sent it.' she answered.

'Oh my god, he must really love you.' sighed Gin.

'Or want something else.' said Fred, with a grin.

'Do you boys think of anything but sex?' asked Gin

Fred and George just shrugged. 'Come on.' said Fred, standing up.

'Where we goin?' asked Rebecca.

'Duh, you're goin to give us a demonstration.' said George, loudly.

'Great now everyone will come and watch.' muttered Rebecca.

'Come on,' said Gin, grabbing her hand.

Rebecca grabbed her broom, and raced out of the hall with her friends. Needless to say all the students, plus some of the teachers followed her out. Rebecca mounted her broom and kicked off. A few minutes in the air, and she felt a presence behind her. She turned the broom and came face to face with Draco. Rebecca raised an eyebrow, and Draco held out a snitch. Rebecca grinned as Draco let it go.

'1...' he began

'...2...' continued Rebecca

'...3!' they shouted together, and raced off to find the snitch.

After 30 minutes Rebecca had caught the snitch, it hadn't taken as long seen as there were no players for snitch to hide behind. Rebecca set foot back on the ground, with an annoyed Draco.

'Damn it Rebecca I told you not to get a 2007.' he shouted.

'It wasn't me. He got it me.' she said.

'O.K. now you are definitely making him change. You know he's never brought anyone a gift before?' he asked, ignoring the quizzing looks everyone, except Snape, was giving them.

'Yes, but people change.' replied Rebecca.

'Will you 2 stop talking in code.' snapped Gin.

'Sorry Gin.' said Rebecca. 'Come on let's go back inside. I've still got homework.'

Rebecca, Gin, the twins, Dean and Seamus all headed for the Common Room, and then the library.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gryffindor V Slytherin

The rest of the October month, went fairly smoothly. Rebecca managed through her detentions with her parents and Snape. Although Snape didn't make her do anything. He told Dumbledore he had her clean his office, and do extra work, when really they just talked about the War, and some of the raids the death eaters had done. Rebecca asked about Tom, and found it comforting when Snape said he was missing her. Her parents decided to do 2 joint detentions, and asked her questions for the whole of the first detention. Rebecca refused to answer any of them, and only answered them when necessary. On the second detention they tried again, but gave up about half way through. Harry had a go at her, about not excepting who her family was, this ended up with him getting a split lip and Rebecca with another detention with Snape. Rebecca had managed to avoid her godfather's questions about her memories, even though they still plagued her dreams. She'd put silencing charms around her bed, so no one knew of them. She'd taken dream-less potions, but seen as they were highly addictive, she couldn't take them every night. Her cuts eventually healed, leaving only a faint scar on her chin. Draco and Pansy had started dating half-way through the month, and Lucuis ended up coming to Hogwarts to congratulate them. Tom had sent her a letter most days, and a little gift now and again. Her godfather's still asked her about him, but she refused to say his name. Angelina announced that their first match of the season was against Slytherin on 31st October, Halloween. She made them practise every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 7pm, for an hour. By the time the match came, Gryffindor were sure they'd win.

Rebecca woke up on the day of the match, still tired. She'd had another rough night. She'd planned to take a dream-less potion last night, but ended up taking it the night before, seen as she had a number of tests yesterday. She opened her curtains, and got ready. The morning went fairly quickly the twins were as hyperactive as ever, whilst the rest of them were fairly calm. Just before lunch, they boys went up to get their flags and stuff, whilst Gin went to get her gloves. Rebecca already had her stuff down in the changing room, so she waited downstairs for her mates, sitting by the fire. She felt herself dozing off, when someone shook her. She opened her eyes to find Gin looking at her.

'Are you O.K.?' she asked.

'Yeah, just tired.' replied Rebecca.

'You goin to be O.K. for the game?'

'Definitely.'

Just at that moment the boys came running downstairs. Dean and Seamus were carrying flags and banners, whilst the twins were running around as mad as ever. They all raced down to the hall, where the talk was on the up-coming game. All 6 of them ate, and then Fred, George, Gin and Rebecca headed for the changing rooms. Dean and Seamus headed to get good seats in the stands. Once everyone was ready they made their way out onto the pitch. The cheers were huge, and Rebecca could feel her nerves sky rocketing. The captains shook hands, and then all the players mounted and kicked off. Rebecca and Draco soared to the top. They'd agreed to play their best, and not to hold back just because they were friends. The bludgers was released, then the snitch and finally the quaffle was thrown. The game started, and Rebecca scanned the sky for the snitch. After 45 minutes there was no sign of the snitch, and the score was 280-250 to Gryffindor. It was going to be a close game. Rebecca looked around again, and finally spotted the snitch by on of the goals. She looked at Draco, who hadn't spotted it, grinned and set off at an amazing speed. Cheers erupted from the grounds and Jordan's voice, the commentator, rang out.

'And it looks like Rebecca Potter has spotted the snitch!'

Rebecca chased after the snitch, avoiding players, bludgers and posts. Draco eventually caught up with her, just as the snitch headed down. Rebecca and Draco, both went into a vertical drop. The snitch pulled up just before it hit the ground, and so did Rebecca and Draco. The other players had stopped playing and just watching the tow seekers chase the snitch. Rebecca reached out to grab it, but a bludger ended up crashing into her wrist. She screamed as she heard it snap. Tears prickled her eyes, but she concentrated on the snitch. Her and Draco attempted for the snitch again, meaning Rebecca was hanging onto the broom by her legs and feet. Just as Draco was about to grab the snitch, Rebecca acted on instinct and jumped for it. The students screamed as she fell from a 30 foot height, no one noticed she had the snitch. Rebecca focused on her broom, summoning it to her. She was nearing the bottom, when the broom finally zoomed at her. She grabbed just in time, to save herself from crashing to her death. Unfortunately she still ended up coming into a bumpy landing, and rolling over. She collapsed in a heap on the ground. She heard students gasp, and start whispering.

'Is she dead?' questioned Jordan.

'JORDAN.' shouted McGonagall.

Rebecca stirred and there was a sigh of relief from the crowd. She pulled herself upright and came face to face, with Draco. She held up the snitch in front of eyes, and watched his face look defeated.

'Beat ya.' she said, grinning.

There was a loud cheer, as Gryffindor realised they'd won the match. The team came rushing over and Gin helped her up. Madame Pomfery came over, and she was ushered to the hospital wing. Yet again. After having Madame Pomfery fuss over her, and force around 6 potions down her neck, Rebecca was free to leave.

'Let's try and not have anymore injuries Miss Potter.' said Madame Pomfery, finishing bandagin up her hand.

'I'll try.' said Rebecca.

'Come on, it's time to celebrate.' shouted Fred.

When the team entered the Common Room, it was in instant up roar. Fred and George grabbed and raised her up their shoulders. Rebecca screamed, as she was hoisted into the air.

'Fred, George let me down.' she cried.

'Nope.' refused Fred.

'You're the one who won the match.' said George

'So you get the high chair.' said Fred.

The twins proceeded to carry her around the room, with the rest of the house laughing and cheering. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon talking and drinking butterbeers. By the time dinner came. The twins still refused to let her down.

'Guys you can't carry me down to the hall like this.' she protested, as they headed for the Common Room door.

'Oh yes we can.' chorused the twins.

Gin, Dean and Seamus all laughed as Rebecca wriggled out of the twins grasp, fall on her arse and then be hoisted back into the air, once more. The twins carried her down to the hall, and took her in. Rebecca blushed and covered her face with her hands. The hall laughed and cheered.

'Ladies, Gentlemen and Snape.' began Fred, earning a glare from Snape.

'We bring to you...' continued George.

'THE GRYFFINDOR QUEEN.' shouted Fred and George in unison.

Rebecca lowered her hands as she began laughing at the title. Who would of thought she'd end up having this much fun? Even the Slytherin's and teachers found it amusing. Fred and George lowered her down, and she gave a bow. The room laughed and Rebecca went and sat down at the Gryffindor table, along with her friends. Dumbledore stood up.

'That was very entertaining.' began Dumbledore, with his twinkle. 'And now food.'

The food appeared and everyone began to eat. After dinner everyone headed to get changed into their Halloween outfits. The fourth-year students and over were going into Hogsmead, to watch the festivals. The first, second and third years we're having a dance at the school. Rebecca, the twins, Gin, Dean and Seamus we're going to meet Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle outside, and walk down together. Gin was going Blaise's vampire bride, seen as he was going as a vampire. The two seemed to be getting closer, and Rebecca knew it wouldn't be long until they got together. Dean and Seamus were going as Goblins. Crabbe and Goyle were going as werewolves; Fred and George were going as twin Frankenstein's monsters. Pansy and Draco were going as a skeleton couple, which was Pansy's idea. Rebecca had wondered what to go as. She'd thought about going as a death eater, for the hell of it. But then decided against it, knowing it was more trouble than it was worth. It wasn't until the morning before Halloween that Rebecca finally got an idea. She'd just had a dream of one of her Halloween experiences with the Potter's. She remembered how she was always dressed in the same sort of thing, each Halloween. Now Rebecca was standing in front of the mirror, dressed in an old dress of hers, which had been ripped at the ends and had torn sleeves, and a ragged coat she'd found. She wore battered black pumps, and her hair looked like a rats nest, curtsey of a spell she'd found. She'd used some muggle dressing-up make-up, to draw on some cuts and bruises which looked very realistic. All in all, she looked like she had done on her last Halloween at the Potters.

'Watch out Potter's.' she muttered smirking, before heading down to meet her friends.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N. O.K. I'm sorry for the long update, but there's been some problems with the internet. Plus I've been getting swamped with homework. URGH! Anyway here's the next 4 chapters. Please Review.**

Chapter 17

Halloween Love

Rebecca met her Gryffindor friends downstairs. Fred and George looked exactly the same, with the only difference being the names on their t-shirts. Fred had

'Monster 1' on his, while George had 'Monster 2'. Dean and Seamus had found a shrinking spell, and lost around a foot and a half in height. Both were green and wore baggy clothes. Ginny was dressed in a white dress, had died her hair jet black and wore fangs. All there faces clouded with confusion at what she was wearing.

'Rebecca what are you meant to be?' asked Dean.

'Me when I was living with the Potter's.' answered Rebecca.

They all gave her knowing looks. All of her friends knew that she wasn't treated great at the Potters. She'd kept the detail out of it, just saying she was hit and treated like a slave. She also hadn't told them she was the one who stopped Tom. For two reasons, one she didn't want to publicity and two, because she didn't want to think of maybe killing Tom. Although she wasn't planning on doing that, but even she didn't know what the future would bring.

'Come on, I said I'd walk down with Blaise.' said Gin.

Fred and George walked up to her. 'Now Ginerva we don't want you and Blaise getting up to any funny business.'

Gin's mouth dropped open, whilst Dean, Seamus and Rebecca burst out laughing. 'Me and Blaise are not a couple.' shouted Gin. 'And don't call me Ginerva.'

'Come on let's go.' said Rebecca, eager to go.

The 6 of them headed down to meet the others. They were about to walk out the castle doors, when Severus stepped in front of them. He stared straight at Rebecca, not giving the others a glance.

'Miss Potter, might I have a quick word.' he said.

'You go ahead.' she said to the others. 'I'll meet you in a minute.'

They all looked unsure, but left anyway. Severus gestured for her to follow him. He took her to one of the empty classrooms. Rebecca stepped in and turned to look at him.

'Well you've certainly out done yourself costume wise this year Severus.' she said, sarcastically.

'Rebecca why are you dressed like that?' he asked.

'You should know you've seen the memories.' she said, turning her back on him.

'That's what I mean. You haven't worn that outfit since...' he paused.

'Since I was at the Potter's.' finished Rebecca.

'Exactly.' answered Snape; he turned her round and looked at her with sad eyes.

'That's why I'm dressed like this Severus. I'm making a point to the Potters. It's Halloween, and I want them to remember what they did to me.' explained Rebecca.

'I'm not sure.'

'Honestly Severus, you need to relax. I'm just having some fun.'

'Just be careful.' warned Severus.

'I will.' she said, giving him a quick hug.

Then she left and went to find her friends. She found them all waiting for her. Draco and Pansy had both used a skin invisibility spell, on their bodies. Only their heads looked normal, and made them look weird. Crabbe and Goyle had duplicated some of werewolf hair, that Rebecca had got form Remus not that they knew that, and got Pansy and Gin to sow into an outfit. Blaise wore a black suit, splattered with fake blood, and fangs. Draco took one look at her and smirked. He knew her plan, seen as she'd asked him to help her. The rest of Slytherin's looked at her confused.

'It's going to annoy the Potters.' said Rebecca.

Their faces instantly brightened. 'Right lets go.' said Pansy, taking Draco's skeleton hand.

They all headed down, looking at other people's costumes. Fred and George met both their dates, in Hogsmead. Fred was going out with Angelina, whilst George went with Katie Bell. They'd just entered the village, when Rebecca spotted the Potter's by the large Pumpkin in the middle of the street. Rebecca smirked; she wanted to show them her outfit now. But that was for later. For now she just blended in. They all walked round the village looking at the decorations and taking part in the festivals. The village was decorated in Halloween decorations. Even some of the adults had dressed up. Madame Rosetta, who ran the Three Broomsticks, was doing a 'buy one get one free' on the butterbeers. Honeydukes had a new collection of Halloween themed sweets, and Zonko's had loads of Halloween stock. At 8.30 they all met up, except for Fred and George, to go down to the fireworks show. That's when Rebecca noticed Dean and Seamus were missing.

'Hey where are Dean and Seamus?' asked Rebecca.

'Seamus dragged Dean off, to show him something, a few minutes ago.' answered Gin.

'Did any one see which way they went?' asked Rebecca.

'Um, I think they went that way.' said Gin, pointing toward the direction in which there were a number of alley ways.

'I'll go find them.' said Rebecca, and headed in that direction.

She scanned the area, checking each alley way. She had passed around the 10th alley way, and was nearing the dead end, when she heard Dean.

'Seamus what do you want to show me?'

'O.K. Promise me you won't get mad.' requested Seamus.

'O.K., but what do you want to show me?' asked Dean.

'This.'

Then there was silence. Rebecca headed over to the alley way, and looked down. She gasped at the sight before her. Seamus was kissing Dean! And Dean was showing no signs of stopping him. Rebecca grinned. She'd had her suspicions that Seamus and Dean liked each other, but were two scared to say anything to each other. Although she didn't want to break them up, she also wanted to see the fireworks. She gave a loud cough, and the two broke apart instantly. Their heads turned to look at her with shock.

'We're heading for the fireworks, you comin?' asked Rebecca.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other, and then back at Rebecca. 'Um sure.' answered Dean.

'Well come on lovebirds.' she said, with a grin.

She walked away, and heard Dean and Seamus run to catch her up. She walked up to the others.

'Found them.' called Rebecca.

'Let me guess, they were making out?' asked Gin.

'Correct.'

'Wait, how did you know?' asked Seamus, hastily.

'Because every one of us could see how much you two liked each other, except you pair of idiots.' answered Gin.

'So you're not like angry or disgusted?' asked Dean, nervously.

'Nope.' answered Rebecca, Gin, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

Both Dean and Seamus brightened up. 'Just make sure you don't start makin out in public, or you could get tons of stick.' warned Rebecca.

'How do you know?' asked Seamus.

'You're not the only gay couple I know, come on.' said Rebecca, walking up.

They arrived at the grass area, between Hogwarts and Hogsmead. Rebecca spotted the twins and their dates, but didn't say anything. Crabbe and Goyle ended up getting in a huge fight with two other Slytherin girls, about them being werewolves as well, before becoming their dates. This sent Draco, Rebecca, Pansy, Dean and Seamus into fits of laughter. The girls were introduced as Lucy and Clair Cole, both purebloods. Both sisters thought Dean and Seamus being a couple were cute, after seeing them hold hands and putting 2 and 2 together. At 9pm the fireworks began to go off. That's when Rebecca realised, that she was the only one out of the 'group' who didn't have a date. Draco and Pansy were together. Blaise and Gin, now that they'd kissed were together. Dean and Seamus were together, although the rest of them had to crowd round them so no one saw them holding hands. Fred was going out with Angelina, and George was going out with Katie. Even Crabbe and Goyle had dates! Rebecca looked at the sky, wishing Tom was here. Half way through the show, she turned to her friends, and told them she'd be back shortly.

'You O.K.?' asked Gin.

'Yeah, I just need a walk.'

'You miss him, don't you?' asked Draco.

Rebecca smiled a forced smile. 'You were always to smart for your own good Draco.'

He grinned. 'Go on, but don't be long.'

Rebecca walked off. She walked back into Hogsmead, which was now completely deserted. She sat down on the bench, and buried her face in her hands. She wished Tom was her, just this once. She felt someone sit next to her. Her anger started rising. Couldn't this person see she was upset? The person started rubbing her back soothingly. Rebecca pulled back; ready to have a go at whoever this weirdo was. She stopped when her eyes met with red ones.

'Tom?'

'Hey.' he said, grinning.

'Oh my god.' cried Rebecca, hugging him. 'What are you doing here?'

'I had someone in form me that you were upset, and thought I'd come and check it out.'

'How did Draco contact you?'

'Not Draco.' replied Tom, pointing behind her.

Rebecca turned to see Severus standing next to one of the shops, with a very happy looking Bella in his arms. 'Severus is dating Bella?' asked Rebecca

'I thought it was strange too.' agreed Tom.

'Not as strange as us.'

'True.' agreed Tom.

He leaned forwards and captured her lips with his. His tongue licked along her lips, and Rebecca opened her mouth. Their tongues touched each other, making Rebecca's insides melt. They pulled away, just as the final and largest firework was set off. Rebecca looked up to find the sky filled with colourful sparks. Rebecca turned back to Tom, who had a look of sadness on his face.

'Time to go?' asked Rebecca, already knowing the answer.

Tom looked at her with sorrowful eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

'At least I got a few minutes with you.' said Rebecca, leaning in and kissing his lips again.

It was a brief kiss, and they were soon joined by Severus and Bella. Bella's eyes were filled with tears, and they were running down her cheek. Severus was rubbing her back, but it didn't do anything.

'You should be heading off My Lord.' said Severus.

'Yes, it's time to go.' said Tom, he turned back to Rebecca. 'I'll see you soon.'

'I know.' responded Rebecca.

One more brief kiss, and then both Bella and Tom were gone. Rebecca turned Severus, who was still looking upset. She stood up and gave him a reassuring smile.

'You'll see her in a month.' said Rebecca, positively.

'Still a long time though.' replied Severus.

'Come on, the fireworks have ended, and I still haven't shown the Potter's my amazing outfit.'

Severus laughed and shook his head. 'You've been with Tom to long. Seeing revenge is not a Potter trait. Well not in the way you're doing it.'

'Ah, but I'm no regular Potter.' replied Rebecca. 'I've gotta go. I'll see you soon.'

Severus nodded and Rebecca ran back to her friends, who were coming up the pathway. Gin noticed Rebecca's huge grin.

'Damn it we missed him.' complained Gin.

'Who?' asked Blaise.

'Her bloody boyfriend.' answered Gin.

Rebecca laughed. 'How did you guess?'

'Because you look like a love-sick puppy.' answered Gin.

Rebecca was bombarded with questions on her boyfriends again. She looked for the Potter's, but couldn't see them. Rebecca sighed, looked like she wouldn't be able to get to the Potter's afterwards. They were all walking back, when Rebecca saw James and Lily, talking with Harry, Ron and Hermionie. Rebecca smirked, and nudged Draco. He looked at the direction she was looking in, and smirked. Now it was his turn.

'So Pansy what do you think of Rebecca's outfit?' asked Draco, rather loudly.

'Draco what are you doing?' hissed Pansy.

'Play along.' he hissed back.

But there wasn't any need to. The Potter's attention had been caught, and Harry was already coming over.

'What are you wearing?' he hissed angrily at Rebecca.

'You like it, I thought I'd wear my old outfit.' said Rebecca, giving a twirl. 'Or rather something similar.'

'What are you on about?' he asked, dumbly.

'Come on now Harry. You must remember the Halloween nights when you and your parents went out. Leaving me in the house to serve the other kids, in the area.'

A crowd had developed, and Lily and James came rushing over. Both looking very panicky.

'Speak of the devils.' shouted Rebecca.

'Rebecca we need to talk, now!' said James sternly.

Rebecca flinched at his tone. Years of being away and she still hated that tone. She shook her head, both to clear her mind and to refuse James.

'I'm sorry Potter, but I don't think I will. I'm just going to go back up to the castle.'

'You will do as you are told.' shouted Lily.

Rebecca laughed. 'You can't scare me anymore.' shouted Rebecca. 'I dressed like this to remind you of the past, and how I've left it behind. You two can't tell me what to do no more, because I won't listen.'

Rebecca smirked, and headed for the castle. A hand gripped her wrist and pulled her back. She spun round and came face to face with James.

'Don't you dare walk away from me girl!' shouted James.

Rebecca saw all her friends, and other people raise their wands. Rebecca turned to James, smirking. She pulled her hand out of James's grasp. Then she flicked her hand and he was sent flying. He landed on his arse, and moaned. Rebecca had made sure he didn't come down with a hard landing. Just hard enough to leave a bruise.

'I'll give you a warning Potters.' spoke Rebecca loudly. 'Don't. Mess. With. Me.'

With that Rebecca turned and walked off back to the castle. Her friends close behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Chambre of Secret .

The scene between Rebecca and the other Potter's soon spread through the school. Dumbledore had told her to stop making scene's in school, but that was it. Now one reported the fight to the Ministry and Dumbledore didn't give her a detention, mainly because if Rebecca was punished then James would have to face questioning. Unfortunately Rebecca's plan to frighten the Potter's didn't work. November went and soon it was December. Rebecca was extatic, over the fact that she was going to see Tom soon. Everyone was questioning where she would be staying. Remus and Sirius offered for her to stay with them, at their house in country. Fred, George and Gin had invited her home with them, despite Ron's protests. Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Blaise all offered for them to come to their houses. Crabbe and Goyle hadn't seen as they were taking their girlfriends on holidays. However Rebecca refused them all, saying she had plans. Rebecca had decided she was going to give the Dark Arts book to Tom, seen as he didn't have it, for Christmas. She'd also got him a silver snake pendant. Unknown to Rebecca she was going to leaving for the Christmas holidays dropping a bomshell.

Rebecca walked aimlessly around the school. It was afternoon, and she was alone during her free lesson. Slytherin's had Charms, which ruled out them, Remus and Sirius. Dean and Seamus had disappeared, probably for a make out session. And Fred, George, Gin, Angelina and Katie had managed to land detention with McGonagal, after getting caught sneeking back from their dates. Blaise hadn't got caught. So now Rebecca was alone. Deciding she had nothing better she decided to go and see Morbid. She walked up to the Owlery, to find her bird. 'Tom must have called her.' she thought with joy. She was about to head out when Morbid flew in, carrying a letter. Rebecca fed her bird a treat and opened the letter.

_To Rebecca._

_I've been told by a certain Potions teacher that you have a free lesson this afternoon. So here's something for you to do, if you're bored. There's a bathroom haunted by a ghost named Myrtle, I forget which floor. Inside there will be a tap, with a snake on it. Say 'Open' in Parseltongue, and slide down. Becareful at the bottom. I have an escort waiting for you there._

_All my love_

_T.R._

_P.S. Make sure your alone or ONLY Draco's with you._

Rebecca re-read the letter twice more, before heading off. She knew which floor the bathroom was on, seen as it was the only girls bathroom that was avoided. She was walking up one of the staircases, when she saw the 2 people she hated come down them. She was about to change directions, when the stair case decided to move. She clung onto the rail, cursing them under her breath. She still couldn't get used to the moving stair cases, which meant she felt quessy every time she got caught on one that moved. She kept her eyes shut and took deep breaths, even after it had stopped, and only opened her eyes when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She stared at Lily, and shrugged it away. Both, Lily and James were looking at her with worry.

'Are you O.K.?' asked Lily.

'I'm fine Professor.' answered Rebecca, formaly.

'Rebecca, we need to talk and don't call us Professor, out of class, we're family.' said Lily, with a smile.

Rebecca didn't smie back, in fact her face darkened. 'I can't come for a chat I'm busy.' she snapped. 'And I don't class you as family.'

'Rebecca when are you going to stop hangin on to the past?' asked James, annoyed.

'When it stops haunting me and my dreams.' answered Rebecca, and stormed off to the bathrooms.

She heard Lily and James shout after her, but she easily lost them. She arrived at the bathroom, checked around, and went in. She looked aroun, and found the bathroom empty. 'Myrtle must be in the pips.' she thought. Rebecca found the tap with a snake on it, and hissed 'Open' in parseltongue. The sink sank out of sight, leaving a large pipe visible. Rebecca looked down into the pipe. 'I must be flammin barmy.' she thought, as she jumped down into the pipe. She had her eyes shut the entire time, and felt the air rush past her as she went down the pipe. She finally came out, and landed on the floor. Rebecca groaned in pain, and looked round. Where ever she was, it was pitch black. She grabbed her wand, and pointed it in front of her.

'Lumous.' she said.

The area filled with light, and Rebecca saw she was in a tunnel of some sort. She looked around, wondering who was meant to escort her.

'_Missss Rebecca_.' hissed a familiar voice.

Rebecca looked down, and found Nagini by her feet. '_Nagini_.'

'_It iss good to ssee you again_.' said Nagini.

'_Ssame. How are you_?' asked Rebecca.

'_Very well thank you. And you_?'

'_Alright, just trying to cope at Hogwartss_.'

'_Well Tom hass told me to sshow you hiss hide out for when he wass at sschool. Becareful there'ss a large Bassilik sskin up here_.' warned Nagini, slithering away.

'_Bassilik_?' asked Rebecca worriedly.

'_It'ss O.K. I ssent the Bassilik back to Tom, who'ss ssorting it out_.' replied Nagini.

Rebecca nodded, when another thought hit her. '_What about up in bathroom, won't ssomeone ssee I've gone down_?' she asked.

'_No there iss a different way out_.' answered Nagini.

'_O.K._'

Rebecca followed Nagini, to the main section of the chambre. They passed the snake skin, which was huge, and came to a large steel door. Nagini explained to just say open to it in Parseltongue. When they entered Rebecca looked around in awe. The main section, known as the stone chambre, was massive. There was a pathway that led from the steel door, to the large area at the end, this was surrounded with water. Rebecca followed Nagini, around the tunnel. Nagini showed her another room, full of books and comfortable funiture. Now Rebecca realised why Tom had told about this place. It was so she could use it as a place to get away. She spent around 45 minutes with Nagini talking and reading. Nagini, explained that she had met Midnight earlier, who had been filling Nagini on all the events, and that Tom had suggested Rebecca lie low. Rebecca didn't respond, knowing that most of the time the scenes weren't planned. Finally she decided to go and have tea, plus her friends would be wondering where she was. Nagini showed her the way out, which came out just by the Slytherin Common Room. Rebecca thanked Nagini, and asked her to send her thanks and love to Tom, before heading off.

Rebecca followed the corridor, which was less dirty than the pipe. Although she had to walk uphill. She came out at the end of one of the corridors, that was never lit, next to the Slytherin Common Room. She came out of the corridor, and spotted Draco, Pansy and Blaise walking away. Rebecca tipped toed behind them, and finally jumped onto Draco's back. Draco screamed and tried to get her off.

'Come on Draco, giddy up.' shouted Rebecca, laughing.

Draco continued to try and get her off, whilst Pansy and Blaise were laughing hysterically. Rebecca finally jumped off, and grinned at Draco.

'Don't do that again.' said Draco, catching his breath.

'You scream like a girl, Draco.' said Blaise.

Draco glared at Blaise. 'Do Not.'

'Come on, I've got to find the other.' said Rebecca, not wanting a fight to break out.

They headed up for the Gryffindor Tower, talking about lessons. Crabbe and Goyle had gone of with Lucy and Claire, and were going to meet them later. They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. Rebecca turned to Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

'You wanna come in?' she asked.

'We can't.' said Pansy.

'Why not?' asked Rebecca. 'I come into your common room.'

'Yeah, but our house is O.K. with you.' answered Draco.

'True' though Rebecca. Draco had convinced the entire house, with some help from Severus, that Rebecca was O.K.

'Just come on. We won't be long.' said Rebecca, just as the portrait door swung open.

A small group of first years came out of the Common Room, and Rebecca grabbed hold of the portrait. She climbed into the Common Room, followed by the others. There was a collective gasp as the Gyffindors saw 3 Slytherins enter their Common Room. Rebecca ignored them, and spotted Fred and George by the fire.

'Hey Fred' called Rebecca. 'Hey George.'

'Hey Rebecca.' called the twins back, in unison.

'Hey you finally got them to come in.' said George, refering to Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

'How did you manage that?' asked Fred. 'We've been trying for weeks.'

'Ah yes, but I'm much better skilled in this sort of thing.' answered Rebecca.

Just then Gin came bounding down the stairs, she blushed when she saw Blaise. No one except her friends knew about her dating him.

'Hey Gin.' said Blaise.

'Hey.' replied Gin.

'Alright we're waiting on Dean and Seamus.' said Rebecca. 'Any ideas where they are?'

'Um, up in their dorm I think.' answered Gin, walking over to Blaise.

'Right I'll go drag them down, you lot go sit down with those two.' said Rebecca pointing at Fred and George.

Rebecca went up the boys dorm, ignoring the glares from Harry. She knew that she'd have to be quick, other wise a fight could break out. Rebecca knocked Dean and Seamus's door, and opened the door. Dean and Seamus were lying on the bed on the bed, with Dean resting his head on Seamus's chest. tehy instantly turned to look at Rebecca, panick all over their faces.

'Calm down.' said Rebecca closing the door. 'I just came up to say we're all headin to dinner.'

Dean ad Seamus relaxed. 'Alright we're coming.' said Seamus.

'Well be down in a sec.' said Dean, getting up.

'O.K. but don't do anything once I'm gone. I'm starving and I don't want to have to come and split you two up.'

'Rebecca!' exclaimed Dean and Seamus.

Rebecca laughed, and walked out the room. She heard shouts from downstairs.

'God damn it.' she muttered, guessing Dean and Seamus had a silencing charm up.

She raced down, to find Harry punching Draco. Most of the room was cheering, the only ones weren't were Blaise, Fred, George, Pansy and Gin. Rebecca could tell that Harry had thrown the first punch, seen as Draco was the one with the split lip. Rebecca stormed over to Harry, grabbed his shoulder and spun him round.

'What the fuck are you doing?' she shouted.

'Snakes aren't welcome in lion territory.' answered Harry.

'Well I invited them, so lay off.' ordered Rebecca.

'If you're not careful you're goin to end up one of them.' snarled Harry.

'Yeah well maybe being a cunning Slytherin would be better than a back stabbing Gryffindor.' retorted Rebecca.

The room let out a collective gasp. Harry's face darkened, and twisted in anger. He raised his hand and slapped Rebecca across the face. Rebecca's hand flew to her burning cheek. She looked at Harry with wide-eyes. Harry's face didn't change.

'How dare you say Slytherins are better than us. Gryffindors are way better than Slytherins.' hissed Harry, venomously.

Rebecca didn't react. Her mind was blank. She couldn't belive Harry had slapped her. She hadn't been slapped, since before she ran. Memories started falashing in her mind.

_James punching her._

_Being locked up for days without food._

_Crying from feeling the pain in her body._

_Being pushed out the way by Lily._

_Trying to gain her parents attention, only to be ignored._

_Being kicked by Harry._

Rebecca swayed on her feet. She tried to clear her head, but the memories kept coming. Rebecca spun around and ran out of the Common Room. She heard her friends calling her name, but she ignored them. She considered the lake, but knew she'd just get into troube. So she headed for the girls bathroom. She tore through the school, shoving past students. The tears were falling down her cheeks now, and wouldn't stop. She ran passed James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore, all in a heated argument. Remus and Sirius ran after her straight away, sensing something was wrong thanks to their canine insticts. James, Lily and Dumbledore all took to chaising her as well, guessing something was up. Yet she managed to loose all of them, and was soon down in the Chambre. And she had no intention of coming out soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The-Girl-Who-Lived

Rebecca lay in the centre of the stone chambre. She had no idea how long she'd been their, but she was sure it had been at least 2 hours. She'd only just stopped crying, and that was only because she was exhausted. Her throat was raw, her eyes red and her breathing was ragged. She would of gone to the room with all the funiture, but she'd ended up colapsing when she had entered the chambre. Now she was just too tired to move. Rebecca's eye lids were starting to feel really heavy, and she knew that if she didn't move now, she'd end up sleeping until morning. That would just prove more questions. At least if she left now, she could just say she was in a random class room. She slowly got to her feet, much to her muscles dismay, and walked towards the secret passage. She was about to go through, when she heard something move. Rebecca froze.

'_Rebecca_?' hissed a voice.

'M_idnight_?' called Rebecca, walking back into the chambre.

'_Good you're sstill here_.' replied Midnight, slithering up to her.

Rebecca bent down, and Midnight wrapped around her arm. '_What are you doing here, and how did you find me_?' asked Rebecca.

'_I ssenssed you were upsset, sseen ass I'm you're familiar_.' answered Midnight, moving to wrap losely round her neck. '_And Nagini told me about thiss chambre_.'

'_Right_.' said Rebecca, sitting down on the stone floor.

'_Sso what happened to make you sso upsset_?' asked Midnight.

'_I jusst had ssome flasshbackss about my childhood with the Potterss_.' answered Rebecca.

Midnight nodded Rebecca had told her everything about her childhood. Rebecca and Midnight sat in silence, not needing to talk. Midnight always managed to comfort her. She was glad Tom had got her a familiar that understood her. After a while, Rebecca decided she needed to go. Sleep was beckoning her again.

'_Midnight, we sshould go_.' said Rebecca, standing up.

'_They were looking for you, when I left_.' said Midnight.

_Great, I wonder how long I'll detention thiss time_?' mussed Rebecca.

Midnight hissed in laughter, making Rebecca smile. She headed for the secret passage, and headed through the tunnel. The walk, was tiring and Rebecca felt like colapsing by the time she came out of the tunnel. She closed the door, making sure no one had seen. Then she walked out. The area around the Slytherin Common Room was dead. Their was no one around. 'Probably at dinner.' Rebecca thought. Midnight had fallen asleep, and was still wrapped losely around her neck. Rebecca rubbed her eyes, and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. She was walking past the Great Hall, which she unfortunately had to pass in order to get to te common room, when she spotted a large group of adults outside the Hall. Amongst the group was Dumbledore, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Severus. Problem was she had to pass them all to get to the Common Room. Severus and Sirius were shouting at each other like there was no tomorrow. Rebecca rolled her eyes. She couldn't leave them for more than a few hours.

'She's got to be somewhere!' shouted Sirius.

'We've searched the school Black, she isn't anywhere!' shouted Severus.

'Then check again Snivileus!' shouted Sirius.

'Don't call me that Black!' shouted Severus.

'Why it's your name.' scoffed James, joining in with the argument.

'Shut up Potter!' snapped Severus.

'I can do whatever I like Snape.' shouted James.

'Gentleman please.' interupted Dumbledore.

'Yeah seeing grown men quibble is really sad.' said Rebecca, just wanting to go to bed.

All the adults looked at her, with surprise. Rebecca sighed, why did they always do that. Severus was looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Rebecca just shrugged. Dumledore had lost his twinkle, and Rebecca couldn't help but smirk.

'Rebecca, where have you been?' asked Sirius, sounding very angry.

Rebecca looked at him, feeling guilty 'I'm sorry Uncle Siri, I needed to be on my own.' apologised Rebecca.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but was interupted by James. 'Rebecca what the fuck is round your neck!'

Rebeccac realised Midnight was still round her neck. 'This is my familiar.' answered Rebecca, petting Midnight who was now waking up.

'A snake?' asked Lily.

'No a panthar.' said Rebecca sarcastically. 'Of course it's a flammin snake.'

'I will not have my daughter, having a bloody snake as a familiar.' James shouted, and reached out to grab Midnight.

Rebecca jumped back, but James managed to grab Midnight's tail. Midnight hissed in annoyance, and wriggled out of James's grasp, falling to the floor. Midnight opened her mouth, ready to bite.

'_Midnight NO_!' shouted Rebecca.

'_But Rebecca_...'

'_I said no Midnight. Just leave him_.' Rebecca interupted, bending down.

'_Fine_.' hissed Midnight much to her dismay.

She gave James an evil hiss, making him step back in fear. Rebecca stuck her arm out, and Midnight made her way up onto her neck again. She stood up and glared at James.

'Never touch my snake again.' she said, menicingly.

James was still looking at her shocked, as was everyone else. 'Well Rebecca, it seems you are a parseltongue.' said Dumbledore, breaking the silence.

'Yeah, I know.' said Rebecca, petting Midnight.

'You knew?' asked Sirius.

'Yeah, I found out the same day I left my old home.' answered Rebecca.

'How the bloody hell are you a parseltongue?' shouted James. 'No Potter has ever talked to snakes. So how can you?'

At that moment the Great Hall doors opened and students started coming out. The first people were Gin, the twins, Dean, Seamus, Draco, Pansy and Blaise. Draco spotted Rebecca first. His face went to anger.

'Where the hell did you go?' he shouted.

'A hide-out.' answered Rebecca.

'Which would be where exactley, because we searched the entire school and couldn't find you.' said Draco.

'It's a secret.' replied Rebecca.

'Well next time don't leave us.' said Blaise. 'We had to deal with Potter ourselves.'

'Sorry guys. I just freaked.' apologised Rebecca.

'Rebecca why is Midnight around you neck?' asked Gin.

'Hold on.' said Sirius. 'Are you telling us that they all knew and we didn't?'

Rebecca looked sheepishly at Srius. 'Kind of.'

'O.K. we are going to have to talk about you keeping secrets from us.' said Sirius.

Rebecca smiled. 'I only did it, because I wasn't sure how you'd react.' said Rebecca.

'Rebecca we, unlike some people.' began Remus, glaring at James. 'Won't judge you by the pets you keep.'

'O.K.' said Rebecca, lad her godfather's didn't hate because she had a snake.

'Wait, my question has still not be answered.' sad James, annoyed. 'How can you speak parseltongue?'

Rebecca opened her mouth to reply, but wa interupted by Draco. 'They know!' he exclaimed.

Rebecca looked at him. 'I had to calm Midnight down, and to do that I had to speak parseltonge.'

'He's going to flip, when he hears this.' said Draco, shaking his head.

'Who's going to flip?' asked Pansy.

'Her bloody boyfriend.' said Draco.

'Oh shut up Draco, he's not going to flip.' said Rebecca. 'I'll explain and he'll be O.K.'

'Am I going to be told about you reason for speaking to snakes?' asked James.

'The reason I can talk to snakes, is because when I got this scar I got some of the same powers Voldermort has. One of which was the ability to talk to snakes.' explained Rebecca.

Rebecca knew that someone, probably Dumbledore, would grasp the fact that she was the saviour. But she didn't care. She was sick of Harry getting the credit, for what she did. She also wanted to make the Potters see they had been mistrating the real saviour, all along. And to show Dumbledore what an idiot he had been.

'Don't be stupid.' said Lily. 'Albus told us that the one who stopped Voldermort got part of his powers. So stop lying and tell the truth.'

'I am telling the truth!' shouted Rebecca. 'I'll take Veritiserum if you want.'

'Rebecca in order for that to be true, it would mean...' Dumbledore tailed off as he finally realised his mistake.

'Finally got it Dumbledore?' asked Rebecca, with a sneer.

'Got what?' asked Gin.

'It's not possible.' said Dumbledore, refusing to accept it. 'I would have known.'

'Maybe your not as great as you thought.' drawled Rebecca.

'Will some one explain!' shouted James, getting more confused.

'I STOPPED HIM!' shouted Rebecca. 'I STOPPED VOLDERMORT!'

There was a deadly silence, with everyone looking at her. Rebecca was breathing hard. She knew that she'd just shattered her chance of a quiet life, but she also knew it had to come out sometime. Harry stepped out form the crowd and looked at her.

'But I have the scar.' he said, pulling up his fringe to show a single line scar.

'As do I.' she said, pulling her's up to show her lightening-bolt. 'But I remember that night.'

'Ridiculous.' said James, laughing. 'How the hell can you remember that night? You were one.'

'Because I've dreamt about it nearly everynight, for the past 15 years.' answered Rebecca.

'Rebecca, I think we need to discus some things in my office.' said Dumbledore.

'Sorry Headmaster, but I don't need to discus anything. I know about the phrophecy, having heard you told my brother, and I made my descision on it a long time ago.'

'What do you mean make a decision?' asked Remus, looking very pale.

'I mean whether to fulfil it or not.' answered Rebecca.

'There is no choice Rebecca, it must be done.' answered Dumbledore.

'No sir, it doesn't. Someone once told me that some phrophecies don't have to be completted. They are just a possible outcome. And I don't want to fulfil it. Now if you don't mind. I need to pack.' said Rebecca, deciding she'd had enough of this.

'Rebecca you can not just not complette the phrophecie. You are the only one who can stop Voldermort.' said Dumbledore, getting angryer.

'No Dumbledore I don't.' said Rebecca. 'It is my life, and my descision and I am not going to let you manipulate me.'

Rebecca walked straight pass them, and up to the Common Room, with all her friends behind her. The Common Room was empty when Rebecca entered, but she knew it wouldn't last. She looked at her friends. She ddn't need to tap into their brains, to guess there were a million questions they wanted to ask.

'O.K. if you want to ask me questions, then we're going to need a private place.' she said.

'How about mine and Seamus's room?' suggested Dean.

'That will do fine. Now lets go before the rest of the Gryffindor's arrive.' said Rebecca.

They made their way up, just as the Common Room door opened. Rebecca saw Harry enter, fuming. He glared straight at her. Rebecca pushed Fred, who was in front of her.

'Go.' she said.

They all ran up the stars, with around a dozen Gryffindors on their tail. As soon as they were in the dorm Rebecca slammed the doorclosed. She wipped out her wand, and cast every locking and silencing charm she knew. Once she was done, she took a deep breath and relazed.

'That was close.' said Gin, holding onto Blaise.

'Too close.' said Rebecca.

'Right I'm startin.' announced Draco. 'Why the hell didn't you say? 5 years we've known each other and you decide to keep the fact that you stopped Voldie a secret.'

'Draco, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want anything to change.' Rebecca said, hoping he would understand.

'Why did you think things would change?' asked Draco.

'Draco, come on. Can you honestly say, you wouldn't have thought of me as being different if you'd know I was the one who stopped Voldermort?' asked Rebecca.

Draco bit his lip. 'O.K. maybe I would have thought of you a little differntly.' said Draco. 'But I would of still been your friend.'

Rebecca looked at him. 'O.K. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I should've known you'd still be there for me.' she said. 'Friends?'

Draco nodded. Rebecca went over and hugged him. When she stepped back she looked at everyone else.

'O.K. next question.' she said.

'How did you stop Voldermort, in the first place?' asked Fred.

'I don't know.' answered Rebecca, truthfully. 'Dumbledore never found it out.'

The questions continued for about another hour, before everyone realised it was getting late. They decided to use the fireplace, to floo the Slytherins back to their Common Room. Once they were gone. Rebecca, Gin and the twins bid goodnight to Dean and Seamus, and headed back to their Common Room. The twins agreed to escort the two girls down, so they weren't amushed. Needless to say, the Common Room was still buzzing with life when the 4 got down there. Rebecca saw Harry stand up instantly. He stopped and glared at her.

'Why are you lying to everyone?' he shouted.

'I'm no lying.' shouted Rebecca. 'I'm just telling the truth.'

'Liar. You just want the fame. You just want Mum and Dad to love you like they love me.' he snarled.

Rebecca felt her rage build. In a moment of rage, she slapped Harry across the face. Leaving a big red mark.

'Now you listen here Harry James Potter. I don't care if your parents love me like they're meant to. They lost their chance at being my parents 5 years ago, when I left.And you stopped being my brother, when you started inflicting pain on me. Whether it be directly or via lying. NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!' Rebecca shouted.

She stormed up to her dorm, and slammed the door closed. A few minutes later Gin came in. Rebecca was in the middle of packing, when she entered.

'The twins say goodnight.' said Gin, sitting on the bed.

'Thanks Gin.' said Rebecca.

'For what?' asked Gin.

'For being there.' answered Rebecca.

'Come here you idiot.' said Gin, pulling her into a hug.

Once they'd pulled apart, they packed their trunks. Luna and Lavendar came up shortly afterwards. After a long talk, they promised not to treat he any different. Rebecca went to sleep, with a smile on her face. Tomorrow she was going home.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Joy and sorrow

Rebecca woke up, with joy flowing through her. It was December 15th, the last day of school. She jumped out of bed, and on to Gin's.

'Wake Up Gin!' she shouted.

Rebecca go away.' moaned Gin.

'No come on, it's the last day of term.' said Rebecca.

There were now groans from Luna and Lavendar. 'What's all the noise?' moaned Lavendar.

'Rebecca's awake.' replied Gin.

'Rebecca, go back to sleep, it's 6.30.' said Lavendar.

Rebecca jumped back onto her bed. Although Luna and Lavendar weren't really good friends, they all still talked. Rebecca looked outside. The sun was up, which meant breakfast would be out. Knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep, Rebecca got dressed. She doubled check she had everything packed, and then picked up Midnight. The snake hissed when Rebecca picked her up.

'_Rebecca, must you wake me up so early_?' asked Midnight.

'_You can back to sleep on my shoulders, I just don't want to leave you here_.' answered Rebecca, wrapping Midnight gently round her neck.

'Rebecca stop talking to Midnight and go to sleep.' sid Gin, grogily.

'I'm going for breakfast. I'll see you later.'

'Fine,' answered Gin, simply.

Rebecca walked out of the Common Room, with Midnight asleep on her shoulders. The castle was silent, so Rebecca made her way down to breakfast first. The hall was empty, but filled with food. Rebecca smiled and grabbed some food. 10 minutes later, she was done. Midnight had woken up, eaten some food, and then gone back to sleep. Rebecca smiled at her snake. She couldn't believe she was going home. Just over 15 weeks away, had made her feel extremly home-sick. Rebecca got up, just as the doors, by the teachers table, opened. James and Lily walked in talking. Rebecca groaned, in frustration. 'Not them.' she thought. The couple looked at Rebecca, and there was a deadly silence. Finally Lily broke it.

'Rebecca your up early.'

'Couldn't sleep.' said Rebecca.

'I see you've still got that snake.' said James, unhappily.

'Well she is my familiar.' retorted Rebecca.

'I think it would be best if we just takl things out, and not shout at each other.' said Lily.

'Well it'll have to wait until after the break. I've got to send my owl home, and then make some last miute arrangements.'

'Rebecca why don't you come back to your real home?' asked Lily.

'Because your home is now my old home. I have a new home, and someone who loves me very much. And I intend to spend the next 2 weeks with him.' answered Rebecca.

'Rebecca, please your mother want to talk to you, but you keep avoiding us.' said James.

'What makes you think I want to talk to you. I hate the pair of you. Because of you, my life was hell for 9 years, and I've been plagued with memories since October of those years!' shouted Rebecca. 'Because of you two, mostly you James, I have been taking dream-less potions as often as I can to stop the nightmares.'

'Rebecca we're sorry for what happened.' pleaded James.

'We can't give you a reson for what we did.' said Lily.

'Words can't heal what you did.' said Rebecca. 'Nothing can. You made my life hell. The constent beatings for stuff I didn't do, and starvation was what made me runaway. It took me months to open up, and let people hold me without being scared. Constant supervision, after I tried to commit suicide.' James and Lily gasped. 'Yeah i tried to cut myself, if it wasn't for my boyfriend I would've died. That's what you did to me.'

James looked close to tears, and Lily was already crying. But Rebecca didn't care. They deserved this. She heard noises indicating that people were about. She didn't want to stay around so she headed for the Hall door. She'd just reached it when James spoke.

'We're sorry for everything we did.' he said.

Rebeca sighed. 'So am I.' she whispered.

She walked out, not looking back. People were whispering as she passed them, but Rebecca ignored them, and headed for the owlery. Rebecca was just going in as Draco came out.

'Hey.' he said.

'Hi.' said Rebecca.

'What you doing here?'

'I'm going to send Morbid home.' replied Rebecca.

'Right. My dad just sent me an owl, saying that he'd pick us both up at the platform.'

'Cool.' said Rebecca, with a grin.

'You really are looking forward to going back to him, aren't you?'

'More then you'll ever know Draco.'

'Definately a strange couple.' muttered Draco.

Rebecca slapped him. 'Alright. I'll see you later.' said Draco.

'You bet.' said Rebecca.

Draco went down the stairs, and Rebecca went into the owlery. She went over to Morbid and stroked the owl.

'Hey girl.'

Rebecca wrote a quick note to Tom, saying not to send Morbid back, then she gave it to the owl. She carried Morbid over to the window, and let her soar off. Rebecca smiled, and petted Midnight.

'_Yes_.' hissed the snake, sleepily.

'_Are you just going to sleep all day_?' asked Rebecca.

'_We'll never now_.' replied the snake.

Rebecca giggled, and headed back to the Common Room. People were rushing about, getting ready to go home. The train left in an hour, but the cases had to be down in half an hour. Rebecca went up stairs, and saw Gin still packing. Knowing better than to disturb her, Reecca made her way back downstairs and up to the boys dorm. She knocked on Dean and Seamus's door first.

'Come in.' shouted both boys.

'Hey.' said Rebecca, opening the door.

'Hey Rebecca.' said Dean.

'You all packed?' she asked.

'Nearly.' answered Dean.

'Same.' said Seamus. 'What about you?'

'Yeah I'm done.' said Rebecca, sitting on one of the beds.

'Hey do you think they'll change the covers while we're away?' asked Seamus.

'Most likely.' said Rebecca, hoping so. 'Why?'

Dean and Seamus looked at each with a grin, Rebecca jumped of the bed quickly. 'Please tell me you didn't do it on that bed.' she said, realising hat they had done.

'No it was on the other one.' said Dean, laughing.

'Thank God for that.' said Rebecca. 'I'm going to go see the twins, don't by late because you two decided to have a quickie.'

Rebecca ducked as Dean's shoe came hurtling towards her. 'OUT!' shouted the pair.

'Bye.' said Rebecca grinning.

Rebecca walked to the twins dorm and knocked. There was a lot of scrambling from inside, and finally someone opened the door. Reecca groaned when she saw Ron Weasley standing there. She'd forgotten the twins now shared a dorm with Harry and Ron. Ron glared at her.

'What do you want?' he snarled.

'I came to see the twins.' said Rebecca.

'They're not here.' he said.

'Hey Ronnikens who is it?' came Fred's voice.

'Yeah, they're really not here.' said Rebecca sarcastically.

She shoved past Ron and walked in. 'Hey guys.'

Fred and George looked at her with their usual grins. 'Hey Rebecca.' they choursed.

Rebecca flopped down on the bed, and let Midnight unwrap herself from around her neck. Just then Harry came out of the bathroom. He glared at Rebecca.

'What is she doing here?' he asked, whilst pointing at Rebecca.

'I came to see Fred and George.' answered Rebecca.

'Shit there's a snake on my bed.' cried Ron.

Rebecca sighed. '_Midnight, come back here_.'

'_Yes Rebecca_.' replied Midnight, coming back over.

Harry grabbed Midnight in one swift movement and was holding her by the tail. 'Why the fuck did you bring this beast in here?' he snarled.

Rebecca jumped up. 'Let her go Potter!'

'O.K. How about the window?' he said , moving towards the window.

Rebecca's eyes widened with shock. 'Harry no, give her here.'

'I don't think I want to girl.' he snarled.

'Harry please.' begged Rebecca.

'Oh God get a grip.' said Harry, flinging Midnight over to her.

Rebecca caught her, and checked her over. '_Midnight are you O.K?_

'_Yes, but I'm going to kill whoever just held me out of a window_.'

'_Midnight just relax_.' said Rebecca, feeling relieved.

She looked up at Harry. 'You cruel bastard.' she shouted. 'How dare you threaten to throw my familiar out of the window.'

'You're familiar?' he asked, shocked.

'Yes, my famliar.' answered Rebecca. 'I swear on, Merlin himself, if you ever threaten her again I will hex your arse from here to next year. And believe me I know some pretty nasty curses.'

Harry's face paled. Rebecca turned back to Fred and George.

'I'll see you later.' she said.

The twins nodded, and Rebecca walked out of the boys dorm, and down into the Common Room. She sat down on the couch by the fire, with Midnight around her neck. No one was bothering her. 'Probably scared.' she thought. She stared at the flames, watching them dance around. A hand rested on her shoulder, making Rebecca jump out of her seat startled. She turned round to find Remus and Sirius standing there.

'Sorry, I thought you were...' she paused, not really wanting to say James. 'Never mind. What do 2 want?'

'We wondered if we could talk to you, before you left?' asked Remus.

'Sure,' said Rebecca. 'We can floo to your place if you want?'

'Definately, I don't fancy walking those bloody stairs again.' said Sirius.

'Sirius there are children aroud, don't swear.' scolded Remus.

Sirius stook his tongue out, at Remus. Rebecca laughed, and stepped into the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it.

'BLACK AND LUPIN CHAMBRES!' she shouted.

A moment later, she came tumbling out of the fireplace. 'Need to work on landing.' she thought, standing up. She dusted hersef down, and waited for her godfathers. They both came out a minute after her. Neither of them falling out. Rebecca looked at them, having a fair idea what they wanted. Remus pointed to the sofa. Rebecca sat down, and soon had Remus on one side and Sirius on the other.

'Firstly where are you staying over the break?' asked Remus.

'I'm staying with my boyfriend like already told you.' answered Rebecca.

'Sirius and I were hoping you'd come ad stay with us.' said Remus.

'Uncle Remmy, we've been through this. I promise to come over for a visit, but I really need to see him.' said Rebecca.

'It's just we're worried now. Not that we havn't always. But I mean you're the Saviour and...' began Sirius.

'I've been the Saviour for the past 14 years and coped. I think I can handle it this time.' interupted Rebecca.

'We're not going to convince you other wise, are we?' asked Sirius.

'No Uncle Siri. I've already got transportation set up, and I just really want to go home now.' replied Rebecca.

'Promise to come visit at Christmas.' said Remus.

'I promise.' said Rebecca.

Rebecca looked at the time. 'I've gotta go.' she said.

'We'll come wave you off.' said Remus sadly.

Minutes later, they were standing on the platform. Rebecca had collected her luggage and put Midnight in her travel box. She was going to be sitting with her Gryffindor friends, and would meet Draco once they got to London. Rebecca looked at Remus and Sirius. Both had sad smiles on their faces, and Remus had tears in his eyes.

'Uncle Remmy, please don't start crying.' pleaded Rebecca.

'I just going to really miss you.' said Remus, pulling her into a hug.

'You'll have Padfoot and I promise to come visit.' said Rebecca, rubbing his back soothingly.

Remus let go and nodded. 'Yeah.' he said, standing up.

'You've got to bring your boyfriend, when you visit.' said Sirius.

'Um Uncle Siri, my boyfriend isn't the social type.' said Rebecca.

'Well I still want to see him.' said Siius, sternly.

Rebecca nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing now. Sirius gave her a warm smile, and bent down to hug her.

'Are you sure you don't want us to come with you on the journey?' asked Sirius.

'Positve, there's no point in you coming. You might as well just go back to your house.' answered Rebecca.

'You remember the address?' asked Remus.

'Yes.' answered Rebecca.

'LAST CALL.' shouted the conductor.

'I've gotta go.' said Rebecca, grabbing hold of her stuff.

Remus and Sirius both nodded and escorted her over to the train. Sirius lifted her case onto the train, and then stepped back. The train started moving, and Rebecca waved to her godfathers.

'Bye Uncle Siri, Bye Uncle Remmy!' she shouted.

'Bye Rebecca.' they choursed.

Rebecca watched her godfather's disappear out of sight, and then the castle. Rebecca smiled, glad to be off. Although she was going to miss Remus and Sirius, she was glad to be able to see Tom again.

**A/N. O.K. so I've got a bit of problem. I've just finsihed wrtting Chapter 25, and will post it on shortly. But I want to know what you think should happen to the Potters in the end. So here a few options.**

**1. They all die along with Dumbledore.**

**2. They are redeemed and James serves a short time in Azkaban.**

**3. They all just serve time in Azkaban for life.**

**If you've got any other ideas. Tell me. Also because I couldn't get accessto the internet I wrote a HarryXDraco story. Which is called Loves Choices, please have a look at it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I know it's been ages since I updated, but school has been manic. Plus I've just had 2 teeth out. I finally decided what to do with Lily (thanx to CystalizedHeart on that). Not sure on James or Harry yet. To be redeemed or not to be? That is the question. Give your opinions and keep the reviews comin. Also I wrote a short HarryXDraco story. So check it out if you like that type of story.**

Chapter 21

Returning home

The train came to a slow stop, and Rebecca jumped out of her seat. She'd found the carriage, where the twins, in, Dean and Seamus were sat. They'd talked about random stuff for most of the journey, but Rebecca had been a bundle of nerves and excitment for the last 15 minutes. Now the train had stopped and she was already trying to get her case don.

'Rebecca calm down.' said Dean, whilst sat on Seamus's lap.

'I'm just really excited.

'We know.' said all 5 of them.

'Sorry guys.' apologised Rebecca.

'Well all I can say, is that this guy has got to be someone special.' said Gin.

'He is definately special.' said Rebecca.

Once Rebecca was outside, she looked around for Draco. The twins and Gin had gone of too their mother. Whilst Seamus and Dean had gone throught the platform gate, to meet heir parents. Rebecca saw the Potter's get off, but didn't bother to look to long. She eventually saw Draco get off and head towards his parents.

'Hey Draco!' shouted Rebecca.

Draco turned round, and looked at her. He bekoned for her to hurry up, and went over to his parents. Rebecca looked back at Gin and the twins. The Weasley family was definately a large one. There were 7 children all together. 6 boys and 1 girl. Rebecca, dragged her case over to the Lucius and Narcissa. She placed Midnight's trave case on top of it, and looked at the two adults.

'I'll be back in a sec.' said Rebecca, beofre hurrying off.

She ran back towards Gin, and tapped her on the shoulder. Gin spun around, and squealed in delight. Rebecca gave Gin a quick hug, and the the twins. She saw Ron, give her a galre, but didn't bother ith it.

'And who might this young lady be?' asked a man, who Rebecca guessed to be Mr. Weasley.

'Dad, this Rebecca.' introduced Gin. 'Rebecca Potter.'

'Rebecca Potter!' exclaimed a woman, who Rebecca thought to be Mrs. Wealsey.

'Mum, she doesn't like the attention.' scolded Fred.

'Oh I'm sorry dear. It's just everyone thought you were dead.' said Mrs. Wealsey.

'I'm sure Gin, Fred and George can fill you in on the details.' said Rebecca, knowing it would take far to long.

'Well you must come over and visit along with your brother and parents sometime.' said Mrs. Weasley.

'Actually Mrs. Weasley I'm not staying with the Potters.' said Rebecca. 'But I would love to come and visit over the holidays.'

'You'll be very welcome.' said Mr. Weasley.

Rebecca smiled gratefully at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then she pulled out 3 money bags, and chucked one each to Gin, Fred and George.

'Their thank-you presents.' she said, when they looked questioningly at them.

'Thank-you presents?' asked Gin.

'Yeah, for being their for me this term. Even after all the stuff you've been through.' explained Rebecca.

'Rebecca we did that...' began Fred.

'...because we're friends.' fiished George.

'Yeah, but I wanted to give this to you. Now I've really got to go, so enjoy your holidays.' she said, and ran off before they'd seen amuch she'd given them.

She got back to the Malfoys, all of who were looking at her questioningly. Rebecca just shrugged.

'I just gave them a preset each. Well I gave Gin, Fred and George a present each.' said Rebecca.

'How much did you give them?' asked Draco.

'Not a lot.' answered Rebecca.

There was a squeal from someone on the platform. Rebecca looked at Gin who'd gone pale, as had Fred and George. All three were looking at the contents of their bag. Rebecca turned back to Draco, who had a raised eyebrow.

'O.K., not much in our eyes.' corrected Rebecca.

'I think now would be a good time to leave.' said Narcissa.

'Yes, I have to escort a certain young lady home.' said Lucius.

Rebecca smiled. She was going home. Lucius pulled out a silver watch, and held it out. Rebecca guessed it was a portkey. She glanced round one last time, but not before seeing Harry point her out to his parents. Rebecca waved at them, as all three paled, before grabbing hold of the portkey and disappearing.

They all arrived in a small village. Rebecca recognised it straight away, as the place she'd arrived in when Tom had rescued her. She tapped her case with her wand, and it shrunk. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. Then she held onto Midnight's travel case tightly, before setting off running. She ran up the hill, having found a new burst of energy, and looked at Riddle Manor. She was home. She saw a familiar animal come up to her. She looked at Nagini, and then opened up Midnight's case. The snake slithered out and greeted Nagini. Smiling happily, Rebecca raced to the front door. She knocked on the door, and waited. The door opened, and Rebecca eye's locked with red ones. Rebecca leaped and threw her arms around Tom's neck. He caught her perfectly, and hugged her back.

'Welcome home love.' he whispered in her ear.

Rebecca pulled her head back, and brushed her lips against Tom's. 'I'm glad to be back.' she whispered.

Tom closed the small gap and captured her lips, with his own. She felt her insides melt again, as his tongue ran across her lips. There was a cough from behind, and Rebecca broke away. She turned her head to find all 3 Malfoys standing their. Rebecca blushed, and turned back to Tom.

'Later.' she whispered, before wrigling out of his grasp.

She turned back to Draco. 'Well I'll see you over the holidays.' she said.

'Yeah. There's an inner circle meeting sometime, so I'll probably see you then.' said Draco.

Rebecca turned to look at Tom. 'When's the meeting?' she asked.

'December 24th.' answered Tom.

Rebecca turned to Draco. 'See you Christmas Eve then.'

'Definately.' said Draco.

After biding goodbye to all 3 Malfoy's, Rebecca and Tom were left alone. Midnight and Nagini were still outside, and would be catching up. Rebecca turned to Tom, and jumped into his arms again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, while his hands held onto her arse.

'Now where were we?' she asked mockingly.

Tom smirked at her, and kissed her again. Rebecca excepted his kiss, glad to be finally be home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Christmas Eve

Rebecca woke up, to an empty bed. She sat up and looked around, letting the covers fall into her lap. She was in Tom's chambres, and it was definately night time. Rebecca got up and untangled her nightdress, which had manage to twist around her body. She tried to think where Tom would be, when she remembered it was Christmas Eve. 'Death Eater meeting.' she thought. She'd been back at Riddle Manor 6 days now, and had taken to sleeping in Tom's bed. Although they never did anything, with the exception of the night she returned. Rebecca went over to the bathroom, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Slipping on her slippers, she opened the bedroom door and went in search of Draco. She looked in her bedroom first, but that was empty, so she headed to the library. She was coming down the stair, when she saw two death eaters. All the death eaters knew she was here, but each one had been placed under a Fidelius Charm. She watched them walk through the hall way, towards the door.

'Is the meeting over?' asked Rebecca,

The two death eaters spun around. Neither of them answered and looked shocked that she was standing there. The two death eaters looked at each other, and then back at Rebecca.

'Rebecca?' asked the one death eater.

Rebecca gasped, knowing that voice. 'Uncle Siri?'

Both death Eaters pulled off their masks, revealing Remus and Sirius. Rebecca stared at them, shell-shocked.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' all 3 shouted at once.

The sound echoed through out the manor, and Tom came rushing out. 'What's going on... Oh.'

I turned and glared at him. 'Yes 'Oh', when were you planning on telling me my godfathers were part of your inner circle?' asked Rebecca, getting very flusterd.

'I...um...' Tom looked lost for words, making Rebecca more angier.

'I should kill you where you stand.' said Rebecca, folding her arms across her chest.

'O.K. I should of told you. It just I wanted to keep it a secret. The last thing I needed was for you to be badgering, 2 more of my followers to let you come to a meeting during school.' said Tom.

'Not to interupt.' said Sirius. 'But could someone explain why my goddaughter is in the same house as my lord?'

'Yeah, well I this is where I've been for the past 5 years.' answered Rebecca.

'Why have you been living here?' asked Remus.

'Because Tom found me, when I ran away.' answered Rebecca.

'Which reminds me, we still don't know what really happened that made you runaway.' said Sirius.

'They didn't treat her right.' said Tom, with a scowl.

'Hold on.' said Remus. 'You said you'd been found by the man who is now your boyfriend.'

'Yeah.' said Rebecca, waiting for them to catch on.

Sirius's eyes widened in shock. 'You and him?' he asked.

Rebecca nodded. Sirius paled and then fainted. Remus caught him before he fell, and dragged him into the sitting room.

'Well that could of gone better.' said Tom.

'You think?' said Rebeca, annoyed. 'Come on.'

Both of them walked into the sitting room, just as Sirius was woken up. He looked at Rebecca and then Tom. Remus was just watching Rebecca.

'Have you 2 had...' Sirius paused, but Rebecca got what he meant.

'Yes Uncle Siri.' answered Rebecca.

'Rebecca your 15.' said Remus, sternly.

'Uncle Remmy, don't start I choose to do it.' said rebecca.

'Yeah, and you forced me.' said Tom.

'Did not.' said Rebecca.

'Did.'

'Did not'

'Did.'

'Tom Marvolo Riddle I did not force you to have sex with me. Now shut up.' said Rebecca.

'How do you know my middle name?' asked Tom.

'Found it in the school records book, in the library.' answered Rebecca.

'Hey, wait I still want to know why the hell no one told us, you pair were together?' asked Sirius, standing up.

'Uncle Siri, remeber I didn't know you were in the circle. Although it does explain where you've been on the last day of each month since October.' said Rebecca. 'I thought you'd flip.'

'We're your godfathers Rebecca, we wouldn't flip.' said Remus.

'Well I didn't know that did I?' said Rebecca.

'O.K. How about we just leave it as it is.' said Tom.

'I'm good with that.' said Rebecca.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, before nodding. 'Good, now I have some things to finsih off.' said Tom. 'And Rebecca, may I suggest you put something else on.'

Rebecca looked down at her silk nightdress, and felt herself blush. Not bothering with a reply, she ran out of the room to go and get change.

An hour later, Rebecca was sitting back in the living room wearing a t.shirt and jeans. The meeting had finished, and the only people left in the house were Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Remus, Sirius and Tom. At the moment she was happily sitting on Tom's lap, with her head leaned against his chest.

'So it's agreed you'll all stay here tonight. Tomorrow will spend the morning here, and then we'll go over to Malfoy Manor for Christmas Dinner.' said Tom.

Everyone mumered in agreement. They'd spent the past 45 minutes dicussing this. After Rebecca had come back downstairs dressed, she dragged Draco form the library, literally, to the living room. Now they'd finally gotten everything sorted for Christmas. Although the Malfoys, Remus and Sirius had to go home to get some stuff, then they would return.

'Right, let's go get some stuff.' said Lucuis.

'Sounds a good idea.' said Narcissa.

'Who else is coming tomorrow?' asked Sirius, who had gotten over the fact his goddaughter was dating his lord.

'I think Severus and Bella are coming by later.' answered Rebecca.

'Severus as in Snape?' asked Sirius, lookng annoyed.

'Yes, and I want the pair of you to be civil to him. I will not have World War 3 started at Christmas, in my home.' said Rebecca.

'Your home?' asked Tom.

'Fine our home.' said Rebecca, cheekily.

Lucuis laughed. 'People would think you're married.' said Lucuis.

'Shut up Lucuis.' said Tom, but had a smile on his face.

'Come on Draco, lets go and get some stuff.' said Narcissa.

The Malfoys flooed back to their Manor, followed shortly by Remus and Sirius who went back to their house. Rebecca snuggled against Tom, who had his arms wrapped around her.

'So am I forgiven?' asked Tom.

'hmmm. You might if I get a kiss.' said Rebecca, looking at Tom.

Tom smied and kissed her. The fire roared again, and the pair pulled apart. Sirius and Remus stepped out, with Remus carrying a small bag.

'That was quick.' Rebecca said.

'Yeah, well Moony here already had a bag packed.' said Sirius.

'It helps to have a small bag ready, incase you're in a hurry.' said Remus.

'Yeah, and you packed my favourite trousers, that I've spent the past 5 months looking for.' replied Sirius.

'Shut up.' said Remus.

Rebecca laughed. She was glad that her godfathers were spending Christmas with her. Plus this year she'd get to keep her presents.

'Hey Rebecca, do you remember the necklace I got you, with the heart locket on it?' asked Remus.

Rebecca looked down at her hands. She hadn't told either godfather, that she wasn't allowed to keep her presents. She suddenly felt really uncomfortable sitting here. Getting to her feet, she looked back at Tom.

'I'm feeling tired. I think I'll call it a night. Tell Draco I'll see him tomorrow.' said Rebecca.

Tom gave her a nod, understanding what was wrong. Rebecca looked at Remus and Sirius, who both looked as confused as each other.

'Goodnight.' she said, and walked out the room.

She was halfway up the stairs when she heard the conversation begin. Rebecca sat down on the step and listened to the 3 adults.

'What was that about?' asked Sirius.

'All I asked was baout the necklace.' said Remus. 'My Lord do you know what is wrong?'

'She doesn't have any of the presents from you left.' answered Tom.

'Why?' asked Remus.

'Because the Potters didn't let her kepp them.' answered Tom.

'Those bastards, I'm going to kill them.' said Sirius, angrilly.

'Join the queue.' said Tom. 'Unfortunately Rebecca made it clear she doesn't want them killed.'

'Why the hell not?' asked Sirius.

'Sirius use your brain. She doesn't want anyone to get in trouble because of them. Plus she probably wants to be the one, to make them suffer.' answered Remus.

There was a long silence, when no one talked. Rebecca was about to get up, when Remus spoke.

'How much do you know of her past?' asked Remus.

'All of it.' said Tom.

'Thought so.' said Remus. 'Sirius come on.'

'What?' asked Sirius.

'We're going to talk to Rebecca.' answered Remus.

Rebecca scrambled to her feet, as quickly as she could. Unfortunately the speed she got up, meant she tripped over and went tumbling down the stairs. Luckily she was only 5 steps up, but it still made a racket. Tom, Sirius and Remus rushed out of the living room, and over to her. Tom lifted her into his arms.

'Are you O.K?' he asked.

'I'm fine, just put me down.' Rebecca snapped.

'O.K.' said Tom, putting her down.

'See ya.' said Rebecca, making a blot for the stairs.

'Hold on.' said Sirius, grabbing hold of her wrist.

'Let go!' exclaimed Rebecca, jumping back.

Remus and Sirius looked at each confused, whilst Tom just stared at her. 'Please not have got it.' she thought.

'Rebecca, what's wrong?' asked Remus.

'Nothing, my wrist just hurts a bit.' lied Rebecca.

The roaring of the fire place, stopped any chance of the conversation continuing. Rebecca smiled at all 3 men, and went to show Draco his room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Christmas

Rebecca sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked down at the sleeping form of Tom. He hadn't been very talkative last night. He'd only spoken a few words, and then gone to sleep. Rebecca sighed, maybe she should've told him about her memories. The only problem was she didn't want to go through all the talking and being constantly watched thing again. She looked at the clock. 6am. 'Damn that's early.' she thought. She lay back down, and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately sleep wasn't coming to her. She rolled onto her side, and looked at Tom. His arms suddenly wrapped around and pulled her close. She squealed in shock.

'You know I'm good at sensing people looking at me.' said Tom.

'I know, but I thought you were asleep.' answered Rebecca, leaning against him.

'You know I'm also good at knowing when something is wrong. Especially when it's someone I love.' said Tom. 'So what's wrong?'

'Nothing. I'm fine.'

'Rebecca, I saw how you reacted when Sirius held you wrist.' said Tom, sternly. 'You havn't reacted like that for a long time. So I want to know what Potter did to you now.'

'Potter didn't do anything. Well Harry slapped me, but it was nothing.' Rebecca said hastily, when she felt Tom tense. 'It's just...'

'Go on.' incouraged Tom.

'I've been getting flashbacks of what happened, and I don't know how to stop them.' said Rebecca, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

Tom tightened his grip, and rubbed her back soothingly. 'How about you talk to someone, who doesn't know everything. It helped last time.' suggested Tom.

'But who?' asked Rebecca. 'I don't really want to talk to any of my friends about it.'

'How about your godfathers?'

'I guess.' said Rebecca. 'But no today.'

'Deal.' said Tom, hugging her. 'Now do you think we should get up?'

'It's to early for anybody to be up. So we can just stay here for a bit.' she replied, snuggling closer to him

'BLACK!'

Rebecca groaned, whilst Tom laughed. 'You were sayin?' he asked.

'Shut Up.' said Rebecca, climbing out of the bed.

Tom and Rebecca went downstairs to find Sirius and Severus having a shouting match. There was movement upstairs, indicating that the Malfoys were now up. Remus and Bella were standing watching the two men argue.

'Will you 2 please shut up' shouted Rebecca.

Both men looked at her. 'Good job Black you woke up the whole house.' snapped Severus.

'Actually Severus, you woke everyone up by shouting Black.' said Tom.

'Oh.' said Severus, looking guilty.

'See.' said Sirius. 'It was you.'

'If you 2 can't play together then we'll have to send one of you home.' said Rebecca.

'Him!' shouted Sirius and Sverus together.

'What's all the racket?' asked a sleepy Draco, now coming into the livng room.

'Christmas wake up call.' answered Rebecca. 'Come on, seen as everyone's up we can open presents.'

5 minutes later, the occupents and guests of Riddle Manor were happily exchanging gifts. She got a charms book off Remus, full of advance spells. A Quidditch book off Sirius, a collection of rare ingrediants of Severus, a sword from Bella, some jewelery of Lucuis and Narciss, and a collection of sweets from Draco. Rebecca turned to Tom, and raised an eyebrow.

'What?' asked Tom.

'I've given you your gift.' she said, pointing to the snake pendant around his neck. 'SO where's mine?'

'O.K. here you go.' said Tom, producing a smal velvet box.

Rebecca took the box, and pulled off the ribbon surrounding it. She gasped, when she opened it. Lying inside was a pure silver ring, with two snakes wrapped around it. There was also ruby and emerald stones on the rng. Rebecca looked back up at Tom.

'It's beautiful.' she said, pulling it out of the box.

'It's been in my family for generations. First owner being Salazar Slytherin' said Tom.

'Wicked!' exclaimed Draco, getting a better look at it.

Rebecca didn't care that it was originally owned by Salazar Slytherin. She just found it heart warming that Tom had givin it her. Rebecca, having now got her hand back from Draco, got up and went over to tom. She perched on his lap, facing him, and smiled at him.

'Thank you.' she said.

Tom smiled ad gave her a kiss. Draco groaned as all the couples started kissing, with the exception of him seens as he hadn't brought Pansy. Tom summoned a house elf to tidy the rubbish away, whilst they all gathered their gifts. Next they got ready to go to the Malfoys for lunch. They were just about to floo, when Morbid arrived. Rebecca walked over to her owl and detached the letter.

_Hey Rebecca._

_We wondered if you want to come over for Christmas. We know your probably spending it with your bf, but it can only be a quick visit if you want. Mum really wants you to come over. She's making a huge feast, so they'll be plenty to eat. Blaise is coming over to, and we sent Draco an owl. It's up to you. PLEASE COME._

_From Gin and the twins._

_P.S. Your owl must be really smart, seen as it arrived just as we were about to send this letter._

Rebecca read the letter, and bit her lip. She wanted to go, but then she also didn't want to miss the Malfoys lunch.

'Who's it from?' asked Tom.

'Gin and the twins.' answered Rebecca.

'What do they want?' asked Draco, coming over.

'They want to know if I want to comeover for a bit. They also sent you an owl.' replied Rebecca.

'Oh.' said Draco.

Rebecca looked at the letter, agian. Contemplating what to do.

'Dinner won't be ready for around an hour and a half.' said Narcissa.

Draco and REbecca turned to look at her. 'I surpose you could go.' said Lucuis, not overally happy with his son going to the Wealseys.

'Yes.' cheered Draco.

Rebecca looked at Tom. 'Is it O.K. if I go?' she asked.

'Yeah.' said Tom. 'Just don't be late, and no kissing other guys.'

'Tom!' exclaimed Rebecca.

Tom just laughed, and Draco ran over to the fire place. 'Come on Rebecca. We'll go to the manor first and floo to the Wealeys.'

Rebecca nodded, and after giving Tom a good bye kiss, joined Draco in the fireplace. Rebecca managed not to fall out when she flooed to Malfoy Manor, but she wasn't as lucky the second time. Draco didn't fall down either time, making Rebecca feeling more foolish.

'Oh my!' exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

'Hello Mrs. Weasley.' sai Rebecca, getting to her feet.

'Are you alright dear?' asked Mrs. Wealsey.

'I'm fine.' answered Rebecca.

'Good.' said Mrs. Weasley. 'And you must be Draco.'

'Pleased to meet you Mrs. Weasley.' said Draco, shaking her hand.

'The others are in the front room.' she said, leading the way.

'Others?' questioned RDraco, looking at Rebecca.

Rebecca shruged and follwed Mrs. Wealey. Mrs. Weasley showed them into a living room, where the rest of the Wealsey family was plus Blaise.

'Your here!' exclaimed Gin, and rushed over to hug Rebecca and Draco.

'Hi Gin.' said Rebecca, happily.

'I didn't think you were coming.' she said.

'We managed to get permission, though we can only stay an hour and a half.' expllained Rebecca.

'You'll miss lunch, though.' shouted Fred, who had just no come over.

'I'm having lunch back at Malfoy Manor.' said Rebecca.

'O.K.' said Gin. 'Hold I'll go get your pressie.'

Gin, Fred ad George all disappeared, and then reappeared 5 minutes later. Each carrying two pressents each. Rebecca unshruk her gifts and gave them to Gin, the twins and Balise. She would send Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle presents with an owl. Gin gave her some hair accesories, the twins gave her some prank stuff, and Blaise gave her a book on snakes. Rebecca thanked them all for her gifts. At that moment 3 other boys came over.

'Hey Gin, aren't you going to introduce us?' asked one of the boys.

'Oh right. Bill, Charlie and Percy, this is Rebecca. Rebecca this is Bill, Charlie and Percy.' said Gin, pointing to each boy.

'Hey.' said Rebecca.

'Rebecca, as in Rebecca Potter?' asked Percy.

'Yes.' said Rebecca, through gritted teeth.

'As in the Girl-Who-Lived?' asked Percy.

'Percy, shut up!' shouted Fred, George and Gin at once.

'Oh sorry.' apologised Percy.

'Excuse Percy. He's got a big nose and works with Fudge.' said George.

'Hey!' exclaimed Percy.

There was a knock from the door, and Ron went speeding out the door. Rebecca looked at Gin, Fred and George, who just shrugged. Rebecca wondered what had made Ron, run to the door so quick. Her question was answered as she saw 3 people enter, who she hadn't wanted to see til next term. The Potters.


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N. Theres going to be a switch to Tom's prespective in this chapie and in the next. Thanx. Please keep reviewing.**

Chapter 24

Core Shield

The room was deadly quiet now. You could hear a pin drop at that moment. Rebecca and Harry both had anger in their eyes, whilst James and Lily both looked joyous and scared.

'Rebecca.' said Lily happily.

'Potters.' replied Rebecca venoumously.

'Rebecca must you use our last name?' asked James, with a hint of anger in his voice.

'I don't call many adult by their first names, so yes I do hae to call us Potters.' said Rebecca.

'You could call us mum and dad, like your meant to.' said James, his voice getting angrier every time his spoke.

'I'll never call you that so long as I live.' promised Rebecca.

Before James could reply, the fire burst into green flames. The room watched as Dumbledore stepped out of the fire place, wiht his annoying smile plastered on his face.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' muttered Rebecca.

Draco, who was the only one close enough to hear it, snikered. Rebecca grined, and elbowed him to shut up. Dumbledore looked at her, and her face quickly became a glare.

'Ah Becky.' said Dumbedore cheerfully.

'It's Rebecca.' said Rebecca, through gritted teeth. 'You'd do well to remember.'

'Rebecca dont speak to the headmaster like that.' scolded James.

'You can't tell me what to do.' replied Rebecca, turning to face him.

'I'm your father, so...'

'YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!' bellowed Rebecca, not noticing the small light begining to surround her.

'Rebecca.' said Draco. 'Somethings happening.'

That's when Rebecca finally noticed the light around her, and her eyes widened in shock. There was now a gold coloured light sirrounding her whole body.

'Holy Shit.' swore Harry.

Rebecca looked up and her eyes fell on the 3 Potters. She fet her hatred and anger rise, and watched the gold light get stronger in colour. Jumping to the conclusion, the light was powered by her feeling, Rebecca closed her eyes and calmed herself down. She thought of happy memories of Tom and her. She opened her eyes and watched the gold light disappear. She stubbled and landed in Draco's arms. She felt weak and tired.

'You O.K.?' Draco asked.

'Not really. Think we can call it a day?' Rebecca asked.

'Sure.' said Draco, smiling.

He helped Rebecca stand back on her feet, and turned to the others. 'I think I'll take her back home.' he said.

'O.K.' said Fred and George said, understandingly.

'Will she be O.K. to floo?' asked Gin.

'I'll be fine.' said Rebecca.

'Come on let's go.' said Draco.

'Wait, what awas that?' asked Blaise.

'I think it was my core shield.' answered Rebecca.

'Your what?' asked Fred.

'A core shield is when someones maigcal core, surrounds the person in a protective shield.' answered Dumbledore. 'It's usually brought up when the person feels threatened or has a deep hatred. It's extremly rare for someone to access, let alone when the person is not even of age yet.'

'Wicked!' exclaimed Fred and George.

'Not to interupt, but I really should get Rebecca back.' said Draco, heading to the fireplace.

'Hold on. Where are you taking my daughter Malfoy?' asked James, standing in the way of the fireplace.

'I'm escorting your daughter home.' answered Draco.

'I'll take my dughter home.' said James, grabbing hold of Rebecca.

Rebecca felt James's grip on her arm, and screamed. Her core shield kicked into action, and was surrounding her instantly. James was instantly thrown backwards, making Lily scream in horror. Rebecca mean while just collapsed on the floor, frightened and weak.

Tom felt something inside cry out in fright. He was presently sitting in the Malfoy's living room. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the thing that had sparked that emotion. He knew it wasn't his, but who's was it? As if on cue, a name flashed in his head. Rebecca. He instantly stood up, and walked to the kitchen.

'Lucius.' he said, upon entering the room. 'I need you to go pick up Rebecca and your son.'

'Yes my Lorrd, but why?' asked Lucuis.

'Something is wrong with Rebecca. Now go.' he ordered.

Lucuis instantly went over to the fire place and grabbed some floo.

'WEASLEY HOUSE.' he shouted.

Tom watched Lucuis disappear in a flash of green flames. Go he hoped Rebecca was O.K.

Rebecca could stil hear the voices around her, but they were distant and muffled. She could make out shouts, at telling her to stop using her core shield. Rebecca knew that she was getting weaker, but she couldn't stop the shield. All she could think off was the memerioes of her life wth the Potters, playing through her mind. Rebecca heard a distant roaring, and opened her eyes. She saw a worried Lucuis looking at her, along with the rest of the room occupents. Rebecca realised Tom must have been looking for her. Images started playing in her mind, of her and Tom. Rebecca felt the strain of the shield start to go away. Soon there was a pair of arms, wrapped tightly around her.

'Rebecca are you O.K.?' asked Draco.

'Tired.' answered Rebecca, simply.

'Draco help Rebecca up. She needs rest.' said Lucuis.

Draco helped Rebeccca onto her feet, and helped her stay steady. Rebecca wanted to do nothing more than get into bed with Tom, and snuggle into him. Rebecca felt a strong warmth fill her at thinking of Tom. The warmth gave her a bit more strength. Draco and Rebecca walked over to the fireplace, ignoring James's shouts.

'Rebecca Potter, you are not going to Malfoy's hosue.

'Shut up Potter.' shouted Draco, stepping into the fireplace.

The roaring of flames, silenced JAmes's continued protests. Rebecca didn't fall out this time, but only because Draco was holding onto her. As soon as she was out of the fireplace, she was pulled into Tom's embrace. Rebecca relaxed in her love's arms, feeling safe.

'What happened?' he asked.

'I used my core shield.' said Rebecca.

'In that case you need to rest.' said Tom.

The pair left for Riddle Manor, having canceled the dinner plans. Once they arrived at the manor, Tom picked Rebecca up and took her to the bedroom. Rebecca feel asleep in Tom's arms, feeling filled with love.

Tom watched Rebecca sleeping. Even asleep, she looked beautiful. He'd gotten Draco to explain to him, everything that had happened. That had been 6 days ago. It was now New Years eve, and Rebecca still hadn't woken up. Severus had cheeked her for any sign of injuries, but he had just said that she needed to rest. Tom was starting to get restless. Another think that bothered Tom, was that Severus was keeping something from him. His friend had explained that REbecca need to be told first, nothim. He'd tried to see inside the man's mind, but he couldn't find the secret. He cursed at having teached Severus Occumlancy. He still couldn't eblieve that Rebecca had accessed her core shield at the age of 15. It should have been impossible, seen as how she hadn' even unlocked her full core yet. Then again, he also knew that the core shield only acted when the person felt in danger. Considering Rebecca's past, he could understand it happening. Tom got up, and walked out of Rebecca's room, only to find Remus and Sirius outside.

'How is she?' asked Remus.

'Still no change.' replied Tom.

'Any idea when she'll wake up?' asked Sirius.

'No.' said Tom, simply.

It was then that there was a small groan, heard from Rebecca's room. All 3 men entered to find Rebecca begining to stir. Tom went over to his love, and gently squeezed her hand. Her eyes opened and looked at him. Rebecca gave Tom a smile, her eyes shinning brightly.

'Hey.' she said.

'Hey.' replied Tom.

'How long have I been out?' asked Rebecca, trying to sit up.

'6 days.' answered Tom, helping her sit up.

'6 days!' exclaimed Rebecca.

'Yes and it's now New Years Eve.' said Sirius. So can I please ask you why your core shield was set off?'

Tom saw Rebecca tense, and gave her a reasuring hug. 'Tell them.' he whispered.

Rebecca nodded and turned to her godfathers. Tom stayed where he was, so he was there if she needed him. Rbecca took a deep breath and began telling her god fathers everything.

**A/N. Hello again. That's the update so far. Will try and update as soon as possible. In next chapter Rebecca gets unexpected news. What will it be? You'll have to wait and see. Please Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I've been ill recently (curtosey of my little sister), so I havn't been able to write anymore after Chapter 28. Chapter 29, will be started this evening and be posted as sson as possible. Please Review. Also soz if there are any mistakes.**

Chapter 25

New Year Surprises

Rebecca sat in the living room, facing Severus. He'd asked to have a private word with her. It was now around 11 o'clock in the evening, and Remus and Sirius had left so that Remus could transform. Although the two would have to spend New Year in their animal forms, they didn't care. Since Remus had taken the wolfsbane potion, Sirius would be fine. She'd told them everything about her life with the Potters, and how Tom had helped her cope with it. Both men had erupted in anger, and were an the verge of going to kill James. If it wasn't for Rebecca threatining to obliviate them, they would of. Although her godfathers were still angry, they had agreed to let her deal with the Potters. She'd found the fact pof telling her story again, somewhat releving. She hoped her nightmares would now go away, or at least lessen. Severus had arrived around 30 minutes ago, after being fire called by Tom. After giving her a check over, had asked to have a word with her. So no she was waiting for him to tell her, whatever it was he wanted to tell her.

'Well Rebecca. When I was accessing you 6 days ago, I found evidence of something. Now from the recent check up I can confirm it.' he said.

'Confirm what?' asked Rebecca.

'You are with child.' he said.

Rebecca's eyes widened at the news. She was pregnant! She placed her hand on her, still flat, stomach. She couldn't believe it. She was bloody pregant!

'How far gone?' asked Rebecca.

'Around 3 weeks.' he answered.

'Does Tom know?'

'Not yet. I thought it was best to tell you first.'

Rebecca nodded, unsure of what to say. She kept her hand on her stomach. God this was going to be hard to explain to her god fathers.

'Is there anyhting else you need to know?' asked Severus.

'Not now.' answered Rebecca. 'I think I need to go and tell Tom.'

'I believe he's up in the North Tower.'

Rebecca nodded and went to go find Tom. She wondered what his reaction would be?

Tom was standing in the North Tower, looking out onto the Riddle grounds. Severus had asked to talk with Rebecca in private, so Tom decided to come here. Something was definately up, but know one would tell him. It was now nearing midnight, and Tom felt he should go and find Rebecca. Tom turned round only to see Rebecca come into the Tower.

'Rebecca.' he said surprised.

'Hi Tom.' she replied, walking over to him.

'Are you O.K.?' he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

'Yeah. I just had some unexpected news.' said Rebecca.

'Is something wrong?'

'It depends.'

'Depends on what?'

Rebecca looked up at him. 'Depends if you're ready to be a father.'

Tom stared down at her in shock. She was pregnant! He hadn't even known if he could have children, after doing all the evil he'd done.

'You're pregant?' he asked, needing to confirm it.

'Yes.' answered Rebecca.

'Holy Shit.' he said.

'Don't you want it?' she asked, the hurt obvious in her voice.

'Of course I do!' he exclaimed. 'It's just a shock.'

'Oh god.' said Rebecca, wrapping her arms around Tom's neck. 'I didn't think you would.'

'Only if you want to.' he said.

'Of course I want to. You idiot.' she said.

Tom grinned, and kissed her. 'How far gone are you?' he asked, pulling away.

'Around 3 weeks.' answered Rebecca.

Tom smiled at her. He kissed her again, just as the clock struck midnight. New Year had definately given them a big surprise.

**A/N. I know this chapter is quite short. But there was no other really good way to end it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N. You won't see much of Crabbe and Goyle in the future chapters. Mainly because I find them a bit boring. Also I will bring Midnight back in later.**

Chapter 26

Gaining trust

Rebecca stood back on Platform 9 3/4. She'd decided to leave Midnight back with Tom and Nagini, this term. After all the problems with her snake last term, she thought it was best. Although Nagini had promised to bring Midnight along with her, when she came to visit. It had been a tearful goodbye with Tom. She'd wanted to stay with him, more now than before. She put her hand to her stomach, which had a small bump beginning to show. Tom had told her, he wasn't sure if the baby might grow quicker due to him being an ex-dark lord. Rebecca was now around 4-5 weeks gone, but until a medi witch had checked her out, she wouldn't know. Rebecca felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Remus standing there.

'You O.K?' he asked.

'I'm fine, Uncle Remmy. Just nervous at going back.' she said, looking around to see other people looking at her. 'Everyone's going to look at me now they know I'm the one who stopped Voldermort.'

'Yeah, I surpose so.' he said.

'Hey what I don't get is why Voldermort, or rather Tom, isn't evil anymore.' said Sirius, in a low voice, coming to stand next to her.

'Voldermort was the evil power that controlled Tom.' explained Rebecca, also in a low voice. 'When the curse rebonded off me, the power was destroyed. That was why Tom went back to his 11 year old self. He was 11 when the power started taking over him. So when the power went, he went back to his younger self, except with brains.'

'Right.' said Sirius.

'Am I going to have to tell Madame Pomfrey?' asked Rebecca.

'Yeah.' said Remus. 'It would be best. After all we don't know how long this pregnancy is going to last.'

Rebecca nodded. She watched as the Weasleys arived, and Gin rushed over followed by the twins.

'Rebecca.' she said, happily.

'Hi Gin.' said Rebecca.

The two girls hugged, and then the twins came over. After bidding goodbye to all their families, and then being joined by Dean, Seamus, Pansy and Blaise, they all went to the Malfoy Cabin. They just got there just as the Potters turned up.

'Rebecca we've spoken to Dumbledore and it's been agreed that you'll need the extra training, in order to be able to fight You-Know-Who.' said James.

'I don't need the training Potter.' said Rebecca, cooly.

'Rebecca don't be silly.' scolded Lily. 'How do you expect to complette the phrophecie without training?'

'One I'm already well trained in a number of fields.' said Rebecca. 'And two I've already pointed out that I'm not killing Voldermort.'

'Rebecca stop being stupid.' snapped James. 'You have to destroy him. You're the only one who can.'

'No Potter.' said Rebecca, losing her temper. 'I don't have to do anything. No one can force me.'

'I can.' said Harry, lunging at her.

Harry knocked her to the ground, and delivered a punch to her stomach. Rebecca instantly wrapped her arms, protectivly, around the bump. The only thought going through her head was, 'Pliease let the baby be O.K.' Harry didn't have any more time to do anyhting else, since he was dragged off her. Draco had pulled Harry off her, and thumped him in the face. James and Lily instantly puleld the two boys apart.

'Stop fighting this instance.' shouted James.

Rebecca felt someone help her up, and opened her eyes to find Blaise helping her up. Once she was standing, she kept her hand on her small bump. Draco by this point had pulled free of James's grip, and had rushed over to her.

'Are you O.K.?' he asked.

'I think so.' said Rebecca, still rubbing her stomach and abdomen.

Draco realising where she was rubbing, paled. 'We should get Sev to check you.' he said.

Rebecca nodded, and took Draco's hand. Draco turned to the others.

'Stay here. We'll be right back.'

'Where are you taking my daughter?' shouted James.

'To get checked out.' snapped Draco.

'Mr Malfoy you will not take that tone with me.' said James.

'With all due respect sir, I don't care how I speak to you. At this moment I need to get my godfather to check Rebecca over.'

'It was only a punch.' snarled Harry.

'Shut it Potter.' shouted Rebecca. 'I swear if you've caused any damage, then I'll kill you with by bare hands.'

'Well, well.' drawled a cool voice. 'Please don't tell me there is another Potter fight.'

Rebecca looked around to find Severus there. She never felt more happy to see him in her life. Draco was also pleased.

'Just the person we needed.' said Draco, leading Rebecca over to him.

'Why would you need me Mr Malfoy?' asked Severus.

'Because Potter, thumped Rebecca in the stomach.' said Draco.

Severus's eyes widened. 'Shit.' he muttered.

There was a chuckle from the smal crowd that had appeared. But Severus didn't acknowledge them.

'Right. You two follow me. The rest of you go to your cabins.' he said, turning.

Rebecca and Draco followed Severus, to the medical cabin. Once there Severus pointed to the bed.

'Lie down so I can examin you.'

Rebecca did as she was told. Hoping that everything would be O.K. Severus came over and pointed his wand at the bump. He muttered a spell, and a bubble came up. Rebecca looked at the bubble, that was acting as a scan. This was the first time Rebecca had seen the baby. It was very small, but Rebecca could feel it inside her. Severus gave a smile.

'You're fine. It would seem that Potter didn't do any damage.' said Severus.

Rebecca let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank God.'

'Just take it easy.' said Severus seriously.

'I will.' promised Rebecca.

Rebecca and Draco made their way out of the medical cabin, and back to Malfoy Cabin. Rebecca and Draco rushed into the cabin, before any of the Potters saw. They were soon at Hogwarts, and this time they could take the carriages. Because you could only have 4 to a carriage, they had agreed that Gin, Blaise, Dean and Seamus would share one, and Rebecca, Draci and Pansy would get another. As Rebecca approached the carriage, her, Draco and Pansy were getting, she could see the white winged horses attached to them.

'Wonder what they are?' she said, as they apporoached the carriage

'Wonder what, what are?' asked Draco.

'The winged-horse things, attached to the carriages.' she answered.

'What are you on about?' asked Draco.

'Can't you see them?' asked Rebecca.

'Nah, I can't see anything attahed to the carriages.' answered Draco, as he helped Pansy get in.

Rebecca looked at the horses again. She swore they were there. Rebecca reluctently got into the carriage. She'd look when they arrived at the castle. Once the carriage arrived, Rebecca got out and went over to the horse's that were still there.

'You comin?' asked Pansy.

'I'll be there in a minute. You guys go ahead.' answered Rebecca, determined to find out why she could see them.

'O.K' said Pansy, not sounding very happy.

Soon all the students had gone inside and Rebecca was left alone. She looked at the winged-horse, curiously.

'Why can I only see you?' she muttered, reaching out.

She stroked the horse, which looked at her with wide-eyes. By the looks she shouldn't be able to see it. Rebecca carried on, stroking the horses mane. It was definately a stunning creature.

'All right ya lot.' boomed a loud voice. 'Off ya... Who are you?'

Rebecca turned round. She saw Hagrid standing there, looking at her interestingly.

'Sorry. I was just looking.' said Rebecca.

'You can see them?' asked Hagrid.

'Yeah.' said Rebecca. 'Do you know why? I mean my friends can't but I can.'

'Well there Thestrals, they are.' he said.'That help ya?'

Rebecca nodded finally nodded getting it. She knew people could only see Thestrals, if they'd seen someone die. And she'd seen someone do just that. Rebecca remebered having a dream, whick had actually been something throught Tom's eyes. See it had been the middle of the night, and Rebecca was alseep whilst Tom was out on one of his 'trips'. This had been before she'd discovered who he really was. So anyway, Tom had been out with his followers, when they'd gotten attacked by Aurors. She'd seen, through Tom's point of view, a death eater killed. That was her only 'death dream', all the rest hadn't involved death. Since it was only a one of occation, she'd never told anyone. Tom didn't evne know she saw through him, sometimes.

'Thank you, Hagrid.' said Rebecca.

'It's all right.' he said. 'Ya know I think ya da first student to see them.'

'Oh.'

'Hagrid what is going on here?' asked a highish pitched voice.

Rebecca watched Professor McGonagall come up to them. She took one look at Rebecca, and frowned.

'Miss Potter, we've been looking everywhere for you.' she said sternly.

'Sorry Professor. I wanted to know what the creatures were, that pulled the carriages,' explained Rebecca.

'You are able to see the Thestrals?' she asked.

Rebecca nodded. 'Well I think you should be getting in now. The feast is nearly done, but I'm sure you can get something to eat.' said McGonagall.

'Yes Professor.' said Rebecca. 'And thank you Hagrid, for answering me.'

'Ya welcome Rebecca.' said Hagrid.

Rebecca walked off to the castle. She decided to just go off to the kitchens, not really wanting to go to the hall. The kitchen was empty, which suited Rebecca just fine. Feeling a craving for omlettes, Rebecca pulled out a frying pan. Omlettes was the thing her pregnancy made her eat the most of. Narcissa had told her about the pregnancy, and how it would make her crave for a certain type of food. Rebecca and Narcissa had, had a long talk between the two of them about the pregnancy. Narcissa was the only one who knew of her pregnancy, that had actually been through this already. Rebecca beat 3 eggs together, and tipped the mixture into the frying pan. Grabbing some cheese out of the fridge, Rebecca added it to her omelette. Minutes later, she was eating her omlette. She was in the middle of eating when the kitchen door swung open. Rebecca's head shot up, and her eyes landed on Lily. Rebecca gave a sigh in annoyance.

'Rebecca.' said Lily surprised.

'Good Evening Professor.' said Rebecca, just wanting to be left alone.

'Rebecca do you know that all the members of staff are looking for you. Professor McGonagall told us she sent you in.' said Lily, coming over.

'She did.' answered Rebecca.

'Why are you in here?' asked Lily, taking a seat opposite.

'Not that it's really any of your buisness.' said Rebecca, setting down her cutlery. 'But I decided to avoid the entire school population staring at me during dinner. Plus I doubted that a cheese omlette would be served at the feast.'

'Right.' said Lily, looking nervos. 'So how was your Christmas.'

'Well apart from the fiasco at the Weasley house.' said Rebecca, seeing the flicker of guilt in Lily's eyes. 'My Christmas was very good.'

Reecca decided not to tell her about the pregnancy. The last thing she needed was more publicity. What she wanted more than anything else was for Lily to go. Rebecca stood up and grabbed the plate. She grabbed her wand, not that she needed it, and waved it while saying a cleaning spell. The plate was instantly clean, and Rebecca went to put it away.

'It would have been nice if you'd come over for Christmas.' said Lily, from behind her.

'Considering my previous Christmas's with you. I decided to avoid the torment.' Rebecca replied, harshly.

'Rebecca I know we've had some hard times.' said Lily. 'But your father and I just want to make ammends.'

'Somethings are not possible to forget.' said Rebecca, bitterly. 'You know Potter hasn't even apologised yet. Not really.' Rebcca walked over back to the chair. 'Sure he said Sorry, but he didn't say what for.'

'Rebecca I'm not going to try and defend your father.' said Lily. 'What he did was wrong, and I regret not stopping it everyday of my life. Especially as I did consider whether you did some of those things. So I will apologise for my actions now.'

Lily stood up and came round to face her daughter. She stared Rebecca deep into the eyes.

'Rebecca I'm sorry for not defending you. I should have been there for you, and I wasn't. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me, oneday.'

Rebecca searched Lily's eyes, for deception, but found none. Lily stood up and walked to the door.

'Wait.' called Rebecca.

Lily turned and loked at her. 'Yes?'

'I can't frogive you just like that.' said Rebecca. 'It's going to take time, for me to trust you.'

Lily smiled joyfully. She rushed over and swept her daughter into a hug.

'Thank you.' she said.

Rebecca didn't need for Lily to say anything else. Just maybe she'd be able to forgive her mother, in time. But it wouldn't be easy, and there was still the matter of James.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Discoveries

Rebecca left the kitchen besides Lily. She would still call her Lily, for now. It was still to early to call her mum yet. She considered on if she could forgive James and Harry. Afterall they were the 2 that hurt her the most. Mainly James, but Harry had helped. She knew that she'd probably be able to forgive Lily, eventually, because she hadn't pysically hurt her. But even Lily's forgivness wouldn't come easily. And there was still the matter of her godfathers always being aknowledge as 'Freaks'. Rebecca knew that there were Witches and Wizards were homophobic, but her godfathers treatment was still unfair.

'Lily.'

'Yes Rebecca.'

'Why is the school against homosexuals?' asked Rebecca.

'Um..' Lily thought about it. 'Well it isn't really the school. To be perfectly honest I didn't find any problem with your godfathers. I'm correct in assuming your on about Remus and Sirius, yes?'

'Them and another couple I know.' said Rebecca, but not giving any names away. 'But the school doesn't like gay couples. I know how people talk about my godfathers.'

Lily stopped and turned to rebecca. 'Rebecca what you have to understand is that people with high positions, have big influences on those lower ranked than them.'

'So you're saying that because James, Harry and Dumbledore are homophobic bastards, the school automatically follows their lead.' said Rebecca, getting annoyed at how people will follow those with fame.

'Is it really that obvious that Dumbledore is homophobic?' asked Lily.

'A bit. I've seen the disgust on his face when he sees Remus and Sirius.'

Lily nodded in understanding, having seen Dumbledores face. 'The think to learn, is that you have to make your own deicions in life and not follow the crowd.'

Rebecca nodded. Tom had always said for her to follow her feelings and not other people. To hear it from Lily, made Rebecca feel less hate towards the woman. Maybe it would take less time to forgive. Maybe.

'There she is!'

Rebecca looked up to see the twins, Gin, Dean and Seamus running down to her. She grinned, guessing that they'd gone into mass panick at ehr not being there. All 5 stopped by Rebecca, and looked at Lily questioningly. Gin looked at her.

'Rebecca we've been searching the whole castle for you. McGonagall came in and sent Dumbledore into mass panick, when she said that she'd sent you off around half an hour before. she scoleded.

'Although his face was classic.' said Fred.

'He looked like he would die at losing his Saviour.' said George.

'Guys, you know I hate being refered to as the Saviour.' said Rebecca.

'Sorry.' choroused the twins.

Rebecca shook her head, and turned back to Lily. Who was looking at her with an intrested extression.

'What?' asked Rebecca.

'Harry loved being refered to as the Saviour. I just thought that you would too.' said ily.

'Well I'm not like Harry. Unlike Harry I don't want the spot light, nor will I ever.' said Rebecca.

'Rebecca, we should really go. Your godfathers were saying that you had an appointment.' said Dean, looking confused.

'Shit.' swore Rebecca. 'I complettely forgot about that.'

Before anyone could ask about the appointment, Rebecca raced off towards the infirmary. She passed Draco, Pansy and Blaise on the way, but didn't stop to say anything. She eventually burst into the nfirmary, gasping for breath. She saw Remus and Sirius look at her, iether looking happy.

'Sorry I'm late.' she said, still trying to catch her breath.

'Rebcca where have you been?' asked Remus, getting up.

'After the train I got on the carriages and that's when I saw the Thestrals, but i didn't know what they were called. So then I asked Hagrid, and then Professor McGonagall came and told me to go inisde. But I didn't want to face all the gazes, so I went to the kitchens. So I did some food and then Lily came in and we talked.' explained Rebecca, rapidly.

'Wait you talked to Lily?' asked Sirius.

'Yes she talked to me.' answered Lily, walking into the room.

Remus and Sirius watched Lily, apprehensively. Neither looked happy to see them.

'Uncle Remmy, Uncle Siri.' said Rebecca, getting their attention. 'I don't want any fighting.'

'Rebecca could you explain why you're not turfing her out like she diserves.' said Sirius, not hiding his venom towards Lily.

'Siuris, don't talk like that.' said Rebecca sternly. 'But in answer to you question I've decided to give her a chance.'

'WHAT?' exclaimed Remus and Sirius together.

'Look, I know I wasn't a great mother.' started Lily, 'But I want to try and make it up to Rebecca. Also I'm sorry for how I've been acting these past years. I shouldn't have followed James and Dumbledores views like I did. If it's possible I would like to make ammends with you aswell.'

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Rebecca hoped they would agree. She wanted this fued between them to end. Remus and Sirius looked back at Lily.

'We're prepared to try.' said Remus, smiling.

'But we're not promising anything.' said Sirius.

'I know.' said Lily, smiling. 'I've been meaning to make up for a while, but I just need some encouragement.'

Lily looked at Rebecca, who looked back confused. 'I didn't do anyhting.'

'Rebecca sometimes just showing up, can help people find their courage.' said Remus.

'Uncle Remmy, don't go into a lecture please.' said Rebecca, groaing.

The three adults were laughing, when Madame Pomfrey entered the infimrary. She looked at Rebecca with relief.

'Miss Potter, do you know that the headmaster is panicking over where you've been?' asked Madame Pomfrey.

'Yes I do, and frankly I don't care.' said Rebecca, smiling.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, but Rebecca saw pride in her eyes. She actually wondered how many teachers actually respected Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey looked at Remus and Sirius, who were still smiling.

'So how may I help you today?' she asked.

'Well we're here because Rebecca needs a check up.' said Remus, looking very serious.

'What for?' asked Madame Pomfrey, turning to Rebecca.

Rebecca shifted uncomfortably. This was the awkward part. She bit her lip, nervously. She looked up to find Remus and Sirius giving her encouraging looks, whilst Lily and Madame Pomfrey looked intrigued.

'I'm pregnant.' said Rebecca, just loud enough for them to heard.

'Ah.' said Madame Pomfrey, nodding her head. 'Well take a bed, and I'll see how far your gone.'

Rebecca turned to Lily, who looked shocked. Rebecca looked at her nervously.

'Well that's not what I expected.' said Lily.

'Lily, you know you can't berate her.' said Remus.

'I know. I'd e a hprocrite if I did.' she said, glancing at Remus.

'Huh?' said Rebecca, not getting it.

'Well it so happens that your mother was pregnant at 15 aswell.' said Sirius, 'Guess young pregnancy is hereditay.'

'Shut up Sirius.' said Remus.

'Miss Potter, are you ready?' asked Madame Pomfrey.

'Sorry.' said Rebecca.

Rebecca went over to the bed, and lay down. Madame Pomfrey, pointed her wand over the bump. She muttered the spell, that Severus had used on her, and a bubble appeared. Just then the doors opened and 8 teenagers came in. They all looked at her shocked.

'Is that what I think it is?' asked Pansy.

'Depends on what you think it is.' answered Rebecca.

'Oh my god you're pregnant.' cried Gin in delight, she rushed over and looked at the scan. 'Hello baby.'

'Miss Weasley, the baby can not hear you.' said Madame Pomfrey, not pleased at having this many people in her ward.

'How long have you know?' asked Draco, coming over.

'Since New Year.' answered Rebecca.

'And you didn't think to tell us?' asked Fred.

'We who are your friends.' said George.

'I know, but I wanted to get the baby checked first, and see how far I was gone.' said Rebecca.

'Well Miss Potter I can confirm you are 4 nearly 5 weeks along. Although your baby is prgressing quite quickly.' said Madame Pomfrey.

'Can you tell why?' asked Blaise.

'It usually has something to do with one of the parents, having split inheritance. For example they are part Vella. Or it can be because they've experianced a lot of dark magic.' answered Madame Pomfrey.

Before anyone could respond the doors to the infirmary opened again and James, Severus, McGonagall and Dumbledore entered.

'Oh for goodness sakes. This is a hospital not a meet up point.' said Madame Pomfrey, irritated. 'Headmaster I'm dealing with a patients here.'

'My apologises Madame Pomfrey...' began Dumbledore.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' shouted James, seeing the bubble.

'Potter, you should know perfectly well what is going on.' said Rebecca.

'You're pregnant?' he asked, dumbly.

'Give the guy a medal.' said Rebecca, earning a smirk from her godfathers.

'Why was I not informed?' asked Dumbledore.

'I was on my way.' said Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore walked over to Rebecca and studied the scan. He looked at the baby, and then back at Rebecca.

'Rebecca you have been very foolish.' said Dumbledore, not loking pleased. 'Getting pregnant at this time in life, is very stupid.'

'Lily was pregnant at 15.' retorted Rebecca.

'Yes, but your mother wasn't preparing for a battle.' said Dumbledore.

'Listen Dumbledore.' said Rebecca, gatting very angry. 'How many more times do I have to say this. I'm NOT fighting Voldermort.'

'Rebecca stop this nonsense. You have to think of others and not just yourself.' said Dumbledore, tunring on his heel, and walking away. 'You'll prepare to fight him. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey has the potion to solve this.'

Rebecca looked at the headmast wide-eyed. As was the rest of the room, except for James who was looking pleased with the idea. He wanted her to have an abortion!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I'm keeping the baby.

'Headmaster, you can't seriously think of having Miss Potter terminate her prgenancy.' said McGonagall.

'That's exactly what I'm suggesting Minerva.' said Dumbledore, shooting her an annoyed look.

'You can forget that.' said Rebecca. 'There is no way I'm getting rid of my child.'

'Rebecca shut up.' said James, crossly.

'James, don't talk to her like that.' said Lily, standing up and glaring at her husband.

'Lily what's wrong?' asked James.

'You James.' said Lily. 'You're what's wrong. You try to control everything in the honor of the Potter name. Yet you don't care about the rest of us.'

The whole room was lookng at Lily. Rebecca felt herself grow happier at seeing Lily standing up to James. James looked shocked and then anger flooded his eyes.

'What are you doing?' he shouted, angrilly.

'Stickin up for my daughter.' answered Lily, feeling very proud of herself.

'She's my daughter too. So I can talk to her however I damn well please.'

'Potter I've told you before you are not my father.' said Rebecca. 'A father is someone who cares for their child whether they are famous or not.'

'Look I said I'm sorry.' said James, frustrated.

'Yes but you havn't said what for. At least Lily had the decenciy to admit what she did wrong. You though have yet to say what you've done.' retorted Rebecca.

'O.K. I'm sorry for not giving you the same attention as we did Harry.' said James.

'FYI Potter, that's the wrong reason.' said Rebecca, annoyed at his lack of guilt. 'I'm on about your treatment towards me. You know the fact that you hit me.'

McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey both went white at hearing this. Rebecca studied Dumbledore for signs of shock, but found nothing. 'He knew all along.' thought Rebecca.

'Rebecca I punished you.' said James.

'Bull Shit.' said Rebecca, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's gasp at her language. 'You hit me, whether I did anything wrong or not. Plus you always took Harry's side over everything. At least Lily did wonder, but you'd always taken action before she could speak. I think that classes as abuse. And if it wasn't for the fact I don't want to go through all the crap of dealing with reporters and the Ministry, I would have you locked up for it.'

James looked at her angrilly, as did Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall and all of Rebecca's friends had looks of disgust, aimed at James, on their faces. Sirius, Remus, Lily and Severus all looked pleased with her outburst and anger towards James's treatment.

'Rebecca, I'm sure your father did no such thing.' said Dumbledore, in a grandfatherly tone.

'You know perfectly well he did.' shouted Rebecca.

She would have continued raving at the stupid old man, if it wasn't for a shooting pain in her abdomen. Rebecca groaned and wrapped her arms around the bump, cancling out the scan. Madame Pomfrey rushed over and moved Rebecca's arms from around her. She waved her wand and another bubble came up.

'Rebecca you need to relax.' said Madame Pomfrey, after examining the bubble. 'The baby is getting restless with this much stress.'

She waved her wand, and the bubble disappeared. She looked up, making everyone see her annoyed glare.

'Everyone is to leave now.' she said. 'Miss Potter needs to rest in order for the baby to survive.'

'Madame Pomfrey it has already been decided that the Rebecca will have an abortion.' said Dumbedore, with a twinkle in his eye.

'Headmaster, I can not allow an abortion until Miss Potter has agreed.' said Madame Pomfrey, starting to feel anger towards him.

'Rebecca, tell Madame Pomfrey you want the abortion, and then it'll be all over.' said James.

'I'm not having an abortion.' said Rebecca, trying to remain calm. 'I'm having my child, and I'll love him or her. As will the father.'

'Who exactly is the father?' asked Gin.

'Ask Draco, when their aren't any unwanted ears around.' answered Rebecca.

Draco looked at her wide-eyed. 'You want me to tell them?' he asked.

Rebecca nodded her head. 'Rebecca I don't think that's a good idea.' said Severus.

'They are my friends and I want them to know.' said Rebecca.

'Please don't tell me Snivellus knows and I don't.' said James, glaring at Severus.

'He's not called Snivellus!' shouted Rebecca.

'Miss Potter, please keep calm if you wish to keep this baby.' said Madame Pomfrey.

Rebecca closed her eyes, and took some deep breathes. She heard Madame Pomfrey telling everyone to get out, and James shouting that he had a right to stay.

'James get out now.' said Lily, sternly.

Rebecca's eyes sot open, and stared at Lily. She wasn't the only one. The whole room was also looking at her.

'What?' asked James.

'You heard me Potter.' said Lily, using his surname like she used to when they were at school. 'I want you to leave now, and stay away from my daughter.'

'How many times woman, she's mine too.' shouted James, frustrated.

'Like hell she is.' shouted Lily. 'And once the divorce comes through, I will be applying for complette custody.'

'Divorce?' repeated James, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius and Severus.

'Yes, I'm filling for a divorce from you.' said Lily, sounding very pleased.

'Lily, think about this. It would not do well for the mother of the Saviour to divorce her father.' said Dumbledore.

'Oh my God Dumbledore. How many more times? I'm not your bloody Saviour. I will not and never will fight Voldermort.'

'Right I will not have this started again.' ordered Madame Pomfrey, before Dumbledore could even open his mouth. 'I want everyone apart from Miss Potter to go.'

Rebecca turned to Madame Pomfrey. 'Can Lily stay for a few minutes?'

'Only for a few minutes. The rest are to go.'

The twins grinned at her. 'See ya.' they said.

'Bye Rebecca. Make sure to relax.' said Draco, taking Pansy's hand.

'Remember to tell them.' said Rebecca.

'Alright, but I'm placing a secret charm on them.' he said.

'O.K., but make sure it stops legimens aawell. Ask Sev if you need too.' she said, ignoring Dumbledore's glares.

'And what makes you think I'll help?' asked Severus.

'Becuase your Draco's godfather, and you know you want to.' said Rebecca, with pleading eyes.

'He's right.' said Severus shaking his head. 'You are one to get your own way.'

'Who's right Severus?' asked Dumbledore, looking very unhappy.

'The father of her child.' answered Severus, narrowing his eyes slightly. 'And I would stop trying to get inside my mind Albus. I've recently strengthened my wall, so you're not going to get access.'

Dumbledore shot a hateful glare, before walking out the room. James shot Rebecca and Lily cold stares and then followed Dumbledore out of the ward.

'Come on Gin.' said Blaise.

'Oh.' moaned Gin, she looked back at Rebecca. 'Bye Rebecca. Bye baby.'

'Miss Weasey I've already told you, the baby can't hear you.' said Madame Pomfrey, tiredly.

'I know. I just wanted to say it.' said Gin, before bounding over to Blaise. 'Come on.'

After Remus and Sirius bid goodbye, Rebecca and Lily were the only ones left. With Madame Pomfrey having gone off to her office. Rebecca and Lily sat in silence to begin with, before Rebecca broke it.

'First I want to know if you're really getting a divorce from Potter?'

'Yes. The papers have been sitting in my desk for ages now, and it's high time they were signed.' said Lily.

'Are you divorcing him because of me?'

'Partly.' answered Lily. 'His attitude hasn't much changed since school. I thought that maybe marriage and children would change his arragont self. It did for a while, but he cares too much for the family name. Something I fear Harry does.'

'What will happen with Harry?' asked Rebecca, having a new concern for him.

'I will get custody over him too, and try and make him see thinks differently.' replied Lily.

Rebecca nodded. If Harry did change, then she might forgive him. But she now knew that she'd never forgive James. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and loked at Lily.

'I must ask you to leave now Mrs Potter.' said Madame Pomfrey.

'I understand, and please call me Ms. Evans.' said Lily, standing up. 'Bye Rebecca. I'll come by later.'

'Bye...Mum.' said Rebecca hesitantly.

Lily looked at her with lit up eyes. She swept Rebecca into a gentle hug. Something she hadn't done for many, many years.

'You have no idea what it's like to hear you say that.' she whispered.

'I soon will.' said Rebecca, placing a hand on her bump.

Lily pulled back, and looked at where Rebecca's hand was placed. 'You keep my grandchild safe.' she said.

'I will Mum. I will.'


	29. Chapter 29

**I apologise so much. My sister loaded this up, before I had the chance to put the poem in. So the poem is now in. Sorry**

**A/N I'm so sorry it's been ages since I updated. But I've been ill and had tons of homework. It's only one chapter I'm afraid. But I'm working on Chapter 30. There shouldn't be much left to go now. I want to wrap things up really. So I'm guessing on another 5 chapters really. Please review. And I'll update as soon as possible.**

Chapter 29

Valentine's Day

The rest of the January month went by. Rebecca was let out of hospital, the next day. Although she had to go for regular check ups. The twins, Gin, Dean and Seamus had all taken reasonably well to the news, that the guy she was supossed to kill was her child's father. After Rebecca had explained Tom's recent views, and what his plans were, they all agreed that he was O.K. Rebecca wondered if, they would have got themselves marked. As it was Tom wouldn't mark any one below the age of 17. They were free to support him, just not be marked. Pansy and Blaise had been O.K. from the start, due to the fact that both their families were supporting Tom's views. The news on her pregnancy got out, courtesy of Harry, but no one seemed that bothered. In fact her pregnancy gave the Weasley twins a whole new way to make money. They were now taking bets to see who the father was. So far most bets were on Draco, although there were bets on it being one of the Weasley twins. If it wasn't for the fact that Rebecca was the Girl-Who-Lived, and way ahead of the classes any way, she was sure she'd of been out of Hogwarts. The divorce between between Lily and James, made the news. Harry had blamed her, of course, but Rebecca didn't care. Her mother went back to using her maiden name, Evans. Yet something else was catching Rebecca's eye. It seemed that there had been a lot tension caused between the teachers. Some siding on that Rebecca should have an abortion and others against it. Not that it really mattered. Despite Dumbledore words, and shouts, Rebecca refused the potion. Yet the damage had been done. Most teachers had said Rebecca should keep the baby if she wanted to. It was actually one of the few things, Serverus and McGonagall agreed upon. Now there were fewer and fewer people with Dumbledore in the war. Sure they weren't on Tom's side. It was more of a case that a lot of people had become neutral. Mainly due to the fact that there was little Death Eater activity. The war was still on, and Rebecca knew it was only a matter of time until she had to make her choice. See she was having problems, as her mother was still against Tom. She'd, discretely, pointed out that there was less Death Eater activity. Yet her mother was still prepared to fight him. And Rebecca was still thought to do the same. However was now putting all the ideas of the war out of her mind. As it was now February, and Rebecca was looking forward to Valentines Day. Although she'd be at school on the day, things weren't too bad. Lucuis had managed, due to his high position, to allow Rebecca time out of school the following weekend. In other words she got 2 whole days, and nights to be with Tom. The bad part was the dance. She didn't want to go with anyone, even though she'd have plenty of offers, but Dumbledore said that every one had to get a date. Even if it was with a teacher! Rebecca had asked to be let off, due to the fact that she was carrying her loves child. Unfortunately Dumbledore and James had insisted that she was aloud to bring the father of her child. Yeah she could that going well. Turning up with Tom as her date, was sure to go down well. NOT. So that was where she was now. Valentines Day, and no date for the dance. She wondered what punishment she'd get, this time.

Rebecca emerged from the bathroom, cursing the morning sickness. Despite wanting this baby, the morning sickness was hell. Gin looked up at her.

'You O.K?' she asked.

'Yeah, just stupid morning sickness.' said Rebecca, fishing out some clothes. 'Whoever caused morning sickness, needs there head examining.'

Gin laughed, and went into the bathroom to get changed. They were no classes today, so her, Gin, the twins, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Pansy and Draco were all going into Hogsmead. They were going to hang out first, before Rebecca, Gin and Pansy went to the nearest salon. The boys were going for a drink and would collect their dates for the dance. Rebecca grabbed a pair of jeans and a T.Shirt. Narcissa had taken her out shopping for suitable clothing. Rebecca was glad she could still were jeans, after worrying she'd have to wear ridiculous skirts. After having to wait for ages for the boys to arrive, they headed down for breakfast. The hall was decorated with hearts, cupids and everything else that resembled Valentines. Students sat with their loved ones. Rebecca spotted Draco and Pansy straight off. Seen as Pansy was perched quite happily on Draco's lap. Blaise's eyes lit up at seeing Gin enter, and the twins ran towards Angelina and Katie. The rest of them sat down, just as Dumbledore stood up.

'A wish you all a Happy Valentines. I can see a lot of you with your loved ones. I will remind you that the ball tonight will commence at 8pm. The first three years will be expected to retire to your Common Rooms at 11pm. Whilst the other years may stay until 2am. I will look forward to seeing you all, with your dates, there.'

He looked at Rebecca, a smile on his face. Rebecca scowled and looked at the rest of the staff. Her mother was sitting with her godfathers, who looked like love struck puppies. Rebecca gave her a warm smile, and then returned to her breakfast. She caught Harry glaring at her. He'd taken his father side, much to their mother's talks. He, along with James, had declared that both Rebecca and Lily were no longer Potters. As such, Rebecca had taken to using Evans as her last name as well. As soon as breakfast had finished, the owls started swooping in. There were owls carrying roses, packages and letters. Rebecca and Gin watched, Dean and Seamus discretely exchange a red rose each. Just then a large brown owl swooped down in front of Gin. Gin looked up at the Slytherin table, instantly recognising the owl as Blaise's. She returned back to the owl, and took the envelope. Rebecca looked at the letter she pulled out, eager to see what Blaise had written.

_Please stand up, to receive you gift._

Rebecca looked at Gin confused, to find Gin's face looking the same. Gin looked at the note again.

'Huh?' came Gin's response.

'Don't know, but considering he's coming over I'd do it.' said Rebecca, noticing Blaise was making his way over.

Gin got up, still not getting it. She looked at Blaise, who looked completely calm.

'Blaise, what...'

Only her question was drowned, as Blaise took hold of her and swept her into a kiss. The hall fell silent as they saw a Slytherin and Gryffindor kissing. Rebecca stared with her mouth open. It was know by her and her friends, that Blaise had been the uneasy one to show their love for one another. Yet here he was, kissing Gin in front of the whole school. The two broke apart, blushing and gasping for air. Blaise smiled at Gin.

'Happy Valentines my love.'

Gin smiled back. 'Happy Valentine Blaise.'

The pair kissed again, completely ignorant to the other students. Wolf whistles emitted from the Slytherin table. All in all, it looked beautiful. Yet, as usual, the beauty had to end. Ron stood up abruptly, his face red with angry.

'Ginny what the hell are you doing?' he shouted, making the Slytherins shut up.

'What does it look like Ronald?' said Gin, breaking the kiss. 'I'm kissing the guy I love.'

'But he's a Slytherin.' said Ron, outraged.

'Weasley shut up.' snapped Rebecca.

'I didn't ask for the opinion of the mother of a future bastard.' retorted Ron.

'You listen here Weasley.' said Rebecca, standing up. 'You don't bring my unborn child into this. And don't think for a second, that just because I'm pregnant means I won't kick your arse.'

'You think you're so great, don't you?' shouted Harry, getting up. 'Tell me if you were so great, why is it that the father of that thing in you hasn't sent anything?'

Just then Morbid swooped in, carrying a rectangular box. The owl swooped down, and dropped the package into Rebecca's hands. The package had an envelope and a single red rose attached to it. Rebecca pulled the envelope away, and placed the package and rose down on the table. The hall was gazing at the package, which was so far the largest present that had arrived via owl post. Rebecca opened up the envelope and discovered 2 pieces of parchment inside. One was a letter, the other a poem. Realising that both Gin and Pansy were looking over her shoulder, Rebecca opened up the poem first.

**A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.**

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.

'That's so sweet.' said Pansy.

'Who would of thought he of all people could be sweet.' whispered Gin.

'Hey he is very sweet.' retorted Rebecca. 'He just doesn't show it very often.'

'Whatever.' said Gin. 'What does the letter say?'

Rebecca opened up the letter, and began to read it.

_Dear Rebecca._

_I don't have any experience in this, so forgive me if it's crap. Anyway Happy Valentines, my beloved. I wish I could be there now, but I can't. Stupid Dumbledork. So I sent you a gift, in order for tonight's ball. Serverus told me. I would dance with you at the ball. Yet I hardly think I fight is right for Valentines Day. So I sent you something to wear anywhere, as I have been informed that you have to go. Damn Dumbledork. That's it I guess. Missing you like hell (which I would go there and back, just to see you now). Remember to take care of yourself, and the baby._

_All my Love_

_T.R._

'He really doesn't like Dumbledore, does he?' asked Gin.

'Of course he doesn't.' replied Rebecca.

'Who doesn't like me?' questioned Dumbledore.

'My boyfriend.' replied Rebecca, stowing the letter and poem away.

'And why may that be?' asked Dumbledore, not looking a bit pleased.

'Sorry, his words shouldn't be heard by the younger years.' said Rebecca.

The Slytherins, along with many other students burst out laughing. A number of teachers were smirking, and Sirius was having a hard time suppressing his laughter. Dumbledore had gone a shade of red, and looked quite unhappy.

'I would suggest that those of you wishing to spend the day with your loved ones depart.' he said, before walking out of the hall.

'Do you think I upset him?' asked Rebecca, smirking.

'Come on you.' said Draco. 'We're off into Hogsmead.'

'Create I'm alone on Valentines Day.' muttered Rebecca darkly.

'Hey you haven't opened your package yet.' said Gin.

Rebecca walked over to the package, and pulled away the red ribbon, placing the rose on the side. Opening the box, there was a collective gasp from those who could see inside. Inside the box, was a shimmering black dress.

'Wow.' said Rebecca.

'Hey that's the dress that was in Madame Malkin's shop.' said Lavender. 'It was one of her own hand-made ones.'

'Must have cost a fortune.' said Dean.

'More like a 1,000 gallons.' said Lavender.

'O.K. Now he's definitely changed.' said Draco. 'He's never spent that money on anyone, from what I heard.'

'Shame he can't see me wearing it.' said Rebecca, shutting it up.

Gin gave her a sympathetic smile. Rebecca picked up the package and headed back to the common room. Soon they were all heading down to Hogsmead, with Rebecca thinking of Tom.


	30. Chapter 30

**N.B. I just want to point out that I am in no way homophobic. Especially since I read HarryXDraco stories and have written one.**

**So here's the next chapie. Also I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes. I havn't had time to spell check it on Microsoft Word. **

Chapter 30

Valentines Day Night

Rebecca gave another spin her her dress. The fabric clung to her body, showing off her curves. She could have any guy she wanted, whilst wearing this dress. Yet her heart belonged to Tom. Rebecca placed a hand over the bump. She may have been only 9 weeks gone, but Madame Pomfrey had warned that the baby would be born earlier. It seemed the Tom's magic, although Madame Pomfrey didn't know it was his, was causing the baby to grow more rapidly. Rebecca didn't ind thoug. She wanted this child more than anything. Although her mother's reaction to when she found out who her child's father was, was still bothering her.

'Are you done yet?' asked Gin, sitting on top of a bed.

'You sure I look O.K.?' she asked.

'For the thousandth time yes.' answered Gin. 'Now can we go. I don't want to be late for Blaise.'

'O.K. Don't get your knickers in a twist.' said Rebecca.

'That doesn't apply for all night does it?' asked Gin, with a sly smile.

'Ginerva Weasley, that is not very lady like.' said Rebecca, mocking a stern.

'Come on.'

Both girls went downstairs, which was alive with dates getting ready for the ball. The pair walked out, ignoring the hate filled glares each of their brothers was giving them. The hall was alive with activity. Couples entered holding hands, while others waited for their dates. Gin sprinted over and jumped into Blaise's hands, proceeding to kiss him on the lips.

'Leave some for while your in the hall, mate.' said Draco, with his arm around Pansy.

The pair broke apart, and Gin jumped down. Blaise exteneded his hand.

'My Lady.'

'Why Thank you.' said Gin.

The others laughed, at their posh english accents. Fred and George appeared with Katie and Angelina, and joined the group.

'Who we waitin for?' asked George.

'Dean and Seamus.' answered Rebcca.

Just then the pair came over, both dressed in black suits.

'You guys ready?' asked Gin.

'Yep.' said Dean, grabbing Seamus's hand.

'We're with you all th way.' said Rebecca.

The other's nodded in agreement. 'Right, time to dance.' said Pansy.

All if them entered, into the crowded hall. People watched as Gin and Blaise started swaying to the slow song, that had justed started. Even the teachers were amamzed at seeing a Gryffindor and Slytherin relationship. Rebecca sensing the need to take action, pushed Dean and Seamus onto the dance floor. Both of them shot her annoyed looks, but they had gratefulness in their eyes. Dean offered his hand to Seamus, who gratefully took it. There were a ton of gasps as the two boys started dancing. Rebecca saw Dumbledore stand up, looking about to shout. Acting on instinct, she waved her hand and the man was quickly silenced. She did the same process with James, and the 2 men exited the hall fuming. The dance, after everyone got over Dean and Seamus's relationships, started to get into full swing. That was until Harry entered, and spotted Dean and Seamus kissing.

'FAGS!'

The hall fell silent, unsure what to do. After all people had always folowed Harry's point of view. Harry marched over, wand raised, looking ready to shoot curses. Of course no one had brought wands, except Harry. Despite not wantng to show off knowing wandless magic, Rebecca knew she couldn't let her friends be hexed. She stepped in front of Dean and Seamus, just as Harry shot an 'Impedimenta.' curse.

'REBECCA!' exclaimed 6 voices in unison.

Rebecca flicked her wrist, anda gold shield came up, absorbing the spell. There was silence, as Rebecca glared at Harry, fury in her emerald eyes.

'Dont. Attack. My. Friends.' said Rebecca, angrilly.

'What's going on here?' asked James, appearing in the hall again.

'Nice to see you have your voice back Potter.' said Rebecca, smugly.

'I knew it was you.' he snarled.

'Why of course.' said Rebecca.

JAmes walked over, and attempted to grab her. Except his hand was caught, and 2 wands pointed at his throat. Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black all stood their, looking very murderous towards James.

'Don't you dare touch my daughter.' said Lily, crossly.

'Our daughter.' corrected James.

'Your past indicates you are no father towards her.' said Remus.

'I concer, love.' said Sirius.

James shot a triumphent look. 'You've just proved you're freaks.'

'I don't think they're freaks.' said Rebecca.

'Well it be hypercritical if I did.' said Dean, stepping beside Rebecca.

'Same here.' said Seamus, grabbing Dean's hand.

James's eyes were wide with shock. As were Lily's, Seamus's and Remus's. Rebecca looked gleefully at James.

'I suggest Potter, that you depart. As you can see there a a number of people here, who aren't hopohobic bastards.'

James looked furoius, but he just marched out of the room. Harry shot Rebecca a hate fill glare, and followed his father out of the hall. His friends followed behind. The hall took a while to get back to normal. Yet it was soon full of people dancing. Rebecca realised early on that Lily disappeared, and wondered if her mother had a boyfriend. Rebecca watched from afar as couples danced. No teachers had bothered her about having a date. Feeling out of place, Rebecca grabbed her cloak off the rack and left the hall. She walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. It was a pleasent, clear night, with stars filling the black sky. Rebecca walked over to the lake, and stared out. She placed a hand on her bump, feeling some conection with Tom.

'I wish you were here love.' she whispered.

'Who says I'm not?'

Rebecca spun round, and came face to face with Tom. Acting on instinct, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Breaking apart, she stared into his crimson eyes.

'My you do look beautiful in that dress.' he said, looking her up and down.

'A very special man bought it for me.' said Rebecca.

'Oh and how is this man special?' asked Tom, with a smirk.

'He happens to be the man I love and father of my unborn child.' replied Rebecca.

Tom leant forwards and caputured her lips. The beautiful silence was broken by a small cough. Tom and Rebecca broke apart to find Severus and Bella there, looking very anixious.

'My Lord we have a problem.' said Severus.

Before Tom could speak, the castle doors flew open. All 4 of them looked panic stricken as Dumbledore came out.

'Dumbledore caught us.' said Bella.

'Shit.' swore Tom.

'Over by the lake.' shouted James.

Tom turned back to Rebecca. 'I have to go, just pretend to look hurt.'

'No take me with you.' said Rebecca.

'Rebecca..'

'No Tom. I've had it wth Hogwarts. Take me now.' she said.

Tom smiled. 'O.K.'

'Tom leave Rebecca alone.' said Dumbledore approaching, not seeing Rebecca's secret smile.

'No Thanks Dumbledore. I think I'll take Rebecca.' said Tom.

And with that Tom apparated away, holding Rebecca, shortly followed by Severus and Bella.

**There you go. Please Review. there is 3 more chapters left to write. Also I'm getting ready to write my next story. I have 3 possible choices. Tell me which one you would like me to write first.**

**Option 1: A Severtis story (Snape adopts Harry story)**

**Option 2: A Tom is Harry's father story.**

**Option 3: A Dark Harry story. (Note this may take quite a while to update, as I havn't got a lot of ideas for it yet).**

**Please tell me which one to choose.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N. Here we go. Just to let you know. There may be spelling mistakes, as I havn't been able to get access to Microsoft Word again. There is now going to be 34 chapters all together. This should be finished in the next 2 weeks (approxamitley), as I'm breaking up from skwl on Friday. I'm hoping to post my final Chapter on my birhtday. Which will be 13th April.**

**Please Review**

Chapter 31

Proposel

Tom looked at the sleeping form of his love. It had been 2 days since he'd left Hogwarts with Rebecca in tow. The news circulationg her departure was that she'd been kidnapped again, apparently no one had decided to inform the media that she'd runaway, by Voldermort. Tom couldn't wait to see the reaction of Dumbledore and the Potters, when they realise how their mistake has affected their outcome. Although Rebecca had said that her mother was not to be harmed. Tom wasn't against Rebecca having her mother back. After all he was going to know shit about a child. The fact that he was going to have a child was why he wanted this war over soon. He'd been in conflict with Dumbledore since he was practically 11. But he didn't want a war going on whilst his child grew up. He and Rebecca had yet to talk about names for their child. His hand sought the velvet box in his pocket. He'd had the ring in his posession since New Year. The ring was 24 carot gold embeded with rubies, emeralds and dimonds. However he'd yet to ask his beloved the 'Big Question'. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He pulled his hand of his pocket and went over to the door. Standing on the other side, in the hallway, was Severus and Lucuis. Tom nodded and, after checking on Rebecca, went out to join his 2 closest friends.

'Have you asked her yet?' asked Lucuis, as soon as the door was shut.

'Not yet.' answered Tom.

'You're telling us that the man who's faced Dumbledore and thousands of Aurors, can't ask his love to marry him?' said Severus.

'What can I say. War is easy. Love is hard.' answered Tom.

'If you can't do it, then there is no chance for the rest of us.' said Severus.

'I'm just worried if she'll say no.'

'Listen Tom.' said Lucuis, looking very serious. 'She's carrying your child. A child she did have the option of aborting. Do you really think she's going to say no?'

'I guess your right. I promise to ask her today.'

Running footsteps could be heard from the bedroom, indicating that Rebecca was awake. Tom nodded his head to Severus and Lucuis, motioning that he had to go. Severus nodded and disappeared out of sight.

'Just make sure you ask her.' said Lucuis, before following his friend.

Tom entered the bedroom just as Rebecca came out of the bathroom.

'I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I hate morning sickness.' said Rebecca

Tom chuckled and pulled her into a hug. She snuggled against his chest, making his hear beat faster.

'Rebecca I need to ask you something.' he said.

'Hmmm.' responded Rebecca.

'Well.' said Tom, pushing her away, and pulling out the velvet box.

'Tom what's that?' asked Rebecca.

Tom grinned, and got down on one knee. He watched Rebecca's eyes, widen in recognition.

'Rebecca, you've made me the happiest man alive. You were able to see past the darkness, and find me. You're carrying a child I never thought I would have. Will you marry me?'

Tom popped open he box, revealing the ring inside.

'Oh God Tom.' said Rebecca. 'Of course I'll marry you.'

Tom smiled joyfully and sliped the ring onto her finger. He'd just got to his feet, when Rebecca flung her arms around him, pressing her lips to his. He kissed back. With just one thought going through his head.

'I'm getting married!'

Rebecca walked along one of the hallways, in search of her fiancee. Her finger twisting the ring on her finger, back and forth. It had been 2 weeks since Tom had proposed and both of them had agreed to getting married after the war. Rebecca knew the Final Battle would be soon. Definately within the next year. The worrying thing was that her baby was fast approaching too. She may have only been around 11 weeks gone, but she looked around 30. Severus had been examining her, when he was over, and had said the pregnancy wouldn't last much longer. Rebecca and Tom hadn't decided on a name yet, but Rebecca had a feeling she'd know when the child was born. As she walked past one of the rooms, she heard whispering from inside. curious, she paused to listen to the conversation. Unfortunately the voices were to quiet. After only a minute the voices stopped. Intrigued, Rebecca opened the door. Rebecca froze, at the sight before her. In the arms of one of Tom's followers, was her mother.

'Mum?'

'Rebecca!' exclaimed Lily, rushing over to her. 'What are you doing here?'

'Me, what are you doing here. I swear if Tom knows...'

'I assure you I don't.' interupted a voice from behind her.

Rebecca pulled away from her morther, and faced Tom. She raised an eyebrow questiongly.

'Oh really?'

'Yes.' answered Tom. 'Had I known your mother was in the building I would have brought her to you.' replied Tom. 'Although I'm intriuged as to why Regulus didn't inform me.'

'I was My Lord, but we um..' Regulus paused.

'Got side tracked.' suplied Rebecca.

'Hold on, can I please ask why my daughter is here?' asked Lily.

'Oh yeah.' said Rebecca. 'We should probably go to the living room.'

Rebecca headed to the living room, followed by her mother. When they entered Rebecca found Sirius and Remus in the middle of a snogging session. Tom coughed, interupting the pair.

'Sorry, we'll just go.' said Remus hastily.

'Sirius, Remus what are you doing here?' asked Lily.

'Lily?' said Remus and Sirius together.

'This jsut getting more complicated.' said Lily.

'Hey why is my little brother here?' asked Sirius.

'You never metioned you had a little brother.' said Rebecca.

'Yeah Regulus is my younger brother.' said Sirius. 'I still don't get why he's here.'

'Cause him and Mom were in the middle of a kissing session.' answered Rebecca.

'Rebecca!' exclaimed Lily

'Regulus a word please.' said Sirius.

Rebecca watched as the Black brothers left the room. Rebecca turned to Lily.

'I guess I should start form the beginning.'


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Salazar Thomas Riddle

'I swear Tom Riddle you are sleeping on the floor from now on!' shouted Rebecca, whilst clutching her fiancees hand tightly.

'Nearly there now Rebecca, just a little more.' said Severus, who was getting ready to deliver the child.

Rebecca screamed in pain. How someone like Molly Weasley could have 7 children, she had no idea. Tom was on the right side of her, holding her hand, along with Lucuis, Bella and Draco. Rebeeca had requested Draco to be the godfather, and planned on asking Ginny to be godmother later. Her mother, along with Regulus, Sirius and Remus, was on her left. It had been a rush to the medical room, once the contractions started. The annoying thing was she couldn't even take any potions yet.

'Just push a little more love.' said Tom.

'I am pushing!' shouted Rebecca.

'Almost there.' said Severus.

2 minutes later crying filled the room, and Rebecca lay on the bed exausted but happy. Tom cradled his new born son, close to him.

'It's a boy.' he said, showing Rebecca the baby.

'Oh my god I'm a grandmother.' said Lily.

Rebecca smiled. Against all the odds. She and Tom had brought their son into the world. Even though they were meant to be hated enemies, it didn't matter. Rebecca looked at the new babe, in her beloved arms.

'What are we calling to call him? asked Rebecca.

'I don't know. I like the name Salazar.' said Tom.

'Salazar Thomas Riddle.' said Rebecca. 'I like it.'

'You want to give him my first name, as a middle name?' asked Tom.

'Sure.' said Rebecca.

'Thank you.' said Tom. 'Here that son. You've got yourself a name.'

Salazar laughed happily. Although it came out more like a gurgle.

'Bet you, he's going to be a smart one.' said Lucuis.

'Of course he is.' said Tom. 'He's the son of two very powerful people.'

'You know I might just let you back into the bed.' said Rebecca.

Tom handed Salazar over to Rebecca, carefully. Rebecca cradeled her new born son close to her. A pair of green eyes, with a tinge of red to them, gazed up at her. Rebecca smiled, feeling a wash of happiness over come her.

'Rebecca will need to sleep. Tom you'll need to get a house elf to make some food for Salazar.' said Severus.

Rebecca handed Salazar over to Lily, whilst Tom went to get a house elf from the kitchen. Rebecca shut her eyes, smiling at the fact that she was a mother.

**A/N. I know this is a short chapter. But I really didn't want to put it at the end of the last one. 2 more chapters to go.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N I decided to divide this chapter up into 2 parts. Then post them together. So now it will be 35 chapters long. Please review.**

Chapter 33

The Final Battle (part one)

_(September 1st 2007)_

Tom paced in his study. The final plans to the battle were being made. Tonight they would enter Hogwarts, during the sorting ceremony. It had been 6-7 months, since Tom had disappeared with Rebecca. Lily had become their new spy, whilst Severus had stayed at Riddle Manor. The search was still going on for Rebecca, and Dumbledore was getting very annoyed by the lack of progress.

'Quit pacing.'

Tom turned round to find Rebecca in the doorway. 'I'm worried it won't work.'

'Tom this has been planned for months.' said Rebecca, walking up to him.

'Yeah, and if it goes wrong the Dumbledore could very well win.' said Tom.

'Tom calm down. Dumbledore won't win.' said Rebecca, standing right infront of him.

'I hope not.' said Tom, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

'He won't.' assured Rebecca.

'Where's my young man then?' asked Tom.

'One he's still a baby nnot a man.' said Rebecca. 'And two he's with my mother and Regulus.'

'So in other words we have time to ourselves.' said Tom, kissing her along her neck.

'mmm.' moaned Rebecca. 'What would you like to do?'

'I can think of one thing.' said Tom, breaking free and attacking her lips.

His hands were just starting to pull her top up, when the door burst open. Tom pulled back and glared at Lucuis. Lucuis blushed a bright red, which was very unusal for the pale man.

'Sorry to interupt.' said Lucuis. 'But I just came to say that the wards are down. Dumbledore won't know yet, but I told my son and his friends.'

'Fine.' said Tom, annoyed. 'We'll be there shortly.'

'I'll go and get Salazar.' said Rebecca.

'O.K.'

Rebecca walked up to to the nursrey. She opened the door, to find her mother holding Sal, and Regulus was waving a toy owl in front of him. Lily and Regulus had recently gotten engaged, although they weren't in any rush to get married. Sal was waving his hands trying to catch it. Rebecca felt glad that her son would have a grandfather figure around. She knew that James wouldn't accept or be there for him. Rebecca gave a small cough, making both adults and her son turn to look at her.

'Hello sweetheart.' said Lily.

'Hey Mum.' answered Rebecca, walking over to her mum.

'Everything O.K.?' asked Lily.

'Sorta.' said Rebecca, taking Sal. 'The wards at Hogwarts are down. We're attacking soon.'

'We better go and see what we can do.' said Regulus.

'There's a meeting being held now, to go over the final plan.' explained Rebecca.

'Better go then.' said Lily, passing over Salazar to Rebecca. 'You know I still find it wierd to be in line with Voldermort.'

'Mum I already told you.' said Rebecca. 'He's Tom, not Voldermort.'

'Fine.' said Lily. 'Can we just go?'

The 4 of them, with Rebecca carrrying Salazar in her arms, went down to the meeting room. Every Death Eater was there, and Remus and sirius instantly ran over to them.

'Hey little bro.' said Sirius, slapping Regulus on the back.

'I told you not to call me that!' snapped Regulus.

'Oh shut up, you twit.' said Sirius, grinning like a mad hatter.

'Sirius don't use that language around my grandson.' snapped Lily.

'It's not a swear word.' defended Sirius.

'I don't care.' said Lily.

'Guys relax.' said Rebecca.

'Yes, I don't want my son thinking you hate each other.'

Rebecca turned around and found Tom standing there, weraing his black robes. Tom's eyes fell upon his son, craddled in Rebecca;s arms.

'How is he?' asked Tom.

'Fine.' answered Rebecca.

'Right let's go over the plan.' said Tom, loudly.

The Death Eaters fell silent, as Tom made his way up to the throne like chair in the middle. Rebecca followed taking the right chair, indicating she was his beloved, whilst Lucuis and Sev stood on the left, showing that they were his second in commands.

'Right the plan is that we will enter Hogwarts undetected, sealing off all exits. Then Rebecca will enter the hall, causing them to be off guard. When I see the oppurtunity I will enter. Remember we are giving everyone a chance to join us.'

'What about those who don't?' questioned one Death Eater.

'They will be sent to Azkaban.' answered Tom.

'What if there are Aurors on guard?' was the next question.

'We'll stun them.' answered Tom. 'Any more questions?'

When no answer was givin Tom nodded. 'Right then, lets get going.'


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The Final Battle (part two)

Everyone appartated to Hogwarts, undetected. Tom motioned for them to move forward, whilst Rebcca was making sure Salazar kept quiet. There were only 2 Aurors on duty, who were quickly stunned. The Great Hall doors were closed, and the noise from inside indicated the feast was just beginning. Tom indicated for everyone, except Rebecca, to move to the side, out of sight. He gave Rebecca a quick kiss, before hiding himself.

'Time to go.' whispered Rebecca to Salazar, pushing some hair from his face.

Salazar gripped her finger, and Rebecca had a good feeling he was trying to say 'Good Luck'. Rebecca looked at Tom, who was hidden in the shadows, and gave a nod to show she was ready. Tom waved his wand, and the doors of the Hall burst open. Silencefel in the hall, as Rebecca stepped in.

'Guess I still have that effect.' said Rebecca, with a smirk.

'Rebecca!' cried a number of different voices.

Gin was up out of her seat, and by her in a matter of seconds. She instantly saw the baby boy in her best friends arms.

'Oh my God, he's so cute.' she said happily.

'Yeah, sorry you couldn't be there.' said Rebecca, ignoring the open mouths of a number of people. 'But he came a little sooner than expected.'

'I still can't believed you calle him Salazar.' said Gin. 'That's a Slytherin name.'

'One you're dating a slytherin, so shut up.' said Rebecca. 'Two, he'llbe in Slytherin if he' anything like ihs father.'

'Where is the father anyway.' shouted Harry, having heard the whole conversation.

'Bet you he buggered off.' said Ron, laughing.

Rebecca glared at Ron. 'For your information Weasly, he's outside.'

'Well Miss Potter, I'm sure many people would like to meet him. One being your mother and father.' said Dumbledore.

'I think you'll find my mother isn't here, as she is currently with her fiancee.' remarked Rebecca.

'Evans is getting married!' exclaimed James going very red.

'Yep, and I'm pround that he'll be a beter grandfather than you would have been.' said Rebecca, spitefully. 'And also Dumbledore my last name is not Potter.'

'Fine.' said umbledore, tiredly. 'Miss Evans.'

'No, still not right. We'll I'm still technically an Evans, but I like my future surmane better.'

'I'm afraid I don't understand.' said Dumbledore, loking very confused.

Rebecca shifted Salazar, son he was balacing on just one arm, and held out her hand. The engagement ring, glistened in the sunlight.

'Bloody hell.' shouted Fred, now running over.

'That's gotta be the most fanciest ring I've ever seen.' said George, following his brother.

'Rebecca, why didn't you say you were engaged?' asked Gin.

'Sorta slipped my mind, to tell you.' said Rebecca, guiltily.

'How can getting married slip your mind?' asked Dean, following the rest of them, with Seamus holding his hand.

'Quite easily when you're pregnant.' said Rebbeca. 'And I'm glad to see you 2 are still together.'

'Yeah, despite the remarks we got.' said Seamus, glaring at Harry.

'Good.' said Rebecca, glad that the relationship was lasting.

'Still reakon that you're lying. I mean who'd want to marry you?' asked Harry, marching over.

'That would be me.' said Tom, now appearing in the doorway.

There was a mixture of different reactions. Some started screaming, but they were quickly silenced, by the Death Eaters. Others stood gaping, at the news, and some fainted.

'Hello love.' said Rebecca, going over and standing by him.

'Hello Rebecca.' said tom, giving her a quick kiss.

Rebecca turned and looked at Dumbledore, a smirk on her face. Dumbledore's face was priceless to many. His twinkle was gone, and there was a mixture between shock and anger on his face. James was looking livid, and ready to curse someone.

'I'm sorry for interupting the feast.' began Tom, not the least bit apologetic. 'But I'm here to end this war, that Dumbledore seems bent on keeping raging.'

'It is you who keeps the war raging Tom, not me.' said Dubledore. 'You are the one who murders muggles and muggleborns.'

'The muggleborns that have been killed are unfortunate. The muggles that were killed, were killed due to their mistreatment towards our kind.' explained Dumbledore.

'And do you believe that Rebecca. After all he did try to kill you and your brother.' said Dumbledore.

'Correction he tried to kill me. Not my brother.' said Rebecca. 'And yes I do believe him. Also before you even try and get me to think of him as a bad person, I'll tell you straight. I have forgiven him. The only reason he tried to kill me was, because he thought I was a threat. That is now history, and we're not going to go back to it.'

'I see you've made your choice.' said Dumbledore. 'It's a shame. I had much hope for you.'

'You sound as if I'm dead.' said Rebecca.

'You will be or in Azkaban at the end of this war, unless you change sides now.' said Dumbledore, menicingly.

'You are wrong old man. I will not die or go to Azkaban, for that will mean abandoning my child. Which I shall never do.' said Rebecca, holding Salazar close.

'Just kill her for gods sake. She is nothing more than a betrayer. She has no right to live.' said James.

'I don't know why I ever married you.' siad Lily, coming up beside them, and pulling her hood down.

'Lily?' said James and Dumbledore.

'Yep.' said Lily. 'Also may I present to you my fiancee.'

With that Regulus Black went behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dumbledore looked lost at this new revelation. All his hard work, was disappearing. He was fast loosing this battle.Tom grinned menicingly at the headmaster.

'The war ends today Dumbledore. I will protect the Wizarding World. No longer will muggles threaten our society.'

Despite Dumbledores protests, he lost. The old man was shortly killed at the hands at the hands of both Rebecca and Tom. James and Harry were imprisoned, along with Ron Weasley. Fudge, gave up with out a fight, and Lucuis took the position of Minister. Although it was obvious that everything went through Tom and Rebecca first. The new King and Queen of the wizarding world.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. But I've been working with my dad for the last few days, and havn't had access to a computer. So I had to write it all and then copy it out. Please Review. Remember still 1 more chapter to go.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N I finally got my account to work. I'm sorry about the wait. So here we go, the final chapter of Forbidden Love.**

Chapter 35

The Wedding

Rebecca paced in the small room, at the back of the church. She was wearing a white wedding dress, and the veil was behind her head. Today she was getting married.

'Quit pacing.' said Gin, her maid of honour. 'You'll wear the carpet out.'

'I'm nervous.' said Rebecca, slowing her pacing.

'Calm down.' said Gin, getting up and comforting her friend. 'Everything is going to be fine.'

There was a kncok at the door, and Regulus came in. Rebecca had asked Regulus to give her away. Needless to say the man, had been more than delighted to do so.

'Are you ready?' he asked.

Rebecca nodded. 'I'll see ya out there.' said Gin, before leaving.

'Thanks for this Regulus.' said Rebecca.

'No problem.' said Regulus. 'Although I had to leave your mother crying in happiness.'

Rebecca laughed. Trust her mum to start crying. Rebecca looked at herself once more in the mirror, beofre dropping the veil. She turned back to Regulus.

'O.K. lets go.' she said.

'She's late.' said Tom.

'She's a woman.' said Severus. 'It's her job to be late for the wedding.'

Before Tom could think of another remark, the music began. The doors at the end of the church opened, revealing Regulus escorting Rebecca. Tom smiled at her. She looked absolutley stunning. Regulus let her go, and sat down next to her mother, once they were at the front of the church. Tom pulled the veil back, and took her hand.

'We are gathered here today, to join Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Rebecca Lily Evans in holy matrimony. Tom take Rebecca's left hand.'

Tom did as he was told.

'Repeat these words...'

People entered the Great Hall at Hogwarts, for the wedding reception. Severus Snape had been apointed as the new headmaster, with Bella as his deputy. Tom and Rebecca shared the first dance, as husband and wife. With Sal watching, in the arms of Liy.

'I love you.' whispered Tom, to Rebecca.

'I love you too.' replied Rebecca. 'Oh and by the way.'

'What?' asked Tom.

'I'm pregnant.'

**THE END**

_**For now**_

**A/N. That's it. Well unless I decide to do a sequal. Maybe. I don't know yet. **

**Thanxs to all those who've read it, and will read it. Especially to CrystalizedHeart, who has been given great reviews. Thanks**


End file.
